King Bowser presents, 'The House of Koopa'
by KingBowserKoopaKing
Summary: "RAWR! This a take on the everyday Drama and Comedy that happens behind the closed doors of Bowser's Castle and beyond! Though centered around The Royal Family, it doesn't leave out all the characters we love! I Welcome you, to the House of Koopa!" 8D
1. Relaxation, Restoration & Recapture!

_**AND NOW...**_

_**I, King Bowser Koopa King, present the first chapter from the Fanfic entitled,**_

**-Relaxation, Restoration & Recapture-**

**

* * *

**

_**~v~**_

**WHAM!** The back doors of Bowser Castle slammed open as eight incredibly exhausted royal Koopas trudged they're way inside. Kamek, the last to enter, used his magic to shut the door behind him. He flew over everyone as they moaned and groaned collapsing on the carpeted floor.

(1)"Uhhghh, my nonexistent neck hurts!"

Larry complained as Morton rolled his beady lil' eyes. "You think you're the only one with body ailments! **Shut up!"**

The King of Pain shook his head grunting horribly before speaking to his children, "All right everyone…as we all know…my plan..was a failure." He sputtered as Goomba and Koopa Minions ran into the room and began treating everyone's wounds.

Ludwig sneered, _"As if that wasn't obvious."_ He grumbled with a thick British tongue as Wendy added in her two cents.

"Yeah! This is the last time..I EVER... Help you in your stupid..STUPID little plans Daddy! I mean you took us…out of that horrible boarding school…just so we could get flattened by a castle! I mean look!" She weakly held up her little pinky, "I broke a nail..! Do you know…how..much it costs to get them done! **DO YOU!"**

Bowser exhaled deeply, "Of course I do…I pay for them!" He replied frustrated as Kammy scuttled into the room.

(2)"Oh no! I knew I should've gone along with you your majesty! You could've used my healing to keep you safe! Yet you insisted on going without my magical support!"

"What are you talkin' about! He had me! There was no need for you to come along!" Kamek huffed glaring at her.

(3)Kammy scoffed, "Oh yeah! He needed you to make him big did he! How many times has that failed him! My healing magic would have done him and the kids more help and you know it!" She shouted causing him to ball his fists, "As long as I can remember, he's been growing to epic proportions and failing every time! Even his latest escapade in space failed and he was the size of a planet!" Bowser shook his head in regret.

"Yeah…that didn't go as well as I hoped…"

The naggy woman turned to her King, "If I would have gone with you you're largeness, I could have been of great help! Instead you had me go way across the world to pick up the kids. Waste of my services!"

Iggy Koopa crossed his arms insulted by her words, "You're the waste!"

She smiled apologetically and turned back to Kamek as they began to argue back and forth completely ignoring the Royal family. Roy Koopa gritted his teeth, picked up his wand and shot a magic ball at them causing them to shriek; it just barely missed them.

**"****HEY! Beavis and Butt-head stop getting on my nerves! We need healing! Kammy get over here! NOW!"** He ordered as she bowed and ran over to him. She then began healing every one of them with her therapeutic magic. However, she couldn't fully cure them; normal medicine and such would be needed to complete the restoration of broken bones.

The big bully stood up and stretched his muscles. "Man! That feels so much better!"

Junior grinned after feeling the witch's magic course through his wounds healing him. He felt so good that he jumped in the air and then did a small back flip. "Aha ha ha! Ha ha haaa! I feel like a kazillion coins!"

"Yeah! Me too!" Lemmy chirped bouncing on his rubber ball.

(4)The eldest Koopaling stood up and dusted himself off irritated. He was annoyed by them, by everyone for that matter, especially his dad. It was always his stupid plans that caused them to fail, and when he finally got tired of them 'failing', he simply sent them away to a boarding school. He growled remembering how Bowser practically threw them out after Junior was brought to the castle by the Stork; (at least that's what Bowser told them, Ludwig knew the truth; although he didn't hate his baby brother for replacing them, (no one did actually, except for Morton Koopa Jr., he claimed Junior stole his spot as the cutest Koopaling) he still resented his father for sending them away the way he did. Ludwig didn't even want to be King of the world or whatever; he only wanted to be the world's greatest composer; but, he knew that the only way to make his dream come true was to help Bowser kill Mario. With his father happy and out of his hair, it would be a lot easier to be what he always wanted to be.

The big-haired teenager hid his resentment as he faced his dad, who was getting bandages placed on him and a temporary cast on his leg. "Ahem, Father, I would like to make a suggestion."

Bowser was about to say something to his son when the king suddenly yelped in pain. **"AAYYEE!"** A Koopa had accidentally dropped Bowser's heavy leg causing it to send pain riveting though his scaly body. Lemmy Koopa started laughing as Bowser's face contorted into anger while turning to the Para-Koopa. (5)**"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"** He cried as the Para-Koopa screamed and shot away just as the Beastly ruler reached out in an attempt to squeeze the life out of him. Furious he began yelling for Kammy 's magic to heal him.

**"****HURRY UP WOMAN!"** He boomed as she rushed to his side. Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, forget it. I have work to do." He said as he walked away from the family going into another hall. Wendy smirked as she looked at herself in a wall mirror. "Oh my, aren't you just the cutest! That jerk Mario almost ruined this perfection! I can't let it happen again!" She hissed as Larry walked up to her.

"Are you trying to break that mirror?" He joked causing Lemmy and Roy to laugh out loud.

Wendy merely turned her nose up at him clearly unimpressed. "You're not funny…Now go away before I rip that Mohawk off your head!" She threatened with a smirk.

He gulped, "Um! If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room!" He informed them and quickly walked away.

"So papa! What's our plan for today?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Do you see what I'm doing?" Bowser Sr. asked his son who quirked his eyebrow puzzled. He then looked over his dad seeing that he was laid out on the floor with his leg and head being lifted off the floor by several fluffy pillows. Covering his red eyes was a large folded horizontally, moist white towel.

The little prince smiled a bit, "You're…relaxing?"

"Bingo…"

"So…we're gonna relax all day? Just…_relax_?"

The King of Relaxation nodded slowly, "That's riiiiight, and you hear that kids?" they looked to him as he kept on, "Today…we unwind...after all, we need to have a bit of leisure time. Am I right, or am I right?"

Wendy beamed, "You couldn't be more correct daddy!" She agreed as she skipped off to her room with tanning on her mind.

(6)Morton closed his eyes as he lolled out on the floor and let himself be over taken by feelings of respite. "Ah..I'm speechless as how soothing this is. I have no words at all to describe the feeling of respite. It's like my sentences were just snatched out of my mouth and left absolutely no voice in my mouth to say just how tranquil this is. I'm forever quiet now, unable to speak thanks to the saccharine feelings of leisure time. I'm forever speechless in effect to the-"

**"AARAGH! ****MORTON! CAN IT! Geeze!" **Roy cut in with a shaking of his large fists. "You seriously need to look up the word _'Speechless'_!"

Lemmy giggled and decided to get off his ball and lie on the carpet. "Relaaaaxaaaatiooooon." He moaned as he closed his eyes.

Even Roy was trying to get into the mood as he walked to the halls to go upstairs to his room. He had thoughts of sleeping on his own soft bed and snuggling up with his cuddly, wubbly little Tanooki Bear.

Nevertheless, two Koopalings didn't share this want.

Iggy gagged at the thought of relaxation. He was way too hyper and hated sleeping and boring inactive things like that. He wanted fun and excitement. He loved fighting Mario and co. It kept life fun and interesting. He wished he didn't have to sleep. Just the thought of such a thing made him want to hurl. He automatically hated the day thanks to his lazy father.

He stamped his foot angrily and spoke up, "There's no way I'm relaxing! I don't want to sit around like a bunch of cabbages doing nothin'! I want to have fun!"

Bowser didn't even answer. He was silently snoring which meant it wouldn't be long before monstrous sounds would echo from his body. Junior beamed at his weird brother, "Hey! Why don't we do something together?" He suggested as Iggy looked at him bemused.

"Like what?"

"Umm, you could show me some of your cool inventions!"

Iggy gasped and clapped his hands together excited, "Perfect! Brilliant idea Bowser!" He hollered calling Junior by his first name unlike the others. Bowser Jr. guessed it was because he couldn't call their dad by his first name, so he decided to use it on the (Jr.).

The wired brother reached forward laughing hysterically and grabbed his brother's arm and almost dragged Junior as they ran through the halls and into Iggy's downstairs room. The little red-haired prince was a bit nervous at what he had just gotten himself into, but it was better than just sittin' around he figured.

Iggy stopped at his closet and then winked at Bowser Jr. before looking at the door and speaking in a bizarre language Junior could only think was some nerd code. Finished, the door slid sideways into the wall allowing entrance. The two walked in and Junior watched as his brother jumped over the stair rail, landing on the bottom floor where he flipped a switch on the wall. Instantly, light exploded in the room brightening everything. The Koopa prince shielded his eyes from the intense light.

"Welcome! Welcome new visitor! This is my la-bor-a-tory! Don't push any buttons or pull any levers and we'll be perfectly fine!" He instructed as Bowser Jr. nodded slowly amazed at all the technology everywhere. He was impressed at all his strange-looking brother had been working on. It was so high-tech and glossy! In the air held by suspensions was an entire armada of Airships!

"WHOA…" was all the prince could let out. Directly above him was the infamous Koopa Klown Car. This version was the original that the copies are based off of. Junior used a newer version that the King was planning to use. Oh how the little scamp wished he could get his hands on the Big daddy of Bowser's machines.

"Amazed Bowser? I knew you would be. It's hard not to be! Even I, the genius behind these beauties, can still be flabber-de-gasted seeing my powerful creations!" Iggy said jumping up and down with a big grin. "Come over here Bowser! I have something that will help us both!"

The mini-Bowser walked over to his brother and watched as the hyper-active Koopaling began pressing buttons on a large machine. "What's this thing?"

"This is my newest creation! It has the ability to end sleep!"

Junior frowned, "End sleep? Why would you want dat?"

Iggy chuckled, "Its obvious brother! I want to never sleep again! I want to be able to stay awake forever! I hate going to sleep! I waste time dreaming when I could be plotting against Mario or working on my experiments! Time is too precious!"

Bowser Jr. scratched his head confused, "But we need sleep, right? I mean, we can't survive without it…right?"

The kooky Koopa guffawed before wiping his eye and pointing at his machine, "Bowser please! We don't need sleep! We're Koopas! Besides! My machine is also capable to giving sleep! And if I wanted, I could turn on the wide spread!" He noticed his brother's befuddled look and closed his eyes continuing, "Meaning, I have the power to put everyone-and I mean, EVERYONE of the Kingdom of Shrooms-to sleep! With the entire Kingdom having forty winks, King Dad could simply walk into Peach's castle and swipe her and no one would be able to stop him! Aha aahhhhaha! Brilliant huh!"

The Koopa prince smiled big, "Dat's cool! Papa wouldn't have a single problem! How did you create this!"

(7)"By using Sleepy Sheep items! I can use them to cause sleep and reverse the effects! You wanna see how powerful it can really go! On full it can reach Beanbean Kingdom! Even going as far as Dinosaur Island!" He then paused and put a hand to his cheek, "Though for some odd reason, it has no effect on the Beanish-type…"

Bowser Jr. was keyed up now, "Who cares! Let's get this thing started!"

"Okay! Heh he heeeee!" Iggy squealed like a little school girl as he pulled a lever and watched as the machine started to shake and churn glowing a bright sky blue and yellow. The greenish-scientist then remembered, "Here! Put these on!" He commanded grabbing a pair of blue goggles, one for him and one for his visitor. With their eyes protected from the sheep's power, they stood back watching the machine start to pulse. The top of the light-blue trapezoid-shaped invention opened up permitting a small antenna to pop out.

Now out in the open, the transmitter started to glow and finally, a smoky blue light radiated from it. Bowser Jr. gasped as the light flew over their heads in all directions. The Sleepy Sheep machine, was about to get to work.

* * *

_**~v~**_

"Alright you law-breakers! Its time to go back inside! Yard-time is over!" A large Toad guard shouted as he watched as all the prisoners go back inside the Mushroom Kingdom Penitentiary. The Toad smirked as they marched back inside. He loved his job, ordering low-life scum around for a hefty pay-check. It was simple. No one tried anything stupid. The prison was un-breakout-able! Besides, if any idiot tried to get out, all the prison had to do was call the Super Mario to deal with any breakouts. The security guard was about to go in when he noticed one creep was still in the yard. Toadry gritted his teeth as he walked towards the prisoner.

"Hey you! What are you still doing out here in the yard! I said back inside!"

The small criminal lay out on the floor face first exhausted from the sun's hot rays. He moaned as the guard stood over him.

"Get up you sun-dried punk!" He crossed his arms waiting for the villain to get up. But the little guy didn't even try. "Fine! I'll just drag you in there!" He grumbled grabbing the prisoner by his orange jumpsuit.

Now was the moment the little bandit was waiting for! Grinning big, the baddie opened his mouth and bit the Guard's leg as hard as he could.

"AHH!" yelped the patrol holding his shin, "Why you litt-" was all he could say before he was struck in the face by a medium-sized dumbbell. He was knocked out before he even hit the ground.

(8)With a snicker, the villain dropped the heavy weight. "Tee he he heee…That'll show you. And now, for my long-awaited escape!" With a quick swipe of his hand, he snatched the security access card from the patrol's waist key-chain, _"I'll be takin' this, see!"_ He spat before putting his hands to his mouth sniggering. He had finally devised the perfect escape. Now all he had to do was steal the guard's cloths and make his getaway. The Shadow Thief was back…

* * *

_**~v~**_

"Did…did it work? Is it safe to take off the glasses?" Junior asked. Iggy looked around and turned to his invention.

"Uh, sure, yeah." He answered taking off his own. "As to if it worked, of course it did! I think…come on! Let's have a look!" He said as he grabbed his brother's hand almost yanking him off his feet.

They ran up the stairs and into Iggy's room and out into the hallway. Instead of going into the room where their family was last seen; they headed up to the north tower to get a good look of the Kingdom.

Once they reached the tower, the scientist ran over to his large telescope and peered into its peeper. "Well, what do you see?" Junior asked impatiently watching his brother scan the area.

Iggy smirked and spun around facing his youngest sibling, "By-golly I knew it would work!"

"Really! Let me see!"

Bowser Jr. ran up to the powerful gadget and lowered it to his height. He scanned the Kingdom and gasped seeing toads everywhere past the Darklands sprawled about asleep. He could also see the many car accidents caused by drivers in a slumber. He didn't care if anyone was harmed though; so he swung the telescope over to Mushroom Castle and sure enough, the Toads outside were fast asleep. That meant only one thing. Iggy's machine amazingly worked! It was time to re-capture the Princess!

The little prince was so ecstatic that he turned from the gadget and gave his weird but brilliant brother a high-five. "All right Iggy! Let's go tell papa!"

Iggy was about to cheer with him until he realized one horrible thing he hadn't thought about before it was far too late**. ****"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** He hollered with his lands to his cheeks in alarm.

"What is it!" Junior inquired with big eyes. Iggy ignored him and raced past him running back into the castle. He ran as fast as he could and ended up tripping over someone's foot. He yelped and got to all fours and looked to see who tripped him. With big eyes he gasped to see it was an unconscious Lemmy snoring loudly. In shock, the only conscience Koopaling turned to see everyone that was in the room knocked out! Kamek was lying on the floor with Kammy on his back drooling ice-cold rivers onto the wizards cloak.

"**AGHAST!** I'm such an idiot!" He screamed as Junior walked up him looking around.

The Koopa prince was baffled at what he was looking at himself. The reason they used the machine, was so they could get their father in the mood for re-claiming the princess. With their dad asleep, all was in vain. Or so he thought…He then remembered that they were Koopalings! They were the sons of a beast! They didn't need him to kidnap a princess. After all Bowser Jr. himself, captured her several times. (9)He even ruled over the Koopa Troop for a short while when Mario 'killed' his papa. Surely he could waltz into Peach's castle and grab her while everyone was away in Dreamland.

With an evil grin, the youngest son of Bowser put his hands on his hips and let out a hearty laugh causing his brother to look at him in confusion. Junior then pointed at Iggy, "Well Igster! The machine worked! We don't need to wake anyone up! We can go kidnap Mama Pea-I mean, Princess Peach ourselves!"

Iggy slowly started to smile, "When the power of the Sleepy Sheep wears off tomorrow, and King Dad wakes up…He'll see her in front of him and practically **EXPLODE** with happiness at what we had done! We'll be praised and receive all kinds of gifts!" He added with enlarged eyes.

They slapped each other a high five and turned to the back door with wickedness in their eyes. The plan was so simple, a child could complete it. All they had to do was bring the Princess back to the Castle. There would be no one to stop them, no one at all. Everyone was fast asleep. The two malevolent Koopalings looked at each other grinning and walked out the door leaving their slumbering family behind.

_**~v~

* * *

**_

**-Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all! If I did Junior would have green eyes when he grows up to actually have normal eyes lol **

_**I hope you all N-joyed my re-edited first chapter! **__**It acts like a direct sequel to the video game NSMBW! Also, the castle in the game is not their home in my story. They have one true castle they call home that Mario never destroys. Whenever Bowser kidnaps Peach and holds her hostage, he takes her to a castle far from his original. So, it's always his extra Castle that ends up demolished or stormed by the Mario team. Just a lil' Mario lore for the heart! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! =D **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**I hope you all have an awesome day/Night!**_

_**~JLT**_

**The next upcoming Chapter will be entitled...**

_**-The Return of that Guy!-

* * *

**_

**-Notes & References and ALL OF THEE ABOVE!- **

**(1) Ever notice how most of the characters in the Marioverse have no necks? Luigi's 'neck' is his chin! xD **

**(2) An explanation why Kammy Koopa was absent from NSMBW! Plus there's one mentioning why she was absent in both Mario Galaxies. She was on her way to pick the kids up when she lost her memory, came home and was sent back on the long mission to pick up the kids! Poor old woman.**

**(3) 'Epic Fail' is all Mega Bowser does. Hasn't earned him a victory yet lol When will Biggie Bowser succeed!**

**(4) Ludwig's thoughts about his baby brother. I thought it was necessary to explain them to you. Hope you thought they made sense!**

**(5) "WHY YOU LITTLE!" Homer's favorite scream lol It fitted so well! XD**

**(6) Morton wasn't called Bigmouth for nuthin'! lol**

**(7) Foreshadowing…Love it! Iggy used items from the Paper Mario series to create his awesome creation! Smart huh?**

**(8) The Return of the Shadow Thief! "I'll be takin' this, see!"**

**(9) Junior would make a swell leader of the Koopa Troop! I don't even think the other Koopalings are that into wanting to be the next King. Ludwig wants to be a musician, Lemmy wants to be a circus performer, Roy wants to be a body builder with his own gym (sure he'd rule the kingdom, but there's other things he'd rather do), Iggy wants to be the next Albert Einstein (He'd rather create than rule), Wendy wants to be the next Top Model and be rich, Morton wants to straight up rule the Kingdom so he and Junior definitely clash, Larry wants to own a chain of casinos and cheat everyone of their coins. So Bowser Junior would be the best to run the Kingdom. :D**


	2. Oh No! We've been Robbed!

**Mario!**

**AND NOW...**

_**I, King Bowser Koopa King, present to you, the second chapter from the House of Koopa entitled,**_

**-****Oh No! We've been robbed!**** -**

_**~v~**_

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"** _screamed the entire room of citizens from the Mushroom Kingdom as Mario led Princess Peach inside her castle's Rec. room. In order to give Toadsworth a bit more time to get everything situated, they took the long way to her castle. Toadworth thought it well to redo her entire Birthday and surprise her when she walked in the room. While Toad manned the Item houses this round, the old man decided to stay and prepare the guests and get everything back in order for her joyous return. _

_As soon as Peach heard the hearty greeting and saw the room light up, she jumped startled and immediately started giggling at herself and them. She was happy as ever seeing all her friends and people all there for her. She had just turned thirty-three and was proud of it. _

_In the middle of the enormous festivities was an enormous pink and yellow cake with peach-shaped icing decorations and strawberries on the inside. This time the Toad guards made sure no little crumb-snatchers were hiding anywhere in the desert. _

_With everything in place, it was time for presents. Toadette led Peach to her gifts as she smiled noticing the enormous rainbow of gifts in front of her. With a giggle she grabbed the first present and read the name tag aloud._

"**To Princess Peach, from Professor E. Gadd, may this present keep you company when lonely…?" **_She looked up to try to find the scientist but couldn't find him in the mass of attendees. Toad then told her that he unfortunately couldn't make it in person. With a nod, she carefully began to unravel its paper._ **"Huh? Batteries?"** _Toadsworth and Toad both gasped in unison realizing what the joke was. The old man began to blush as Toad started laughing._

"**Good Heavens!" **_Toadsworth sputtered with a red face as Peach blushed smiling slightly._

"**Oh my! That's Gadd for you." ^-^; **_She said receiving small chuckles from around the room. _

_Mario shook his head._ **"Mama Mia…"**

_That's when it happened…_

_Yawns erupted from everyone's mouths as the room of characters began to cover their mouths yawning and such. Some immediately dropped to the floor, others tried to fight the sudden feeling of exhaustion. However, no one had the will power to keep awake, not even Super Mario. The red clad hero gritted his teeth weakly. He knew something was wrong, the entire room was loosing consciousness and there was nothing he could do. Luigi smiled as he fell backwards falling into a deep sleep. Peach frowned trying to fight the spell but it was useless._

"**Mario...!" **_She mumbled falling into his open arms. He fell along with her as his eyes started to close. He had to protect her…that was all he could think about as his mind faded into darkness._

_**~v~ **_

_**- 45 minutes later -**_

**WHAM!** _The front doors of Peach's gloriously pink castle slammed open as__ two incredibly mischievous royal Koopas stomped they're way inside. Bowser Junior and Iggy Koopa grinned as they scanned the room seeing the guards asleep and harmless. Junior snickered and ran down the hall headed towards the open door to the Rec. room._

"**Come on Iggy! Geeze! WE would've been here earlier if it wasn't for your sudden case of Diarrhea!" **

"**I'm comin'! You could've left without me! I know how to get here!" **_The nerdy prince said as he shuffled into the room after his brother. _

_They entered and looked around for the center of their attention. Iggy's though, was instantly centered on the enormous sugary goodness called a cake. He jumped into the air and screamed with excitement. He shot off at the huge dessert and drove his hands into it shoving it into his gob. Bowser Junior palm smacked himself on the forehead. After about five minutes of searching, he caught sight of his target. She was unconscious lying down wrapped around Mario smiling. _

_Junior stuck his tongue out in disgust and walked over to them. _**"Eww…that's just not right. "** _He muttered as his brother rejoined him at his side. _

"**Whoa…looks like we interrupted something. I can't help but say this, but they look so right there." **_He nodded and looked at his sibling who sneered at him, _**"What?"**

"**I'm so tellin' papa."**

"**What!" **_Iggy screeched with big eyes, _**"I was just kidding!" **

_Junior rolled his eyes and grabbed Peach's arm and took her arms off Mario. He then picked her up and put her over his back carefully as to not scratch her face with his spiky shell. She was light to him. He had got his father's strength that was for sure. _

_He then stuck his tongue at Mario and Luigi and turned around to walk out the room, _**"See! Told ya this would be a piece of cake!"**_ he said with a giggle as Iggy smiled big._

"**That's for sure!" **_He agreed wiping his icing-covered face. The two boys were just leaving the room when they paused with a gasp seeing a new face standing in the room, completely conscience, looking at them. _

_The three were at a stand-still. The third person was the escaped convict. He smirked seeing the Princess across the little one's back. Junior bared his teeth thinking he'd have to defend himself. _

_The beanish being crossed his arms and spoke, _**"Look's like I'm not the only thief out on the loose am I?" **_He chuckled as Iggy pushed his glasses up a bit._** "How about you two kiddies tell me how you're awake and not asleep like everyone else? And after that, drop whatever treasure you got from that room!"**

"**We don't have to tell you anything!" **_Bowser Jr. spat as his brother pointed at himself with his thumb._

"**Yeah! We're the son's of the great King Bowser! We could easily destroy you!" **_The small escapee frowned and put his hands on his hips._

"**I don't even know who that is! Fine, don't tell me how you're awake; just give me all the money you stole! Its mines, see?" **_He ordered._

_The Koopa kids looked at each other and back at him. _**"You mean you don't want to take Peach away from us?" **_Iggy asked as the Shadow Thief shook his head._

"**What? I couldn't care less about that blonde bimbo! I just came here to steal from her party guests while they were snoozing!" **

_Junior raised an eyebrow, _**"Oh…well, in that case, go right ahead. We only came for the Princess."** _He explained as the man smiled and walked up to them._

"**Good! Then get outta here! I've got pockets and purses to pilfer!" **

_Iggy scratched his head as the beanish villain scuttled past them. They were about to leave when he called to them. They turned seeing him staring at Junior hard with a hint of uncertainty. _

"**Hey…don't I know you?" **

_Junior shook his head, _"**Uh, no? I've never seen you before…Why?" **

"**Ugh, never mind kid, just buzz off! I'm in the middle of a theft." **

_The Koopalings shrugged and walked off as the little man grinned a perfect smile rubbing his gloves together,_ **"Oh yeah, this is definitely gonna worth be worth breakin' outta jail for!"**

~v~

_**- 15 minutes later -**_

"**Oh…what…what-a happened?" **_Luigi groaned as he started to awake. _

_Mario sat up and wiped his eyes. Luigi yawned sitting up as well. They slowly stood up and struggled to regain consciousness using each other to keep upright. Mario frowned noticing they were the only ones awake and the Princess had vanished. _

_The older of the two clenched his fists angered that someone kidnapped her once again. It most likely Bowser he thought. Luigi shook his head thinking the same thing._ **"I guess we're going to-a the Darklands eh' bro?" **

_Mario nodded and started running towards the red door. He had a powerful look of determination on his haired face. A look Bowser and Luigi knew all to well. The main hero had just exited into the hall when- __**SMASH!**__ He suddenly crashed into someone! He was knocked off his feet along with the victim. Luigi gasped with surprise seeing a large gray sack spill its contents all over the floor. Expensive this and expensive that flew out much to the imps dismay. _

"**No, no, nooo!" **_The robber yelled rubbing his aching head__**,**_** "You clumsy twits! I thought I told you two ta buzz-" **_His eyes nearly exploded seeing who he was talking too. His jaw dropped and his heart began to run the marathon as he cringed recognizing the men standing in front of him. Mario and Luigi gasped shocked at who was in front of them. _

"**YOU!" **The thief hollered shocked.

"**Popple!"**_Mario and Luigi shouted as the mini-villain started snarling at them with big eyes._

"**AH! BOO! BOOOOOO! THIS ISN'T COOL**!" _He screamed as Luigi smirked._ **"Why do I always run into you scrubs! I mean seriously! Don't you have a life!"**

"**I thought-a you were in-a jail?" **

_The green sidekick asked as Popple grinned,_** "Yeah! I WAS! I got knocked out that desert and landed in Fungitown where I lost my memory! I was then put in prison! But Ha! Ha, HA! I gained my memories after several severe poundings by the prisoners! With my mind finally intact, I came up with a brilliant plan to escape!" **_He then paused and looked down thinking,_ **"Though the weird thing is that everyone but I and a few bean guys, weren't affected by this sudden snorefest…eh, with everyone asleep, my escape easy! I almost waltzed out! And now Its back to me bad ways of stealin' from chumps like you, see!" **_He finished as the brothers prepared to battle him for the fifth time._

_The Shadow Thief backed up seeing them get ready for a tussle. He didn't expect to run into any heroes…especially these ones! He once again snarled and spoke to them again,_ **"You think you can beat me this time? HA! I've learned a few tricks in the slammer, see? You two drips aren't gonna screw up my return to the big screen! This time, I'm gonna knock your stache's off for sure! BANZAI!" **_He cried as he launched himself at them._

~**Boss Battle!** ~

"**Let's-a go!"**

"**Okey-dokey!"**

_As soon as Popple jumped at them, Mario rolled out the way. The imp then smirked as he noticed all his spilled wealth lying around on the floor. He quickly started grabbing the various items and chucking them at the bros randomly. He didn't care what he threw, whether it was a gold coin, sports trophy, or a slumbering toad citizen. _

"**How do you like-" **_He_ _paused in the middle of throwing to read the label on a trophy, _**"Peach's Leaf cup? Whatever!" **_He threw it and then realized he had run out of things to throw._ **"Oh snap!" **

_Mario smiled seeing an opening; he ran forward and jumped at the villain. Popple screeched and dodged in time, almost getting crushed by the hero's large falling body. _**"Geeze Red! You don't have to try and flatten me!" **_He spat in fear. He however dodged right into Luigi's swinging mallet. _**WHAM!**

"**Ho, ho!" **_Green exclaimed as the criminal yelped rubbing his head. Luigi quickly followed up with a hearty stomp onto Popple's already aching cranium. _

"**Ah! Must you idiots jump and hammer me!" **He _barked with a large sneer__**, **_**"I'll show you, see!" **_With one swift movement, he ran up to Mario with vengeance in his eyes. The red-clad hero knew what was coming, he raised his hammer to counter when the lil' thief did something unexpected. He suddenly jumped in the air and turned 180 degrees with his head pointed down and with a drill, began spinning and went through the concrete floor easily digging into the floors. The brothers had only seen him do something like this once for an escape. They had never seen him use it as a battle attack. Luigi looked around trying to hear where the creep would pop up but heard nothing. Mario held his hammer high ready to 'wack-a-popple' at any given chance. Unfortunately he hadn't expected the ground to start to cave in from under him! With a shriek he fell almost instantly into Peach's floor. _

"**Mario!" **_Luigi cried seeing his brother plummet, however, the hole wasn't deep at all, and it was just deep enough for the thick plumber to get stuck from the head down. _

"**Nya ha ha haaa! Genius ain't it!" **_Popple chimed popping up from the floor next to Mario. With Mario stuck, his hammer was free for the taking. The villain grinned seizing an opportunity at hand. _"Now we'll see how you like your own medicine Red!" _He yelled with a look of malevolence written on his green face. He quickly raised the hammer high and slammed it down on his enemy's large head as hard as he could. _

_Mario yelled out in pain as Popple snickered maliciously hearing the sound of a score settled. Luigi cried out in rage as he ran over to them with his own hammer raised. However, the Shadow Thief predicted the brother's rash decision to run over to him. He was just about to bring the pain down on Popple when he suddenly felt the ground give in to his weight! With a yelp he also fell into the floor and just like Mario, dropped his iron mallet. _

"**NYA HA HA HAAAA! Just like I figured! You two are so predictable! Always coming for each other's hopeless rescue! Now Green, it's your turn to feel the wrath of the Great Shadow Thief!"**

_Just like with Mario, the impish criminal raised Luigi's own mallet and brought it smashing down onto the sidekick's head. _

"**AHHHOOWW!" **

"**LUIGI!" **_Mario screamed seeing his brother cry out in pain. He struggled to break out but got no release in any form. _

_Popple then started laughing out loud clearly enjoying his well-deserved revenge. He had finally gotten the two under his control and had them powerless. Now all he had to do was recollect his treasures and be on his merry way. The brothers were subdued and no longer a real problem to him. His digging technique was all he would have to do if they ever crossed paths for a sixth time. Besides, he wasn't truly evil, he only wanted to be filthy rich and NOT hammered or chased around by two incredibly annoying brothers. He'd let some other fool find and release them. He didn't care, as long as he had the loves of his life. _

"**Well, I had fun, lots! I finally got back at you two pests and got a load of goodies! I'll just leave you two her to think about your predicament! Heh, if your lucky, the guests here aren't gonna be asleep for too long. I'm not exactly sure a person Red's 'size' could live a day or two without food! Nya ha ha ha ahaa! So long lo-"**

"**HELLO YELLOW!"** sang _a cheery voice from the center of the room. Popple halted in his steps and turned around seeing a small yellow bob-omb creature hovering in the air._ **"Huh? What's going on here?"** _She asked seeing the small thief sneering at her. _

"**Who the heck are you**!" _He inquired with raised eyebrows._

"**Starlow! Who're you?" **

"**None of your yellow Business**!" _He snapped as she glared at him angrily._

"**Starlow!"** _Called Mario and Luigi from the other room. The young Star Spirit gasped hearing Mario call her name._

"**Mario!"** _She called racing out of the Rec room with Popple following enraged. _

_She floated down to Mario and Luigi and struggled for breath seeing them trapped._ **"Oh no! Here! I'll get you out!"** _She told them as she started focusing on Mario hard. Popple sneered and pointed at her._

"**Hey! What are you doing! Don't you dare try and get them out of my traps!"**

"**Try? Please, I don't try, I do!" **

_The Shadow Thief screeched seeing Mario rise from the floor thanks to Starlow's newly evolved powers. She dropped him to the ground and smirked as Mario dusted himself off and glared at his target with the intention to beat the green of Popple with no mercy. _

"**Arrghhh….This, is why I say 'Boo' a lot."** _He muttered knowing what was next._

_**~v~**_

"**AHH! OW! NOT THE FACE!"**

"**Get him Mario! Show him the way of the hammer!"**

"**SHUT UP YOU STUPIDOW! DEUS EX MACHINNNNAAAAAEEE!"**

"**Go Mario! Give-a him a whack on the head for-a Weegee!"**

"**COME ON! I WAS JUST JOKI-YAAAAAAAHAAAA!" **

_With one last mighty swing of his iron Hammer, Mario smashed it into the Shadow loser's face with all his strength literally rocketing the criminal through the Castle's ceiling._ **"IIIII'LLLLLL BEEE BAAAACCCCK, SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…!"** _He hollered as he sailed over the horizon like a purple and green comet. His bag of stolen goods drummed to the floor free from Popple's grasp. _

_Mario helped his younger brother out of the hole and thanked their friend Starlow. _

"**You're welcome guys; I didn't know what was going on when I came though. I only came to wish Princess Peach a Happy Birthday! Then I found you guys in trouble and well, I had to do something. By the way…Where is she? And why is everyone asleep?"**

_Mario raised a hand as a form of gesture and explained everything in about a second._ **"Oh my…you don't think the brute Bowser kidnapped her do you?"** _He nodded confirming her suspicion. _

"**Hey! Someone-a attacked Princess's cake**!"

_They turned to Luigi and went over to him. Luigi then frowned saddened,_ **"That vindictive monstrous fiend…he-a ate my already picked piece!"** _He cried pointing at the eaten section of the cake with a piece of paper in front of it half eaten saying 'Luigi's selected slice of cake. Please DO NOT take! Thank you! Go Weegee!'_ **"HE WILL PAY!"** _He shouted with his fist in the air with flaming yet watery eyes earning a look of _**'Really? :3****'**_ from Mario and Starlow._

"**Wait, what's this?"** _Starlow asked looking at the small green hairs in the cake. Mario picked one up and inspected it._

"**Oh!" **

"**What is it Mario?"** _They inquired as Mario answered._

"**Iggy Koopa…"** He _said as Luigi frowned confused._

"**Iggy? Hmm, I guess Bowser didn't eat my piece after all!"** _He gathered rather cheery as Mario smacked himself on the forehead. _**"But his son did…IGGY SHALL PAY FOR WHAT HE-A DID!"**

_Starlow smirked,_ **"Well we know where she is! Let's go guys! We have to get her back for her Birthday celebration!"**

_Mario nodded as his brother jumped in the air,_ **"Wa-hoo! I'm-a ready to help-a save the Princess!" **

"**Then Let's-a go!"** _The hero in red yelled as the all ran out of the door and on their mission to free their birthday girl once again. Hopefully they wouldn't be expected…_

**~v~**

"**I knew it…those two aren't so easily dispatched like Iggy thought…"** _Junior grumbled looking through his brother's telescope. He watched as the brothers and their little sidekick run out the castle doors. _

_Iggy walked over to him._ **"You see something Bowser?"**

_Junior hoped down and pointed at the scope with a look of 'I told you so' painted all over his round face. _

_The green-haired prince gulped, took a peak and shrieked dropping his bowl of popcorn seeing the army of three on their way. He backed up slowly and twisted to his sibling,_ **"WHAT DO WE DO! I'VE NEVER BEEN IN THIS KIND OF SITUATION BEFORE! BOWSER TELL ME WHAT THE PLAN IS! YOU HAVE A PLAN RI-"** _Junior quickly grabbed Iggy's mouth and forced it shut sneering._

"**Calm down Iggy! I won't let you go Sir-talks-a-lot-like-Morton on me! We can stop them! Come on bro! We're-" **

_Iggy then randomly slapped Bowser Jr.'s hand away from his mouth and leaned over his brothers face menacingly,_ **"SHUT UP! I CAN DO THIS WITHOUT ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR LITTLE PEP TALKS! GOT IT!"** _He exploded shooting globs of spit and popped corn all over the junior Bowser's terrified face,_ **"I'M THE GENIUS HERE AND I HAVE THE PLAN!"** _He then shoved his kid brother away and pulled out a remote control with his face on it. He pressed a button and watched as a long antenna shot from it and several buttons popped up from its black interior. Junior watched as the entire tower transformed into a weapons control panel, complete with carpeted floors._

"**Whoa…"** _Bowser Junior mouthed as his brother turned to him._

"**Bowser! Come over here and watch your big brother work his tech! This time Mario and his stupid brother will be sent to the Underwhere, FOR GOOD! YUWA HA HEA OHA HA HAAAAAA!" **

_Junior raised an eyebrow and walked over to him slowly as to not set off another of his brothers rare bi-polar bear moments. He had just remembered a conversation he had with Ludwig about Iggy's personality and a decision he made. It went a little something like this…_

"Look at Iggy; he looks like a complete and total imbecile right? But the thing is, under all that extreme behaviour and arbitrariness. He's a mastermind, **almost**, as smart as me. He could be a serious threat to anyone if he ever focused." _Ludwig told Junior using his brilliant British-sounding accent to the fullest. They were both sitting out on the balcony just a week after they first met. Ludwig decided to get to know his new brother, therefore they sat outside every night under the red clouds to talk and share stories_.

"Ah…you think he could be more dangerous than you Ludwig?"

_The older Koopaling dove into silence as he thought about the question. He then spoke slowly and for once without his forced accent._ "That…is hard to say. He's incredibly random and unpredictable, even to me. Sure I'm unbelievably intelligent, so you'd think I'd come out superior. But in all honesty, I'd have to say we'd probably tie in an all out battle between us. If you can't predict an opponent's next move than they'll have the upper hand, however, since I'm physically stronger and tougher compared to his weak strength and resilience, it'd be a tie."

_Junior looked down nodding and storing the information deep within his mind. The two brothers talked about everything, from Pinna Park to Petey Piranha. Every piece of information was stored inside Junior's mental library. He knew secrets and weaknesses of every character Ludwig told him about, and in turn he informed Ludwig of characters and places he was able to come in contact with while the Koopalings were away at the Boarding school for Not-So-Good-At-Being-Evil Children. _

_Knowing this important information about the nerdy ADHD-having Iggy Koopa; Junior decided to allow himself to follow his brother's plans and ambitions, that is, if the brainy Koopaling focused himself on one main objective…and at the moment, it appeared that Iggy was at last at a true focal point. The destruction of Super Mario and Luigi was all he seemed to care about and not having fun while riding in a cart pulled by his pet Chain Chomp._

_The youngest Koopa prince nodded and continued walking over to his brother smiling, he was sure Ludwig would be so proud of Iggy's newfound direction. _

"**What's the plan Igster! I gotta know!" **

"**You'll find out…as soon as they get here." **

_They waited about five minutes when they saw the three just heading into the Kingdom of the Darklands. It would have taken them a lot longer to get there if all the minions patrolling the lands were awake and doing their job. _

_Bowser Junior jumped up repeatedly pulsing with excitement,_ **"They're here, they're here!"** _Iggy smirked and fixed his glasses and started typing words into the system and then pulled a lever towards him._

"**NOW!"** _He shouted pressing a button on the large spread out control panel._

_The ground beneath the heroes began to shake and quiver causing them to stop worried. Starlow looked towards the enormous castle that was Bowser's and noticed the dancing figure of Bowser Junior on the left tower. _

"**There! The tower on the left!"**

_Mario and Luigi looked at it and recognized the two Koopalings watching them eagerly. Suddenly the lake of lava began to open up in a perfect square shape. The red hot liquid fell in the horizontally opening sea as an enormous figure slowly rose out of the lake mirroring the Mecha-Bowser event on Pinna Park. The trio gasped as they backed up from the enormous machine. It was big, it was bold, it was shiny, and it was-_

"**WARIO!"** _Bowser Junior, Mario and Luigi yelled simultaneously in bewilderment as the enormously anatomically correct Wario robot stood over the heroes. It was almost as big Bowser Castle and defiantly almost as wide._

"**EEEYAAA HA HA HAAAA!** **Feast your eyes on the Greed King and eater of Garlic! The Wario-Enforcer! Or something similar…I never quite came up with a good name…"**_ Iggy said as his brother gaped at him aghast. The green-haired brother looked at him and raised his eyebrows,_ **"What?"**

_Junior just stared and looked at the incredibly large robot,_ **"Why? Why did you pick him! What is the matter with you! Of all the people, you chose that lard-butt!"**

_Iggy chuckled,_ **"Are you serious? He's a super cool guy who if was enormous could easily eat planets! Why not make him super enormous and make him eat Mario? Its simple really. Now let me show you what he can do!"** _He told him as he took a big leap off the castle tower and used his wand to keep him afloat long enough for him to land on the Wario-bot. _

_Starlow almost turned green seeing the ugly thing,_ **"Ya know…I'm glad I don't have a stomach! Or else I would've hurled!"** _She joked in a serious way. Luigi was dumbstruck along with Mario as they watched Iggy clamber to the top of the robot and laugh at them before entering an entrance somewhere and next appearing inside._

_The lake of lava was no longer near the robot. It was now standing on a metal surface._ **"All right Mario and Luigi, its time I put you in your place!"** _The Koopaling yelled although, it came out of the robot's speakers sounding just like the fat man himself._ **"It's the day of reckoning for you! And I'm going to put you to sleep…permanently!"** _He threatened before crying out in a fierce war cry and getting ready bring his fist down on the heroes…_

"**Let's-a Go!"**

"**Okey-dokey!"**

~v~

**Oh man, I hope you liked this, It took forever to do thanks to college and such :P I'm at lost on how the next chap will unfold, I really am, especially this last part lol. I'm sure I can get it all together. I'm sure about that! The next title will be entitled...**

**_-Princess-Napping 101!-_**

**Tell meh what you thought about the chap guys! Don't leave without reviewing! :3 Though that's like telling Bowser not to Kidnap Peach lulz. If you have any awesome ideas or characters you think should make it in this, I'm all ears! Lend me your trains of thought!**

**Thank you for viewing! Peace out until next time from JLT**

**:D**


	3. Princess Napping 101

**Disclaimer! **

**I do not own anything in this chapter; though I wish, I wish, I WISH I did…but sadly I don't. ;~; Then again..there is this fine Female I may own. Heh heh**

**AND NOW...**

_**I, King Bowser Koopa King, present to you, the third chapter from the House of Koopa entitled,**_

**~ ****Princess-napping 101!** ~

_**~v~**_

"**MAMA MIA!" **_Mario cried just barely dodging the enormous fist trying to crush him. He flipped away and landed near his younger brother. Luigi quickly reached into his indigo jeans and took from his pocket, one Fire Flower and an item for himself, the Super Leaf. He tossed the plant at his bro and watched as the leaf wafted into the air being carried away by the wind. Huh! Luigi gasped and realized he had thrown the wrong item! _

**"Oh No!"** _He shouted dropping the actual Fire Flower to the dark cracked ground of the Darklands before racing after the flying leaf. Mario shook his head watching as his lanky green sibling just dropped the flower of fire. The hero in red was about to retrieve the item when he noticed The Wario bot's golden buttons slid up revealing two large canons. The Robot laughed loudly and put its arms on its large metallic hips. _

_The Koopaling pressed the trigger button and yelled, _**"FIRE!"**_, apparently to his non-existent goons working the button-automated cannons. Four fairly large Bullet Bills loaded and shot out of the Fat man's chest. At first they seemed to fly straight out of the buttons before their eyes started flashing red. That meant only one thing; they weren't Bullet Bills, but Missile Bills._

**"Uh-oh!" **_said Mario seeing two head for him and the other two head for the bumbling Luigi who was still trying to grab his fluttering power-up. The missiles were fast but Mario was faster. He swiftly grabbed the Fire Flower and rolled just as the bullets roared overhead; luckily they crashed right into a medium-sized boulder behind him. He smiled and used the power-up turning into Fire-Mario. _

_Luigi was oblivious to the Bills closing in on him as he continued to chase his free-flyin' leaf. He jumped unintentionally over the first Bullet Bill and then grabbed the Leaf at last falling back down as the second Bill flew over his head! He landed safely and wiped his brow relaxing. It was then that he finally noticed the enemy's circling back around too blow him to pieces. _

**"AHH!" **_He shrieked as he turned around and began running towards his elder brother. _**"MAAAAARRRRRIIIIO!" **_He screamed as Starlow gasped, she focused her mind and aimed her star magic at the two enemies. Almost immediately they were stopped in mid-air, held by invisible forces. Luigi 'Wow'ed seeing them and Starlow winked._

**"Let's show that robot what's what!" **_She said to the green hero who smirked._

**"Yeah!"**_ He then jumped in front of her and pointed at the Robot's large cranium and shouted the word, _**"FIRE!"**_ And so she did._

_The large bullets shot from their non-existent cannons and headed straight for Wario's head. Iggy shrieked seeing the bullets aimed at his cockpit. With an explosion, the Wario bot's head went up in smoke! _

_The Mario Bros. and Starlow cheered loudly seeing their accomplishment. Mario ran over to the two and was about to give the yellow bulb one of his famous thumbs-up for her success when a hearty laugh echoed from the robot's face. The three looked to see the smoke clearing and apart from the Wario-bot's blackened but undamaged nose, everything was fine! The Robot was completely unharmed! _

_Mario and the others struggled for breath as Iggy laughed from inside the giant cranium of his powerful robot. __**"Oha ha ha haaa ha! Epic Failure! My Garlic-choppin' Robo-fighter is waaaaay too powerful for you losers!"**__ Mario shook his head in disappointment and withdrew his almost-thumbs-up causing Starlow to frown and turn away ashamed. _**"Now it's my turn!"**_ Iggy continued, he pressed a few buttons and giggled as his robot stomped towards them. It started trying to step on them! The heroes jumped, flipped and slid out of the way just barely every time! The robot then bent down and opened its huge mouth and began to inhale greatly. _

**"Oh Noes!" **_Luigi cried as he slapped his face in shock. Mario sneered and quickly grabbed Luigi by the collar of his shirt and then grabbed Starlow's feet as she got the hint and shot up into the air as quickly as possible. They still were being pulled in though, slowly but were being sucked out of their pockets and into the behemoths gaping mouth much to Luigi's dismay. He would've lost his Super Leaf once again if he hadn't caught it with his boots._

_Junior watched from the safety of the tower cheering and rooting for his big bro. _**"Go Iccky! Rid our papa of those plumbers!"**_ He yelled while dancing. He then got an idea hat would quicken the battle and knock the bros into the Wario bot. _**"Oooh, oh yeah that might work...Heh heh!"**

_He looked around and saw on the control desk that there was a button with the picture of a bullet bill. With a sinister grin, he pressed it. Immediately a Launcher came out of the front of the tower. It was already equipped with a large chair and wheel for turning. The kid Bowser jumped onto it and aimed the launcher at his enemies. _**"Now this is what I'm talkin about! Here comes the Calvary bro! I'll knock them in!"**_ He yelled before firing a Banzai Bill straight at them. _**"Wha? A Banzai Launcher?"**_ Junior said confused. The picture was all black so he had no idea it was loaded with that type of Bullets. He simply shrugged and observed the battle with a smirk. There's no way they'll dodge this! He thought to himself as he watched the outcome._

_Starlow gasped seeing the incoming beastly bill. She focused her powers on it but unfortunately failed. She was just too involved in the current situation of keeping out of Wario's robotic mouth! "_**Uh-oh! Mario! I can't focus!" **_She told him getting afraid. _

_Mario nodded and looked at the funnel of wind going into the robot. The Mechanical freak was just sucking in any and everything that came close. Soon Starlow would get tired and fail to keep them safe...he had to think of something to stop that from happening! He then got a spectacular idea. He'd simply let go!With his idea sounding fool proof he let go of the star sprite!_

_Starlow looked down and screamed Mario's name just as the Banzai Bill whipped around the star sprite blowing her away with its great speed as it headed for the bros. Mario, determined held on to his brothers hand and shouted to their yellow friend as they fell into the robot's mouth, _**"Now Starlooooow!" **

_The yellow bulb closed her eyes and focused once again using her elevated powers to catch Mario and Luigi just in time! She then shot them upwards over the still-going Banzai Bill! Luckily it was far too late for it to turn back as the suction drew it into the mouth of the Wario-bot. _

**KaBOOOM!**_ The inside of Wario's head imploded as the Banzai Bill hit and exploded upon impact with whatever was inside. The blast shot the Mario Bros. out of the robot's head like rocket. Though Starlow still had them in her grasp, she was also thrown back from the explosion causing her to lose her control on them. Iggy's giant contraption exploded multiple times as pieces of its upper body flew off in different directions sending smoke signals into the already smoky sky. The heroes all fell to the hard dead grassy floor with a __**Thump!**__ almost landing in the molten lava flowing across the land. Pieces landed all around them bouncing all over. The Robotic version of Wario was Defeated._

**"YEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHH!"**_ screamed a shrill voice as it was blasted also from the explosions like missile. It was Iggy Koopa who was screaming as he crashed right into the tower. Unluckily for him, he crashed right onto his control panel! In Effect, the entire panel of expensive defense mechanisms began to spark and shake as Iggy slid off of it. The brainy yet stupid Koopaling got up slowly and growled looked at his younger brother through his broken glasses angrily. His hair was a total mess and his body was halfway covered in soot. The funny appearance of Iggy caused the young Bowser to chuckle a bit in spite of the predicament. Iggy snarled furiously as balled his fists. _

_Bowser Junior smiled uneasily and began to back away, _**"Yeah…I can't help feel like this was my Fault…You see, I saw this all going a different way!" **_Junior explained with a small innocent smile. He knew he was in trouble. The look in Iccky's 'broken' eyes told him exactly what was going to happen if he didn't get away right then. Next time he wouldn't aid his geeky brother unless he knew for sure of the outcome._

_Iggy was about to respond to his troublesome little brother when the panel started to spark crazily getting his attention. His eyes expanded knowing the destruction it was going to cause. The entire tower was connected to the control board! Their father was sure to kill them if one of his attack towers blew up! Junior looked back at the door and back to his distracted brother. _

**"Ayeee! This is bad!"** _He sputtered._ **"This is all your fault Bows-"** _He turned and found that he was all alone! The Bowser Kid ditched him! Iggy screeched and ran too the closed Tower door and pulled on the knob. _**"AHH!"** _The door was locked on the other side! _**" BOWSER! HEY! LEMME IN! LEMME IN! LET ME IN! IT'S GONNA BLOOOOW!"**_ He twisted around with even bigger animated eyes seeing the machine start to glow red and pulse…_

**"HOLY CUPCAKES AND CHEEZE DIPPED IN OOOOOIL!"** **D8**

_**~v~**_

_The room was dark and romantic…candles were lit everywhere in strange patterns and soft sensual music was playing from somewhere. The room was enormous, brilliantly decorated and just for one occupant, King Bowser. He was laid out under the covers of his incredible soft and spongy Koopa King-sized bed slumbering peacefully. He was dreaming of his best memories with and or of Princess Peach...the Wedding, the Cake she baked him, the time she was in Corona Mountain with him, etc. She was the only being in the universe that made his heart swell up out of Love…or Dejection. He loved that woman with all his heart and unfortunately everyone knew it. That was what he __was__ dreaming...at that moment, his memories changed to a different time. The Koopa King had just been defeated by the plumber after he had tried to take over Peach's castle over ten years ago. He had once again lost to the mustachioed plumber and kicked out the castle. For days he was down in the dumps..._

_The dream then changed to show him in a bar drinking a strong version of Chuckola Cola he was told would ease his pain. The Koopa Kings appearance in the Bar was frightening to most of its customers. Some left too afraid to stay; however, by the third hour everyone had warmed up to him buying him drinks and talking with him about his ongoing problems. For a while, he actually felt accepted among the community and liked by people other his own minions who really only respected and feared him. _

_Soon the crowd dispersed from him leaving to tend to their own needs. That's when Bowser's scarlet-red eyes fell upon something quite beautiful. Sitting a few seats away from him sipping on her own fruity drink, was a lovely slightly-thin Koopa-woman. She had long deep-red wavy locks that flipped and swirled in many ways shimmering in the lights of the lamps. Bowser's jaw was barely connected to his face as he watched her cross her long legs and play with her straw a bit. She then noticed her watcher from the corner of her eye and turned to him a bit interested in him. The King uncharacteristically gulped and turned away quickly trying to avoid her bright green eyes. He then took a deep breath and began to talk himself into saying something to her. He finally got the nerve and turned to talk to her and found she was gone! The Red-haired king looked around for her and finally saw a flash of her long hair as she casually walked out of the bar. Bowser quickly jumped from his tiny chair and stumbled a bit as he ran out the door to follow her outside. _

_It was dark and slightly raining when he at last exited the bar. After a few seconds of searching for her, he noticed the bright lights from his side. He ran over to the corner of the building and saw her getting ready to get on a large red and black motorcycle. She had just put on her leather jacket when she saw him. He opened his mouth to call her but he didn't have a name for her. She eyed him and they stared at each other. He then saw the woman close her eyes and give a small half smile before opening her mouth to speak..._

_**"FATHER!"**_

_**~v~**_

_Suddenly the doors to Bowser's Room burst open smashing against the walls!_

_The King's eyes popped opened as well as the lady's right beside him; instantly they looked at each other, screamed, sat up, and screamed again! _

**"Princess Peach!"**_ Bowser cried._

_She moved away from him in surprise and fell out the bed accidentally taking the red and green sheets with her. The Koopa King turned to the door to see six of his children now in the room. They were all flabbergasted seeing the princess in the same bed with their thoughts entered some of their minds and others were confused._

_Roy was the first to recover, _**"All right Pops!"**_ He yelled with a fist pump. _**"Score one for the Koopa King!"**

_Wendy sneered and closed her eyes annoyed, _**"Ugh! Daddy you know she's a tramp! Who knows where she's been!" **

_Lemmy quirked his eyebrow, _**"Um, what was Dad and the fruit lady doing?" **

_Amused, Larry smirked and whispered to his older brother. Lemmy just stared. Then his left eye began to twitch._

_Peach grunted using the bed to pick herself up,_** "Bowser! A little help please!"**_ She called as the King crawled over to her and carefully pulled her up back on the bed. She smoothed back her hair and glared at the Koopa King, _**"I knew it had to be you who made everyone fall asleep!"**_ She accused as he raised an eyebrow puzzled._

**"Did what? ME? Babe I have no clue what your talkin' about," :3**_ He told her with half-open eyes. Now it was her turn to look perplexed._

**"Huh? No no no, it had to be you...who else would put me in your bed?"**

_Bowser shrugged,_** "Beats me, after all, I fell asleep in the back entrance."**

**"Hmm, if it wasn't you…than perhaps them?"** _She asked with a glance at the Koopalings. Bowser tuned as well and narrowed his eyes at them. Ludwig opened his mouth to answer._

_Rudely Morton beat him to the punch, _**"Nope! It wasn't us Dad! We don't know what's goin' on! We came here after we awoke because all the guards and servants are fast asleep! We thought maybe we were under All rightattack!" **_He informed as Bowser and Peach looked at each other with confused faces._

**"My gratitude Morton." **_Ludwig said coldly to his oddly colored brother who smiled big just before Ludwig nodded to Roy. The Bully Koopa grinned and brought his large fist down on Morton's fat head. The talkative Koopaling yelped as Roy snickered._

**"All right Princess, what the shell are you doing in my bed? You trying to trick me or something?" **_The King questioned,_** "My minions don't go to sleep unless I tell them! I mean, sure I love the fact your even here! But the thing is, I, your usual kidnapper, didn't bring you and the only other reason for you being in here is to distract me while-"**

_Peach growled and interrupted the King with her own questions, _**"What you think I'm working with Mario to be their Trojan horse or something! Or that I just casually decided to leave my own party, walk over here and then to lie in your bed? Please Bowser, don't be absurd! This whole sleepy business started when I was at my Re-Birthday Party!"**_ She explained to him annoyed and obviously offended. He frowned and looked down thinking. _

**"Mm...Well, if not you and your posse, than who...?"**_ Bowser muttered. _

**"Ooooh! Look everyone! It's that fat man! He's really big now!"**_ Lemmy yelled before plastering his face on the window panel to get a closer look. _

**"Fat man?"**_ Larry repeated, _**"What the heck is he talking about?"** _He walked over to the window and then almost choked on his breath,_ **"G-GUYS! COME CHECK THIS OUT!" **

_The rest of the Koopalings joined them at the large window climbing on top of each other to get a good view. Only Ludwig was smart enough to go to the window right next to it to get a better closer view. _

**"Fools."**_ He muttered before looking through the window. _**"What the?" **

_What he and his siblings were looking at was the purple backside of a giant Wario! The thing then began to shake and rattle and finally its head blew up! _

**"WOAH!"**_ Some of the kids yelled in surprise as Wario's massive head was blasted into the air. The explosion's noise and power caused several windows on the bottom floors to shatter. The head was blown miles away from the Castle as the Body just smoked and fell forward with a mighty crash. Bowser and Peach ran to the window Ludwig was at and watched amazed. _

**"Was that Wario?"**_ Bowser asked as his oldest shook his head and answered._

**"Unfortunately, No. Wario's head should still be intact wherever he is. That, was a robot."**_ The castle then shook violently as one of its towers exploded! They all looked up and Bowser frowned wondering what caused the explosion. _

**"Oh that better not be my Attack Tower..." **

_Peach ignored the noise and looked closer out the window. Something started moving made her heart jump as she recognized two figures struggling to stand up out on the grass. _**"Oh! Mario! Luigi!"**_ She chimed as Bowser grunted and peered through as well. _

**"HUH? BAH! It is them!"**_ He growled stomping the ground with his massive foot frustrated. _**"What the heck were they doing here in the first place!" **

_Ludwig looked up at his father and smirked getting an idea. He removed himself from the window and pulled on Bowser's tail. The Koopa leader felt the tugging and looked down at his son, _**"What?"**_ He asked with a somber voice. _

**"Excuse me, but what are you doing? Is that not the Princess right in front of you ready for Kidnapping?" **

**"Um, is this a trick question?" **

_The blue-haired Koopaling slapped his face and tried again, _**"Is she not completely defenseless? IN YOUR CASTLE?"**_ He pushed as his dad just stared at him dumbfounded._

_Ludwig balled his fists and snarled at him exceptionally irritated by his fathers occasional stupidity. He was about to speak again when Morton cut in once._

**"KIDNAP THE PRINCESS DAD! SHE'S RIGHT THERE!"**_ He yelled as Peach gasped and Bowser snapped his fingers in response._

**"AHA! That's brilliant Morton!" **_The browned Koopaling smiled big receiving his much deserved praise. _

_Ludwig, already on the annoyed by Bowser, turned to his younger brother and stomped over to him angrily. The fat Koopaling gulped and backed into Roy who crossed his arms blocking the way over to the exit. _**"Sorry, No passage allowed at this time, SUCKA!"**_ He told him with a large toothy grin._

_Morton smiled weakly and turned around to face his older sibling. Suddenly he saw multi-colored stars everywhere as well as flashing red lights. Pain riveted through his body as he quickly faded in unconsciousness falling backwards onto the floor._

**"That's for pilfering me of my thunder you brainless idiot."**_ Ludwig hissed wiping his hands on his blue and green cloth. He then turned to see Bowser had already grabbed the Princess and sent everyone to stop the Mario Bros. Roy laughed and stepped on Morton as he ran out of the room ready to cause some trouble. The classical Koopaling closed his eyes and composed himself. Very rarely would he lose his temper like that. He usually ignored his siblings and their moronic actions, but Morton had crossed the line. Twice. _

_Ludwig turned his nose up at his knocked-out brother and walked over to the exit thinking about the plan he had for his enemies. With a malevolent smile he exited his father's room, "_**Hmph…now, let's see if I can put a twist on things…" **

_**~v~**_

**WHAM! **_The Front doors of the Koopa Kastle slammed open as Mario and Luigi stomped inside ready for battle! Starlow floated above them looking fierce, _**"Ok guys; let's see what ol' Bowser has in store for us!" **

_The trio went on into a hallway and came into the foyer. They then noticed all the usual enemies were fast asleep! Goombas, Koopas, Bob-ombs and even the Thwomps were out cold, snoring away. Mario took off his hat and scratched his head thinking that maybe Bowser wasn't the culprit behind the sleep attack. However, his thoughts changed immediately after jumping out the way of an orange magic blast. _

_He slid to the right and watched as Larry Koopa stepped out of the shadows grinning. Mario's attention was then caught by another magic sphere headed his way! He back-flipped over it perfectly evading the black fire ball as well as a magic golden ring coming from his front unintentionally. _

_With a few chuckles the four Koopa kids came into view. They surrounded the Mario bros with Roy blocking the entrance. _**"Back off you rowdy Koopalings! We're not afraid to take on a bunch of pubescent kids!"**_ Luigi warned as Starlow added her own two cents._

**"YEAH! Don't make us go crazy on you!"**

**"Oh please!"** _Wendy scoffed, _**"Let's show these punks we mean business!" **

_Larry snickered and pointed at them with his wand, _**"Copy that sis! ATTACK!"**_ He ordered running at the Mario brothers._

_Mario got into his jumping pose when Larry stopped noticing that his siblings weren't moving. _**"Huh? Guys?" **

_Roy crossed his arms, _**"Sorry kid but you're the bottom of the Commander-chain. Unless the BigMan sayz you're the top of the chain like BJ, we don't take orders from you."**_ He stated as Larry frowned and looked down depressed._

**"Man, I never get to do anything cool! Just because I'm too young!"**_ He pouted making Wendy roll her eyes._

**"Lemmy would you do the honor of taking us into battle?"**_ Roy asked as if the eldest in the room was their master._

_The circus Koopaling looked at them while on his belly lying on his rubber ball. He was just silently looking at the ceiling with one eye and at Roy with the other. He then said one sentence that started everything. _**"Look what I can do!"**_ With that said he jumped up and began balancing upside down on his ball like an expert! __**WOW! **_**80**

_**... ...**_

_The room just stared at the Koopa who continued to balance cutely as if he was the most important person in the room. Only Luigi was clapping and cheering. _

**"Bravo! Wonderful-a poise and grace! A perfect 10!"**

_Everyone_ _else _= **B/**

**"THAT'S IT! I'm outta here!"**_ Roy snapped as he stomped past the Mario brothers,_ **"I've got cooler things to do than stick 'round here!". **

_Larry, still bummed out, sniffled and also left for another room. _**"Have fun rescuing the Princess…"** _He moaned before closing the door to his wing of the house at the very bottom of the entire Castle._

_Wendy shrugged and took out her expensive pink and white Shell Phone,_** "Ugh, what-Ever!"** _she said also deciding to abandon their mission. The spoiled Koopaling dialed a number on her phone and waited a few seconds before chatting to some weirdo on the other line.__** "Aww, Kevin…I love your voice too!"**_ _She gushed sweetly before remembering the overweight hairy men in the room listening to her. She gasped and covered the speaker on her phone before yelling at the heroes, _**"Oh my Gosh! Get away from me you looozers!"** _She spat before quickly deciding to leave the foyer after sticking her pink tongue at them as well as putting her hand to her forehead in the shape of an 'L'._

**"Okay...that was really easy."** _She said as Luigi agreed. They turned around and realized Lemmy was still in the room...doing the exact same thing. He was technically now the only obstacle in the way…and he just balanced on his little ball. Mario shrugged and walked around the Circus performer with Starlow and Luigi following._

_Lemmy tried to follow them but after they entered another room, Starlow smiled at the Koopaling just about to enter with them and used her powers to slam the door right on Lemmy's face! Starlow giggled a bit and then heard a soft Thud! on the other side of the door followed by a soft whimpering. Starlow sighed and flew over to her friends._

_Now that the Koopalings were 'defeated'; the heroes advanced deeper into the massive House of Koopa…completely unaware of the creepy shadow stalking them. Will they find the Princess and return her to her own Castle? Or will she permanently become a member of the Koopa Family? Only time will tell..._

**~v~**

**Man that was tiring, not this chapter, but the entire thing! And yes I know I sux at battle scene...Im much better at comedy and romance. lol This was originally gonna be super long! But to save time and just get a chapter out there quickly, I split it into three chapters. I hope you really like this one! It's right before a really chaotic boss fight, and then the finale of this short adventure of sleep and Peach kidnapping.**

**The next chapter is entitled:**

******~Operation Hair-Raiser!**~

**The next part will be posted maybe…Wednesday? IdkmybffRose? :P**

**Thank you for reading this and if you reviewed, than a thousand kisses to your forehead! XD Thank you and come again!  
**


	4. Operation: 'Hair Raiser'

**AND NOW...**

_**I, King Bowser Koopa King, present to you, the fourth chapter from the House of Koopa entitled,**_

**-****Operation Hair-Raiser!****-**

_**~v~**_

"**Knock knock? Anybody kidnapped in-a here?"**_ Luigi asked as he opened the door to a new room. He walked in and held it open as his brother and friend came in. They all wow'ed when they noticed how large the area was. The walls were painted a golden-yellow completely contrasting with the rest of the castle's stone gray medieval styling. A fountain shooting water upwards from the mouths of Cheep-Cheeps sat in the center of the room. Portraits of the Koopa King himself hung everywhere showing him laughing while holding his belly, showing his rear to the viewer and other lame poses. Statues of pure gold in the form of himself watched the visitors as they strolled in. On the other side of the room was a large stone staircase leading up to the next room, which no doubt was the entrance to an important area._

"**Geeze, Bowser's Castle never stays the exact same!" **_Luigi acknowledged scanning the area, _**"Wonder how he does it!"**

_Starlow looked around making sure they were safe._ **"I think were alone guys, though…I think we're being watched…" **

_Mario's eyes darted all over as he began walking forward slowly_, **"You and-a me both Star…after all, we only saw four Koopalings on-a the way here." **

"**Exactly! Where are the others?"** _His brother added looking up at the chandeliers and second floor of the room. He then caught sight of a flash of blue, _**"AHA! There!"**_ He shouted pointing at the upper floor. The others turned around but like Luigi, saw nothing. _

_The yellow bulb turned to the green hero,_ **"What did you see?" **

"**I saw Ludwig's blue-ness! It was his hair! At least I think…might've been Larry...Kamek?"** _He told them quite unsure of himself. Mario nodded and continued his search for the enemy. _

_Ludwig was the smartest of the Koopalings and therefore the most dangerous in Mario's opinion. He was always the hardest to trounce. Mario's ears then caught the sound of something in front of him! He quickly ran towards the sound that came from behind one of the pillars. _

"**GOTCHA! HUH?" O.o!**

_He paused shocked to see that it was only Popple! Oh all people, POPPLE! The not-so-shadow-like thief shrieked seeing one of his least favorite foes. _**"DRATS! I was so quiet and sneaky too!"**_ He grumbled kicking at the tower of salt. _

_The plumber put a hand to his forehead irritated, _**"What are you-a doing here?"**

_Popple smirked and put his hands on his hips peeved that he was being interrogated by one of his most annoying enemies, _**"You dopes are great at find'n all kinds of goodies! Beanstars, coins, you name it! So I followed ya here. I figured whoever owned this castle probably had an enormous metaphorical bowl of dough in his private room, so I stuck with you drips! But look at this!"**_ He gestured to the small crack his made using a tiny pick, _**"This entire thing is made of painted rock! DO you see Gold? NO! What a cheapskate!" **

_Mario rolled his eyes, _**"Ay, you really-"**

_Suddenly he heard screaming from behind him! He spun around to see his partners high in the air held up by an enormous blue furry fist coming from the top floor! _

"**WOAH! That's just plain Freaky man!"**_ Popple shouted hiding behind the pillar. Without delay, Mario took off running back to the others. The bean-like criminal called out to him, _**"You go on and do your do! After that take out the big man! I have the utmost confidence in ya!" **

_Ignoring the words of his enemy, Mario kept his eyes on the giant fist holding his brother and friend. Creepy laughter greeted him as he came to a stop under the furry hand. _

"**Mama-Mia!"** _The surprised plumber yelled astonished at what he was looking at. It was Ludwig, except, his wild blue hair was now incredibly long and wilder than ever! He would put Rapunzel to shame for sure. The blue arm was coming from the Koopaling's hair! The bushy prince grinned and looked down at his enemy from the second floor. _

"**Well, hello plumber, what do you think of my extensive new hairstyle?"** _He asked bringing a comb through some of his locks._ **"Yes, its marvelous isn't it? See, I choose to take a different course in annihilating you since robots and fancy gadgets don't seem to have much effect on you. I decided to take a more organic approach. So I went into Iggy's 'Super Secret' laboratory and stole a bit of his Hair growth formula. As you can see, it worked like a charm."** _He explained while holding Mario's cohorts in his hairy fist. With a smirk he made the hand squeeze Luigi and Starlow tightly making them yelp in pain as the bristles stuck into them like needles. _

_Mario bared his teeth angrily trying to figure out a plan to take out the prince and save his brother and friend. Ludwig put a hand to his mouth chuckling._ **"Am I making you mad Mario? Well then, I suppose you better do something then!"**_ He said with a slick smirk. The Koopa-kickin' Italian cracked his knuckles and ran towards the staircase that allowed access to the top floor. He ran as fast as possible. Who knew how long Luigi and Starlow would last!_

_**~v~**_

"**Come on Toadsworth! Put the pedal to the metal! This IS Operation Hell-Raiser! MOVE IT!"** _Princess Daisy of Sarasaland yelled from the backseat of the sleek and golden Parade Car. _

"**I'm going as fast as I can Princess!"** _The old man shouted. Daisy huffed and looked up annoyed. She was called upon by the old Toad to help rescue Peach from Bowser who they assumed had something to do with the sudden sleep spell. She wasted no time ripping off her dress and throwing on her baggy Army pants, a green tank-top, steel-toe boots and black makeup! She was now on the way to save her best friend! Though they'd never get there in time to help Mario and Luigi!_

_She groaned and was about to suggest switching places with him when a familiar sound next to her caught her attention. Her eyes expanded in shock in amazement,_ **"YOSHI!"**

"**Yoshi!"** _Toadsworth repeated not looking around,_ **"What bout him?"** _…No answer? He quirked an eyebrow and turned around to see he was alone! Great fear shown on his face as his eyes nearly exploded,_ **"PRINCESS DAISY!"** _He screamed looking everywhere except behind him._

_He then heard laughter and turned to his upper left._ **"Good Heavens! It is Yoshi!"** _He exclaimed seeing her riding the green dinosaur. _

_Yoshi waved at the old-timer who in return waved back a bit confused._

_Daisy smiled,_ "**Hey! We'll meet you at the Castle! Oh and incoming rock!"** _She notified him before Yoshi sped up leaving the Parade Car in his dust. _

_Toadsworth gasped realizing he never took his foot off the pedal! He turned to the front and screamed,_ **"OH MY!"**

_**WHAM!**__ The crash threw him out the car and over the rock sailing through the air,_ **"MAMA-MIAAAAA WAS A GREAT PICTUUUUUURRREEE!"** _He wailed before landing face-first in the dirt. After a few seconds he slowly lifted his enormous head up, _**"iT rEAllY wAS…IF yoU hAVEnT SeEN it, shAMe On yoU…" **_With that his head dropped and he was out like a light._

_**~v~**_

~**Boss Battle!** ~

_Ludwig watched and waited until the hero was on the floor with him before unleashing furry tentacles of hair at him. Mario though was a pro at jumping and dodging, he easily flipped over the first appendage and bounced off the wall dodging another before sliding under two others. The blue Koopa tightened his jaw as he shot more at the plumber._ **"Stop moving you injudicious pasta-lover! You're only protracting your hirsute defeat!" **

_Mario was getting close and Ludwig knew it. With a grunt he focused his hair to a single section and fired another giant fist with the rest of his hair that wasn't already shot at Mario or holding enemies. He also started pulling back the hair he fired at the fat man. The red-clad Goomba-squisher saw the incoming punch and quickly grabbed one of the retreating hair limbs on the floor. The blue fist shot over the red-man's head as he was being dragged to Ludwig. Mario held on 'til the hair finally got back to its master and jumped off surprising the villain! _**"WHAT!"** **O0O** _Ludwig yelled with as Mario cried out and swung his power-packed fist straight into Ludwig's face! The impact knocked the creepy Koopa backwards several feet! The arm that held Luigi and Starlow released them as it lost its form. _

_The two landed and looked up to see Mario staring at Ludwig who struggled to get to his feet. The brainy Koopa prince glared at his Father's arch-nemesis and grinned,_ **"That was smart…I didn't expect you to do that to tell you the truth."** _He admitted as Mario stepped closer. _

"**You done yet? Or do you-a want round two?" **_He inquired making Ludwig snarl annoyed. _

"**I think I know when I've been overpowered."** _He said closing his eyes exhaling deeply_. **"Go on, get the woman and abscond." **_He ordered as he turned away calling his hair back to him. Mario frowned and watched as the long blue tresses flowed around him headed for the skull of Ludwig. He shrugged and was about to jump off the second floor joining the others when the tables were turned! The remaining locks flowing around him suddenly flew off the floor and wrapped around Mario's feet and climbed up his body! Mario gasped and tried to kick free but it was too late. The tresses of the prince fully wrapped him up in a matter of seconds! _

"**MAAARIO!" **_Luigi and Starlow cried seeing their leader get wrapped up. The Koopaling chuckled as he brought the plumber out over the first floor. They all watched as Mario became a giant ball of hair connected to Ludwig. _

"**Unfortunately, I wasn't quite ready to admit defeat. I'm more of a round two type of guy. Hm, now I wonder just how long you can hold your breath..."**

_**~v~**_

**-Cue EPIC 'Attack' SSBB music from 'Fire Emblem'!-**

_Nothing could stop them! No Koopa, Goomba, Shy Guy or Bob-omb stood a chance against the combined might of the Desert Princess and her green-steed! Yoshi gobbled up enemies left and right while Daisy slugged, drop-kicked and utterly destroyed anyone that happened to cross their paths! _

_The Princess smirked seeing the first of the Koopalings sitting on the door steps to the Castle front door. With a _**"HIYA!"**_ she jumped in the air causing the Koopa prince to look up to see the women come down on his face! Larry's eyes bugged out his head as he screeched in pain before falling backwards holding his head. _

"**OW!"**_ He yelped with tears in his eyes. She nodded to Yoshi and ran past him as the dino followed. Larry glared at them and sneered, _**"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" **

_More enemies stood in their paths! Yoshi quickly rolled into an egg and barreled into the Piranha plants crushing them instantly! They groaned in pain as the heroes ran forward on a mission of Attack! _

"**Huh! What are they doing here?"**_ Iggy muttered to himself seeing the two running at him. _

"**WHERE'S MY COUSIN YOU NERD!"**_ Daisy roared causing Iggy to shriek and run the opposite direction. _**"YOSHI GET HIM!"**

"**Gotcha! Here comes Yoshi!"**

_The dino smirked and ran even faster catching up quickly! He loaded up a hardened egg, aimed, and hurled it at the bespectacled geek attempting to escape. _**BAM!**_ The egg struck Iggy in the back of the head! The green-haired maniac laughed uncontrollably as he held his head and suddenly ran into a Bowser Statue! He stuck to it for a second and fell off it with now completely broken glasses. He was out. Daisy sneered and turned to Yoshi._

"**Hmm, maybe Yoshi shoulda thrown it a bit softer…"**

"**He's no use to us now, we gotta find another Koopaling! Come on!"**_ She yelled as they stepped on the brat and went on with their operation. They didn't see the second Koopaling walk up to his brother and shake his head._

"**Hm, maybe his whole plan we came up with was a bad idea…"**_ Junior said looking at his older sibling. He then turned to the way Daisy and Yoshi went and decided to follow them. _**"This is getting' outta hand! I think something bad is gonna happen Iggy, so you stay here in your coma while I go make sure nothing goes horribly wrong!"**_ He told his bro as his words fell on deaf ears. He then started after his intruders. _

_Daisy paused at an intersection and looked left to see another Koopa Kid! She smirked and ran full speed, _**"Yoshi! Get her attention!"**_ She commanded as he loaded up and fired one right at Wendy O. Koopa who was still on her phone chatting to her boyfriend._

"**And...FIRE!"**_ He yelled shooting it. The Egg hit the wall right near Wendy's face causing her to shriek. _

_The female Koopaling gasped and snapped her head in Daisy's direction as the Princess waved at Wendy grinning._** "Hold on a second!"**_ She said to the boy on the other line and then covered up the mouthpiece, _**"You think you can just barge up in here and mess with me! You picked the wrong one flower-girl!" **

"**Where's Bowser! We know he kidnapped Peach!"**

"**Yeah! We want her back!"**_ The lizard added._

_Wendy only grabbed her magic wand out her shell and sneered sending a golden ring at them._

"**I got it!"**_ He told his friend. Daisy smirked and jumped over the ring as Yoshi licked it up. He couldn't swallow it so he ran around preparing to send it back. _

_The Koopa girl snarled and ran at her peachy rival's best friend. Daisy attempted to land on Wendy's head when the evil Princess smartly tucked into her shell! _

"**OW-WOW-WOW-WOWWWW!"**_ The brunette yelped holding her feet. Yoshi ran up to the pink villain and spat out the ring just as she came out her shell. Wendy was hit right in the face causing her to flip onto her stomach! _

_She helped her snout in pain, _**"YAOOOWW!"**_ She screamed dropping the phone beside her. Daisy quickly slid beside the brat and snatched up the phone and dodged away as Wendy slashed at her._

_**(1)**__The Princess put the phone to her ear and spoke, "_**Is this the Infamous Bowser?"**_ She asked as a voice replied to her._

"**Um no, this is Kevin…"**

_Daisy looked at the phone disgusted hurled it to the floor shattering it. _

_Wendy gasped and jumped up furiously, _**"HEY! I LIKE THAT GUY!"**_ She yelled with clenched fists. The desert girl kicked up a piece of wood that happened to be there and swung her foot into it sending it at Wendy who angrily jumped up and Ax-kicked it in half! _**"YOU'RE SO GONNA BUY ME A NEW PHONE!"**_ Suddenly a Fly-Guy came into the room and saw them about to fight._

"**OH SNAP!" **_He exclaimed ecstatic as he face broke into a grin. He then faced the halls and yelled out, _**"E'ERYBODY COME QUICK! IT'S ABOUT TO BE A GIRLFIGHT!" **_Immediately the room flooded with Bowser's minions! They lined the circular room and filled the halls! __**(2)**__A short Goomba covered in chains wearing a hat and shades and necklaces ran in front of them followed by a brown and black Koopa also with gold and silver 'bling' on. _

"**YEAH! It's Princess Daisy goin' head ta head wit' Wendy O. Koopa ya'll! I'm ya boy, Lil' Goom and we got ya main man Big Koops in the hizzouse!" **_He yelled into a small microphone while showing of his teeth which were heavily decorated with diamonds and expensive jewels. The Koopa flashed the Bowser gang sign and the crowd went feral as fight music was put on. It was 'Girlfight' by Brook Valentime-bomb_

"**OHHH! THEY BOUT TO THROW DEM BOWS!"**

"**THEY BOUT TO SWANG DEM THANGS!" **_The crowd sang in unison as Lil' Goom and Big Koops directed them. _

"**IT'S ABOUT TO BE A WHAT!"**_ They hollered as everyone shouted the answer at the top of their lungs._

"**GIRLFIGHT!" **

_**~v~**_

~**Boss Battle pt.2!** ~

"**Here I go!" **_Luigi yelled._

"**For Mario!" **_Starlow added circling Luigi._

_With a chortle Ludwig took out his scepter from his shell and swiftly fired several magic orbs at them! He would've used his hair if it wasn't all used to hold Mario tightly. Starlow focused her powers and froze Ludwig's magical balls and threw them back. Ludwig quickly dodged them and smirked before sending the gigantic sphere of blue hair at the both of them! Luigi yelped as it struck him hard knocking him into the wall. The yellow star sprite gasped and went over to him. The prince laughed and made the hair ball rise getting ready to come back down on them. _

_Starlow quickly stopped in the air just as it began to fall. Luigi jumped to his feet and got out of the way just as his friend's power failed. She managed to dodge it fortunately angering Ludwig. He sneered and swung the wand shooting more blue 'fire' balls at them. _

"**Follow my lead!"**_ Luigi yelled jumping in front of the orbs. He jumped over one and rolled under the second. Starlow followed easily weaving around them. Once Luigi got closer Ludwig grinned and sent the giant lump of hair at him once again. _**"Now Starlow!"**_ Luigi yelled as she flew in front of Luigi and used her ability to stop it. The Green man then Super Jumps high into the air landing on the floating ball and ran across the large trail of hair coming from Ludwig's head. The Koopaling snarled and broke his hair out of Starlow's magical grasp. He quickly forced the hairball backwards to smash Luigi! But this was all planned! _

_Luigi did another Super Jump blasting into the air completely over the blue ball! Once again Ludwig was outsmarted! His scream was cut off once it slammed right into him knocking him into the wall. He bounced off and landed on his belly. His eyes swirled showing his unconsciousness. Luigi was caught in the air by Starlow and then lifted onto the second floor where he right away started tearing at the ball of hair. _

"**He's probably almost outta air!"**_ The yellow spirit shouted in fear making her partner tear even faster. Suddenly the both of them were hit by blue magic balls! They were blasted right off the platform on onto the first floor. _

_Ludwig walked up to the edge of the second floor and growled sending even more magic attacks at them. _**"There's no possible way I'm gonna be bamboozled again! I'm far too intellectual for you tactless fools!"**_ He yelled before launching himself off the second floor. He started running in the air and fluttered above their heads distracting them. They didn't even notice the wrecking-ball-like hairstyle before it slammed into them! They slid across the floor hitting a column. _**"How did it feel to be tricked! Don't mess with this big-haired genius!"**_ He taunted landing on the floor. He then made the ball rise up and float around looking for an opening. He definitely didn't want them to get their hands on it again. _

_The Mario brother sneered and got to his feet. _**"We're running outta time!" **_He muttered. He then got an idea and without hesitation whispered it to Starlow. She smiled and faced the enemy who eyed them both, though one of his eyes he could barely open. _

"**Let's Go!"**_ Luigi barked, he then ran towards the prince and started jumping. Ludwig tried to see what the green man was attempting; he waved his wand and fired more magical nuisances at them. He then jumped in the air himself and started fluttering above them. Luigi smirked and on the third jump launched himself off the ground way over the magic attacks headed for Starlow! Ludwig sneered and punched at Luigi who had gotta close. However the mushroom hero was just as heroic as Mario and was falling back down to the ground, but not alone! He cleverly grabbed Ludwig's feet much to the Koopa Kid's surprise! He then hurled Ludwig straight to the floor ahead of him! _

"**AHH!"**_ Ludwig hit the floor landing on his rump hard! He groaned loudly as the pain shot up his body. His eyes watered a bit from the sheer pain of his hips hitting hard concrete. It wasn't over yet though! His magic attack was sent right back at him by Starlow! He frowned and closed his eyes, _**"I hate Mondays…"**_** WHAM! **__They thwacked him right in the face knocking him onto his back. The green plumber smiled and Starlow realized her grasp on him allowing him to drop near the teenager. He then back-flipped in the air and gracefully landed right on the belly of the composer! _

"**OUUMMMPH!"** _The villainous teenager grunted vocally as Luigi jumped off. Ludwig groaned for a while before he was out. His scepter rolled out of his hands and onto the floor. The giant ball shook and dropped to the ground with a mighty thud unraveling a bit. Luigi and Starlow immediately ran over to it._

"**Hurry Luigi! We don't know if he sucked enough air before he was captured!" **

_Luigi grabbed at it and tore through it as fast as possible ripping hair off by the handful desperate to see his big brother. Thankfully it was no longer hard and could easily be ripped off. At last, Mario's arm burst through where Luigi was pulling._ **"Mario!"** _The smiling green-bean grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him out. When Mario was completely out of the hair ball Luigi released him dropping the main hero on the floor._

_Instantly the red-faced mustachioed-man opened his mouth and started breathing in and out hectically trying to recover fully. Luigi cried out in joy and grabbed his favorite brother and hugged him tightly causing Mario to loose all the air he struggled to recover! _

"**OHH HO HO HO! I'ma so happy you're alive and breathing!" **_He screamed with tears coming down his face._

_Starlow gasped,_ **"Luigi, he CAN'T breathe!"**

"**Say WHHHAAAA!"** _He yelled then pulled Mario from him and saw the red man's face was blue with X's where his eyes should've been._ **"OH NOOOOO! Wake up bro! Speak to me!"** _He screamed while holding Mario's collar and slapping him several times. _

_Finally the man with the great 'stach awoke and started breathing deeply again. Their golden star friend sighed,_ **"You okay Mario?" ^^;**

"**Oh..mama mia…I'ma fine…thanks to you guys."** _He answered. Luigi hugged him again, though with much less 'Oomph'._

"**Your welcome bro! We brothers gotta stick-a together! We're together 'til the end!" **

_Starlow began to glow with happiness,_ **"Aww! That's so awesome**!"

_Mario smirked and looked at the Koopaling who appeared to be in a coma. He gave his buds a thumbs-up much to Starlow's delight and turned to the staircase. He was about to speak when he saw someone hiding behind a column. He sighed and looked to see Popple still there grinning. He flashed a thumbs-up at Mario. The hero shook his head and continued walking. Popple smirked malevolently and switched the thumbs-up right-side down with a small chortle._

_Now that the oldest Koopaling was now defeated, Mario smiled and started up the grand staircase. Luigi and their star spirit buddy followed glad they were almost done with the Castle of Bowser. All they needed to now, was knock Bowser off his high horse like they always do and take the Princess home! …Though something was eating at him, the same thing that was eating at Bowser's youngest son. They both knew something was different…off. Mario knew this Bowser fight would be different…he just couldn't put his finger on it._

_**~v~**_

_The girls glowered at each other while walking around in circles never taking theirs eyes off each other._

"**DING DING!"**_ Yoshi sounded mimicking the bell noise. _

_Daisy cried out and dashed at Wendy as the Koopa girl did the same. They met in the middle with an explosion of fury! Dust went everywhere as they fought crazily! The crowd was going wild! Yoshi cheered on Daisy as the others rooted for both. Daisy jumped out the dust and watched as Wendy jumped after her. The flowery women quickly spun around and back-kicked the Koopaling right in the face! _

"**OHHH!"**_ The bystanders covered their mouths laughing as Wendy hit the floor. Daisy waited 'til the girl got to her feet. She snarled at the Princess of Sarasaland and took off her bow in one swipe and flung it at Daisy who copied the attack by throwing her own golden crown at the Princess of Darkland! The thrown objects met in the air and clang and drop to the ground. _

_The girls stared at each other silently. This was it, the last strike. The one standing would come out the victor. Out of the blue their faces contorted viciously snarling at each other before they charged at each other one final time. Both did a war cry as they jumped in the air. Daisy did a flying kick as Wendy struck out with her charged up scepter. They met in the air with a flash of light! The two landed several feet opposite each other. They froze, neither moving but staying crouched. They did this for what seemed like minutes but were only a few seconds. Everyone was watching to see who was going down. _

_Unfortunately Daisy as hit hard! She gritted her teeth and dropped to her knees. Yoshi frowned seeing her defeat. Wendy grinned using her peripheral vision to see the wounded Women. However! Wendy's grin quickly faded away as she fell flat on her face KO'ed! _

_The crowd went wild seeing Daisy succeed in defeating the evil Koopaling. Yoshi ran over to Daisy and helped her to her feet. _**"Thanks Yoshi."**_ She groaned feeling the wound on her side. She reached into a bag on her shoulder and pulled out a Super Mushroom and ate it in one bite. Instantly her health was rejuvenated! She stood to her feet and stretched. "_**Ah, much better! All right, let's get some info!"**_ Yoshi smirked and ran up to Big Bomb._

"**Where's Princess Peach!" **

"**Yo man chillax! She's upstairs on the wing entitled, 'Bowser's wing' seriously? Don't you read the overhead directions?"**_ He said calm and relaxed. Yoshi threw him backwards into Lil' Goom and ran back to his partner. _

"**Okay Yoshi…I completely didn't think to look up…but it doesn't matter! We know our course so let's move!"**_ Yoshi nodded in agreement and ran ahead of her. They went past the downed Koopaling allowing Daisy to grab her crown as they kept running. Now that the battle of the same sex was over and there way was clear, all that stood between them and Peach was the infamously sprung Bowser…_

_**~v~**_

**-Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I only own the plot. Everything else is of Nintendo-**

_**Finally…I updated this story with a new chapter! It's a lot bigger than it was originally gonna being that's for sure…Did anyone get the references I dropped in? I'm hoping it was obvious enough! If you didn't and you need help…read that part that list them k? I do hope you all liked this chap. It took several days just to get it right! I re-edited this soooo much! It originally didn't even have Daisy and Yoshi and Toadsworth or Popple! It was strictly gonna be a Ludwig chap. It was gonna actually be called 'Their Galactic Vengeance!' involving the fight with Ludwig as well as him summoning weaker versions of almost every boss from the first Mario galaxy! But changed it to this Hairy boss fight. Ay, please review and tell me what you think! Who knows I may still use that previous idea for a later boss fight :]**_

_**~ JLT**_

**Here's the references!**

**(1) **_This was from the hit movie Charlie's Angels! I'm sure you'll remember the cell phone scene during the final battle lol, epic. Had to use it! ^^;_

**(2) **_This is bluntly obvious! It was a play on the music video by Brooke Valentine with Lil' John and Big Boi! That song would've been perfect for this scene! _


	5. Heartbroken: Pt1

**-Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I only own the plot and obvious things Nintendo didn't name and create. Everything else is of Nintendo.-**

**AND NOW...**

_**I, King Bowser Koopa King, present to you, the Fifth chapter from the House of Koopa subtitled,**_

**- ****All is Fair in Love and War**** –**

_**

* * *

**_

_**~v~**_

"For the last time Bowser, **NO**, I will **NOT** marry you!"

"Oh come on Babe! Seriously! This offer won't last soon!"

_The two were at the very top of the enormously high Fortress of Koopa waiting on the hero to show up with his teammates. The throne room was large, very large-almost too big for a castle! Bowser figured it had to be huge in order for all his servants to worship and serve him. Columns and more portraits lined the walls as well as statues and expensive furniture in corners of it. Peach was tied up to a large throne chair sitting by the King in his own chair. They were both on a rectangular platform at the back of the room. Both their chairs had a circular raised area that allowed them to spin around for their enjoyment. _

_Bowser grinned and pulled out a red rose and held it to the Princess. _"PLEEEEAAASE?"

_Peach smiled seeing it, _"Oh you wanna-be romanticist."_ She teased causing him to grin blissfully. She then exhaled deeply before speaking to her kidnapper with immense sweetness in her voice. _"Bowser please stop making me reject you…it doesn't make me feel good."_ The Princess pleaded turning her head away from him, _"You know I don't love you, I mean, I like you yes, but as more of an…um, sorta-kinda-close-friend-like-associate."

_The Koopa King growled, _"Why can't you see me as something more than that!"_ He yelled tossing the rose to the ground, _"Can't you see that I **LOVE** you! I have since the moment I met you! You're the main reason I wake up every morning…you complete me in more ways than one! PLEASE…please just say you love me too, say that you've been holding back your true feelings for me."

_Peach turned to him slowly and put her hands to her heart and shook her head, _"Bowser…I can't, I-I think I've already found my soul mate…"_ She told him gently. The words came out her mouth but she wasn't sure about them. Did she love the short, plump man with the brilliant mustache? She wasn't certain…_

_Bowser closed his eyes put his head down and started growling. Peach put a hand to her mouth and watched as he got angrier and angrier. He then opened his jaws and said one word, _**"MARIO…"**

_As if on cue, the slightly overweight plumber burst into the room with his partners behind him. _

"Mario!"_ Peach called as the plumber spotted her in the far back of the room tied to the throne chair._

"Peach!"_ He called back running to her._

**"MARIO!"**_ Roared Bowser as he stood up and lifted his large head. Fierce red flames erupted from his mouth causing Peach to shriek in fear. He then launched himself off the throne and landed in front of the heroes with such intensity that the entire room shook crazily. Large pieces of the roof began to fall around them. Unfortunately a massive storage room of Lava was above them and with the floor under it collapsing, the molten liquid started to pour onto the area. The circular throne the Princess was on then magically rose high into the air high above the arena and out of harm's way as the magma flowed around the pillar. The beings that did this were none other than Kamek finally awaking as well as Kammy Koopa. The two flew up to the Princess and began to circle it keeping her under their protection if the lava should fall from above her._

_Bowser grunted and jumped onto a section of the roof that fell and glared at the Mario Bros. who also bounded onto a lava-proof ceiling piece. They all just stared at each other sternly before Bowser broke the 'silence'. _

"It's not Fair…**IT'S NOT FAIR!"**_ He shouted with hatred in his blood-red eyes._

_Starlow was confused, _"What are you complaining about now?"

"**SHUT IT CHIPPY, OR WHATEVER THE SHELL YOUR NAME IS!"**_ The bestial King ordered, _"What isn't fair is that that fat idiot there is the reason I'll never get what I want! She loves him! **HIM! MARIO!"**_ He yelled pointing at the red and blue hero. Mario only continued to glare at his nemeses completely ignoring Luigi and Starlow's glances. _

_Bowser clenched his fist, _"I'm sick of always coming in second place to you."_ He said speaking directly at Mario, _"I'm tired of loosing over and over and over to your stupid antics. **I WANT TO WIN! I DESERVE TO WIN FOR ONCE!"**

_Mario remained silent prepared for an attack. He didn't have anything to say. It wasn't his fault Peach had fell for him, if anything, it was Bowser's fault they even met in the first place. If the Koopa King had never kidnapped Peach in the first place they would've never met. _

_The Mushroom Savior kept his ground and never took his cerulean-blue eyes of the wicked heart-broken beast. Bowser snarled and continued. _"This will be the end for you Mario. Its time I finished your game! **PREPARE TO DIE!"**_ He thundered while glowing bright red, he then raised his arms above him. Using his unique dark magic, he caused the lava around him to explode into the air and land on top of him! _

"Master Bowser!"_ Kamek and Kammy yelled surprised by the act of the supernatural. The Lava crashed upon the King covering him up completely turning him into a magma-colored beast. He then roared and jumped into the sea of red! _**"MASTER BOWSER!"**_They screamed looking at the lava. _

_Suddenly the room began to shake and out of the center of the room an enormous mountain of lava rose upwards. It then began to form into the shape of the Almighty Koopa! They all gasped seeing the King now appear to be made of pure lava! Magma-Bowser turned around and faced the Mario bros. and let out another fearsome roar._

_Mario got in his fighting pose as Luigi got beside him and got in his. _

"**Let's-a Go!"**

"**Okey-dokey!"**

~ **BOSS BATTLE!** ~

_**Round One**_

_Immediately after the roar two monstrous Magmaarghs appeared from under the Lava along with a few Magmaws and Blaarghs! The monsters headed for Mario and Luigi desperate to assist their master. _

_Luigi ran in front of his team and made the 'pause' sign with his hands, _**"PAUSE! **We need to think of a plan!"_ He yelled as the brute rolled his eyes and crossed his arms waiting._

"Mario! What do we do! We can't hurt something made of molten liquid!"_ Starlow asked anxious. The red hero had no clue what to do, he quickly started thinking up a plan. _

"HEY! You guys!"

_The heroes looked behind them to see Daisy and Yoshi! The friends quickly ran over to them, _"Mario! Luigi! Oh I'm so…Whoa!"_ She exclaimed seeing Magma-Bowser sneering at them. Yoshi jumped into the air and fired several eggs at the monsters. The eggs hit and rendered them unconscious for a few seconds. _

"We came to help you!"_ Yoshi said landing._

"Yeah…those monsters weren't gonna attack yet."_ Luigi told him as the dinosaur scratched his head._

"Oh! Yoshi's bad!"

_Daisy reached into her backpack and pulled out two items that made Mario and Luigi jump for joy. _

"Greetings Mario."_ Said the robotic voice of Mario's Island friend. _

"FLUDD!"_ He yelled joyfully as he took him from Daisy._

"I thought it was time he was given back to ya! After all, my flowers are blooming and have enough water for a while."_ The desert princess explained as Mario strapped his friend to his back. _"Luigi also got that weird guy in the white coat that lives outside the mansion to make it so that Fludd could switch to all the nozzles whenever you wanted!"

_Mario smiled, _"Thanks so very much!"

_Daisy smirked and handed Luigi his Poltergeist 3000, _"I thought it would be safe to bring this! Can't have my man going to a big battle unarmed!"

_The green dude took it and put it on. _"Golly, I just love how thoughtful you are!"_ He gushed causing her to clap her hands together happily._

"That's so sweet!"_ (1)They then grabbed each other and passionately kissed making Mario turn away a bit. He still couldn't get over how his younger brother had managed to get with Daisy before he got together with Peach…The princess then remembered her other items. She unlocked her lips from Luigi's and grabbed two Ice Flowers out of her pants pocket and handed one to her bf and tossed Mario the other. _"Now that those'll let ya walk on the lava, get out their and show Bowser the bottom of your boots!"_ She yelled as they nodded and turned to face Bowser who was picking his nose. _

"Now that's just nasty!"_ Luigi commented._

_The brute smiled seeing his enemies were ready and then raised his arms commanding his monstrous minions to attack the Mario brothers again. The two used the power of the chilled flower and transformed into the icy versions of themselves. They then jumped onto the lava and began skating around going in opposite directions. _

_Daisy tossed Yoshi a Blimp Fruit she picked from her garden. Her garden was filled with the three kinds of space fruit as well as normal ones. Luigi brought her seeds allowing her to grow them in Mushroom Kingdom. The lizard gulped it down and transformed into a sky-blue balloon! She then jumped on him as they took off into the air swiftly dodging the jaws of a Magmaargh! _"Oh yeah! Tough luck loser!"

_Bowser smirked and opened his mouth and began firing giant brimstones. The lava rocks flew at the heroes landing behind them shattering the frozen platforms that trailed from their feet. "_**YOU…CAN'T DEFEAT…ME!**_" He grumbled with an almost inaudible voice. _

"Mario! Switch me to my Turbo form! That way I'll be able to cool Bowser off while we blast around him. We have to hurry; the Ice Flower's effects won't last very long."_ Fludd instructed as Mario did as was said. Instantly the nozzle changed and Fludd started gushing out water! Mario was pushed forwards like a speed boat! The Lava King grunted and tried to follow his nemesis trying to figure out the plan. _

_That's when Bowser's head exploded._

"Bingo! Ho ho ho ho!"_ Luigi chuckled having used his vacuum to suck up a large rock and shoot it through Bowser's non solid head. _

"Nice shot Luigi!"_ Starlow cheered as he began skating around again looking for another rock. _

_Peach watched from her chair hoping everything came out all right. She was rooting for Mario but she also didn't want Bowser to get hurt too bad. _"Oh Bowser…" _She said to herself while keeping her hands to her chest. _

_At this point Bowser's base was completely hardened! Now Mario had to get the Koopa King's upper body and head! _

"Daisy! I need another-a Flower!"_ Mario yelled as Yoshi gobbled up an additional Blimp Fruit. They then floated over to Mario. _

"Heads up!"_ She dropped the item and he jumped into the air spinning and grabbed it before coming back down gracefully. He then used it up just as the old one finished. Daisy has already dropped one down on Luigi so she had Yoshi float back up out of danger carefully dodging slabs of rock and lava falling from the ceiling. _

_Bowser's arms were barely moving as Mario skating over the tops of combining the Ice Flower's influence with Fludd causing the water to quickly go over the entire arm and fingers freezing them as well as hardening Magma-Bowser. The monster growled as his head finally was formed completely. He was about to swipe at Mario when his head exploded once again!_

"Wonderful job honey!"_ Daisy yelled as Luigi bowed while going backwards. _

"Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here all-"_ He unfortunately crashed right into a Magmaw! Right away he lost his power and started hopping backwards running away while holding his flaming rump screaming. He ran down the think trail of ice running from the monsters following him. _

_His lover gasped and tossed him an Ice item. _"Just walk it off baby! Grab the flower and you'll be fine!"

_Mario finally finished up the right arm and was just starting on the Koopa's head which was growing back even faster than before! Bowser looked and saw his enemy zipping around his head. He growled and tried to move his arms when he realized he was immobile! Fear showed on his face as his snout was completely iced! He couldn't even move his head. In no time Bowser's head was entirely frozen! All he could do was shift his eyes a bit. Mario then yelled to Luigi, _**"NOW!"**

_Luigi loaded up with another rock after firing two at his chasers and aimed at the Koopa's large head._**"FIRE!"**_ He shouted launching one of Bowser's statues at the Magma-Bowser. Mario quickly switched to the rocket nozzle and charged up while jumping of him and blasted high in the air just as the stone Koopa struck the monster right in the snout causing the mountain of hardened lava to blow up! _

_Everyone cheered seeing their enemy fall to pieces! However that was only part of Round One! Once again the Koopa reformed into Magma-Bowser! Mario grimaced and watched the Koopa grow back to his red-hot form. He put a hand to his head in pain as if his had a head ache. He then glowered at them and roared before coming towards them furiously. _

_Luigi nodded and caught the Ice Flower that was dropped to him. Mario caught one as well. They both ran at their nemesis and parted ways once again. Mario dodged the Beast's angry claw swipes and when he had a chance quickly refilled Fludd's tanks with the water bottles he got from Daisy. Now replenished he had Fludd switch to Turbo blasting him forward once again starting the process of hardening the lava. _

_This time tough Magma-Bowser was on to the plan. He quickly opened his mouth and ejected a river of lava from his mouth on the hardened parts of his base re-melting them! Mario gasped surprised making the monster laugh (or at least he tried to, sounded more like he was choking). _

_Starlow growled knowing this wouldn't work the exact same way. She flew up over to Luigi who was busy running from Blaarghs. _"Luigi! Mario needs you to blow up Bowser's head again!"_ Green Stach' nodded and spun around skating backwards. He then turned the vacuum on expel causing him to shoot forward! The yellow Star Spirit was barely able to keep up! Once far away from the lava monsters, Luigi located a rock and pointed at it. It then started magically floating and floated over to Luigi who snagged it with his weapon. _

"Thank you!"

"No problem! Now fire away!"

_Luigi aimed and fired the rock straight at Bowser's head! This time Bowser was on his guard. He grinned and opened his mouth wide allowing the rock to pass right through it hitting the wall on the other side! _

"**HUH! I MISSED!"**_ Luigi cried as the Magma-King chortled and returned to attacking Mario while his minions went after Luigi. _

_Starlow sneered, _"Luigi I have an idea! Do it again! Fire another rock!"_ Luigi quickly located a nearer slab of rock and used his vac to bring it to him and get stuck on the mouth of the poltergeist. He then aimed and fired at the King a second time. Bowser noticed and grinned before opening his mouth to allow it to pass when suddenly it stopped in mid-air!_

_The King stared at the rock with his mouth wide open confused. Mario took this chance to dash onto his body and began cooling it! Bowser snarled and looked down to see his base was turning from red and orange to black and red! He closed his mouth and prepared to swipe at Mario when…His head exploded! _

"Good one Starlow!"_ Luigi yelled as she did a small flip clearly happy she got a hit. _

_An Ice Flower landed beside them and Luigi grabbed it restarting his freezing power. _"Great shot you guys!"_ Daisy cheered while having Yoshi swallow another Blimp Fruit before heading after Mario, _"Onward trusty steed! Yip-Yip!"(2)

_Luigi smiled and raced along targeting Bowser's body. As soon as got there he started up the vac setting it on expel and dashed along the brute magma-covered shell twirling around it freezing everything in sight. Bowser's head reformed quickly and just in time to realize that two pesky plumbers were clogging up his movement! He snarled and started trying to shake them off but to no luck! _**"ARRRAGHH!"**_ He yelled while his entire head started to freeze up from Ice Mario stomping on it repeatedly. _

_Mario then turned to his brother to see him already jumping off to get a rock. The red clad hero followed blasting off with the Turbo nozzle. Starlow forced a rock to come to them as Luigi captured it and aimed at the mountain of ice and rock. He charged it up and yelled out, _(3)**"I HOPE I-A CAN WIN THE TEDDY BEEEEEAAAAAR!"**_ With that he fired it at Bowser! The rock smashed into the King's head once again causing the being to explode! The reptile's yells were being heard as his body crumpled into the half-hardened lava._

_All of a sudden, several cannons popped out of the walls in the arena! Everyone looked around and saw it was the evil work of Iggy and Wendy O. Koopa! Both of them watched from inside the wall behind a Plexiglas window. They grinned and aimed the cannons at the heroes. Every single Bullet Bill Launcher fired at once! Missile Bills, Bullet Bills and even Banzai Bills shot straight for them!_

"We gotta find a better way to do this…"_ Luigi said exhausted. With Blaarghs and it's annoying cousins along with a bunch of bullets headed for them, this fight was definitely getting tougher._

_ That's when it got even harder. Once again Bowser started forming again! He snarled at the group angrily while holding his head. Mario growled and flipped to another platform as Luigi followed running from the magma monsters and bills. _

_ Starlow frowned and flew up to Daisy who was having trouble batting the bullets away from her and Yoshi using her tennis racket. The Star Spirit used her powers and froze them in the air before sending them into several of the other bullets. _"Thanks Star!"_ Daisy shouted with a large smile. _

"Princess Daisy! I have a plan! Hand me an Ice Flower please!"

"Gotcha! Here! Do it quick! With all these distractions Mario and Luigi won't be able to do the same line of attack!"_ Starlow nodded and took the flower. She then flew up to the pillar holding the pink princess safely. Peach looked and saw her friend coming up to her. _

"Oh! Starlow!"

"Princess! I need your help! I need you to assist me in powering up this item!"

_Peach smiled, _"Okay!"_ She then looked to see Kamek and Kammy were still circling the platform from above keeping her safe from lava and rocks. They were so busy protecting the King's love interest and watching the battle below that they didn't even care if she had a visitor. The woman pretty in pink turned to the Star Spirit and nodded, _"Are you ready?"

_Starlow winked, _"You bet I am. I've got an idea that should cool that Koopa off! To do that though, I'll need your help to power up the flower 'k?"

_The Peachy monarch smiled and put her hands to her chest closing her eyes meditating on the item. It took almost a minute for the item to start glowing bright blue. It then froze over turning into pure crystal!_

"There…That should do it…"_ Peach said a tad drained. _

_Starlow smiled, _"Thanks! Wish me luck!"_ She then flew off down to the bubbling lava. _"I hope this works…"_ With that, she exhaled and dropped it. The flower sunk into the sea of red and started flashing. At once the item dispersed and in a bright flash of light everything was changed. _

_Bowser's throne room was now frozen! The Lava was now snow and ice! _

"OH!"_ Mario looked around and took his cap off scratching his head. They had already dispatched all the aerial enemies and now had a chance to see the new throne appearance, though Luigi was making snow angels in the snow. Their Ice Forms were completely useless now considering the already frozen foes. Plus Bowser was now a large ice statue. He was completely immobile! _

_At least they thought._

_Just when everyone's hopes started to rise, Bowser started to move. His body started to shake and quiver glowing brightly. An eerie chilling cackle slowly came out of his jaws alerting them. Iggy jumped in the air ecstatic knowing the battle wasn't over. Wendy smirked and readied her fingers on the buttons of disaster. Apparently Bowser's dark magic was so powerful that it not only could turn him to a lava creature, but also adept! _

_Frigid-Bowser opened his mouth and roared sending chills up everyone's spines. Mario was about to say something to his cohorts when unexpectedly the Blaarghs and co. started to shake! Their eyes then changed colors to a glowing sky blue as they came to life! The huge Magmaarghs were now Blizzaarghs! And there were now Frost-Blaarghs and Ice-Magmaws! The chilly enemies faced our heroes and started for them once again. _

"No… Not again."_ Fludd muttered as Bowser turned his head and glared at them with an evil grin._

"Gwa Ha Ha Haaaa…"_ He chuckled menacingly. (4)_"Forecast for today…a few snowflakes of Evil with a chance of **DOOM!"**_ He then laughed as spots around Mario and the others started to glow and giant icicles shot upwards trying to impale them! Wendy took this as a cue and started pressing all the buttons firing more bullets of all sizes! Iggy was flipping all over in the room excited laughing like a loon in their sound-proof room. Frigid-Bowser faced Mario and prepared to strike, _**"ITS TIME TO PUT YOU ON ICE, PERMANENTLY!"**

_**

* * *

Round Two**_

"Yoshi!"_ Daisy called as the Dino turned to her, _"Its up to you now! Use that freakishly long tongue to slurp up those Bullets and sling 'em at Bowser! Can you do that?"_ She asked as he flutter-jumped excitedly. _

"Yeah! Yoshi got this!"

_She patted him on the head, _"Good! We'll distract Ice-boy while you fire away! Just aim and launch! Good Luck!"_ She smirked and ran to the ice skating on it. Yoshi immediately went to work. _

_The egg-thrower skated around looking for Bullets to come his way. _"Yoshi behind you!"_ Luigi yelled as the green creature turned and gasped seeing three Missile Bills directly behind him catching up! He had only one tongue! Mario smirked and skating over to him._

"Make them-a hit the other enemies!"_ he yelled before skating away. _

_Yoshi nodded and ran straight at a Blizzarrgh. It turned to him and snarled getting ready to attack. _"And ROLL!"_ He shouted covering himself in a magical shell. He then rolled right around the enemy as the Bills blew up on it! _"Eeeyaahoo!"_ He cheered popping out as Mario flashed a thumbs-up from across the room. Bowser sneered and began shooting his ice-breath at the plumber. _

_Daisy smiled and got the attention of a Bullet Bill as it shot at her. _"It's all yours!"_ She yelled as she skated past her reptilian buddy. _

_(5)He got ready and waited 'til the pointer was right in front of it. At once the red circle appeared around the Bullet Bill causing him to flick his chameleon-like tongue at it! Success! Yoshi gobbled the enemy and ran forward excitedly._

_Bowser was completely unawares as the little dino jumped up flipping and hurled the weapon right at his stomach! __**WHAM!**__ The collision shook Bowser's entire frame! He doubled over for a second in pain. He then sat up and roared angrily. Yoshi laughed and skated away as Luigi took the blame pointing at the Frigid-monster chuckling. _

"Oh yes! SCORE ONE FOR WEEGIE!"_ He then skipped away merrily like a school girl going in the opposite direction Yoshi ran in. The King sneered and turned keeping Luigi in his sights. Since he had no feet, his body moved slowly inching after the plumber. _

_Yoshi smirked seeing a single Bullet Bill headed for him. He was about to swallow it when a behemoth Banzai Bill plowed through it deciding to attack the dinosaur itself! Yoshi shrugged and headed straight for it. Neither took their eyes off each other. A collision was sure to happen! _

"I can't watch!"_ Starlow said from Peach's side as she turned away._

_**SLURP! **_

_Yoshi completely swallowed the enormous Banzai Bill! Mario was flabbergasted! Luigi was amazed! Bowser blinked completely missing it. Daisy was busy scrapping ice off an Ice Magmaw to make herself a snow cone. _

_The lizard's cheeks were enormous as he skated towards Frigid-Bowser determined to end his frozen reign. Bowser knew something was up. He also knew it had something to do with the little green weirdo with the tongue. With a growl he focused an attack at him. Yoshi skated straight at Frigid-Bowser, he thought after this bullet to Bowser's head the battle would be over, until he noticed the floor under him had glowing spots. He yelped and began jumping around trying to dodge the large icicles shooting up at him. If he crashed it would be the end of him. The Banzai Bill in his mouth would explode sending him on an all-expense paid voyage to the Underwhere! _

"Shoot it now Daisy!"_ Mario commanded causing Bowser to turn from Yoshi and look at the green man. _

_The Princess absentmindedly turned to them with a snow cone half eaten, _"Wha…?"_**.**___**. **_

_This gave Yoshi the perfect opening! With a spin-jump, he shot out the Banzai-Bill from his mouth! With an over-sized explosion, it hit Bowser right in his back! Bowser's shell almost completely fell apart, plus; the radius of the Banzai's explosion was so large that the brute's arms crackled and broke off! They shattered as soon as they hit the ice floor. _

_Frigid-Bowser was furious now. He roared vociferously and turned to see who hit him with the attack. Once again Luigi put the blame on himself. He started taunting the King by laughing, pointing and 'mooning', _"Go Weegie! GO WEEGIE! **GO WEEGIE!"**_ Bowser growled as if he were a rabid turtle and went after him._

_Mario ran over to Daisy and they locked arms before they both got Bullet Bills to follow them eager to make their King happy. _"Yoshi! Get 'em while they're-a hot and explosive!"_ Mario yelled as they ran at him. Yoshi nodded and ran to them unfortunately he tripped on a small rock! In effect he started spinning uncontrollably unable to stop!_

_Daisy screamed and Mario yelled as they crashed into their buddy. With Yoshi in the middle they spun around crazily forgetting to let go of each other as they bounced from Ice Magmaw to Frost-Blaarrgh! The Bullet Bills following them ended up detonating on the enemies they bumped into fortunately. The trio of spinners looked as if they were ballerinas doing a three-person act in a skating park! (6)Though at the way they were going, they'd end up getting a flat out Zero from the judges, especially from Simon the British Koopa… :P_

"Oh no!"_ Starlow mumbled as she flew from Peach's side down to the trio. She focused stopping their twirling. _

_Daisy however was still spinning clearly having enjoyed the twisting. _"lET'z dO tHat AgAIn!"_ she muttered with stars in her eyes before falling flat on her face. _"Owww…"

_Starlow turned to Mario who helped Yoshi up, _"Guys get back out there! Bowser's got Luigi cornered!"_ She informed as Mario gasped and turned around to see Frigid-Bowser's hulking yet cracked-up body. Luigi couldn't be seen but he was most likely about to be eaten!_

_Yoshi grimaced and shot off desperate to save Mario's brother. He got the attention of a Missile Bill and jumped up gobbling it up. He would only stay in his mouth for a few seconds before it explode in him. Mario skated by him and went over to Bowser._

_With a small hop, the lizard spat out the Bullet! It struck Frigid-Bowser right in the back causing him to cry out in shock! His body was even more damaged-looking now. Spikes and large pieces of his shell had broken off and crashed to the floor. The Koopa on Ice spun around fiercely and saw who was doing the damage to him the whole time. His eyes widened in anger as he made his way for the adorable little reptile. _

_Yoshi waved up at him and scampered off looking for more weapons to bombard the King with. He was enjoying himself. He always loved a good fight with the King of Bwahaha. After all, life is boring without a little antagonism to make ya sweat. _

_Mario used his hammer to break his brother out of the ice. _"Ah! There you-a go Luigi, now let's-a—Huh!"_ He looked at Luigi and gasped, _"You're not-a Luigi!"_ (7)It wasn't his green brother at all! It was simply a cut-out of Weegie! It stared at Mario with empty eyes…Red 'stach shivered looking at it. He then broke from the stare and looked around, _"Luigi!"

"What?"_ Luigi said from beside Mario surprising him. _

"**MAMA-MIA!** Don't scare me like-a that!"_ He shouted. _

"Sorry! I was hiding in the snow! Good thing my double kept Bowser busy eh! Now come on bro! We gotta help Yoshi!"_ Luigi yelled pointing at Frigid-Bowser getting ready to attack Yoshi. Mario nodded and looked up at the Princess high above them. She was busy talking to Starlow. _"Mario!"_ With a sigh the hero skated off following his brother. _

_The creature of the islands ran as fast as he could. Now that Bowser new what was going on he was madder than ever! Frigid-Bowser inhaled and breathed out freezing air at the Lizard. Yoshi yelped as the ice-cold winds captured him in his steps. He was trapped! _

_Bowser stood in front of the frozen dinosaur and chuckling, _"Now let's see you hit me now…"_ He grumbled. With a roar all the cannons surrounding them fired! The Bills shot over Bowser and aimed right for Yoshi! The dino closed his eyes unsure of his fate. _

_ The heroes skating over to Yoshi gasped in fear. _**"YOSHI!"**

_The bullets were seconds away from exploding on him when they stopped in mid air! Yoshi opened his eyes and smiled, _"Whew…Thanks! Yoshi got scared for a moment!"_ he said with gratitude looking up at Starlow and Peach using their powers to stop the bullets. Bowser followed Yoshi's gaze and saw Princess Peach and Starlow looking down at him… _

_Peach frowned and mouthed, _"I'm sorry."_ Before allowing Starlow to direct the Bullet Bills at Bowser. The villain cried out in fury as they all hit him and exploded on contact. Almost all the Koopalings were at that time gathered inside the little room in the walls spectating the fight. As soon as they saw the bullets blow up their father their faces froze in unbelief. Kamek and Kammy were floating by Peach surprised at what they had just seen. They didn't know what to think. Was he dead? Was he going to reform like he did with the lava? What would become of the kingdom! _

_Pieces of Frigid-Bowser went everywhere. All his frozen allies crumbled instantly. Mario walked to Yoshi and broke him out using his hammer. Yoshi licked him as a thank you. _

_Mario smiled and skated over to the tower that Peach was on. She was looking sad and confused. Starlow nudged her and she turned and smiled a bit. She then looked down and waved at her friends. She then walked off the platform and gently started floating down to the floor smiling. Mario ahh'ed as she came down using her own magic as Starlow circled her grinning. _

_She landed and Mario stepped up to her, _"Are you-a okay?"

"_Yes, I'm fine." She responded, _"Thank you, thank you all for rescuing me!"_ She said looking at all of her friends. She was about to say something else when all of a sudden. _

"I can't believe this…"

_Everyone turned around immediately at the sound of his voice. It was Bowser! The Koopalings grinned a little but stopped when they saw that their father was just a black shadow coming from under the ground. His shell, hair and spike cuff were red, but everything else was black covered in darkness. He was floating just a bit off the floor with his head down. _

_Mario automatically stepped in front of Peach along with Luigi in front of Daisy. Bowser saw this and clenched his fist. _"Every time…Every single time…I fail to you. I loved that woman…more that anything. And she knows this."_ He murmured as his voice echoed across the room. Peach looked down saddened as Bowser continued, _"All I wanted was for her to love me as much as I loved her…but that's not going to happen…not as long as you're around."_ He then lifted his head and glared at Mario with flaming red eyes. _"I've had enough of this life. I'll never have my wish. I'll never feel her love for me."_ He then chuckled darkly, _"Without it, there's no reason to live! No reason to keep kidnapping, ruling, parenting! No reason at all! I wake up…every morning alone and go to bed every night the same way. There's no one perfect for me…but guess what… if I can't have her…**NO ONE CAN!"**_He thundered suddenly as darkness exploded from his body._** "I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU, ME, AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS ENTIRE CASTLE!"**

_Everyone cried out as the explosion knocked them off their feet! Wind whipped them all around throwing them all around the room. The dark forces ripped the walls apart block by block as the room started to break apart! Peach screamed and tried to grab Mario but it was if some invisible force stopped them from touching. They were split up thrown in opposite directions. Everyone was then sucked into a large portal from where Bowser was standing. They screamed as their bodies' lurched going 'round and 'round until they vanished in the darkness._

_The entire castle lifted off the ground and started floating in the air. Minions fell from it as the fortress's doors burst open. The inside of the castle had become a giant worm hole to another dimension…_

**"I knew this would get outta hand! Something horrible is going to happen…!"(8)**

_**~v~**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**This is only half of the last chapter of this little saga. The next Chapter will be released soon…I hope. With no internet it may take a while. **_

_**Thou I could post it now, I want to keep you wanting more… :) Don't you just love hangin' off cliffs? **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! :D  
**_

**Here are the notes/references!**

_(1) Yup, I made a couple out of those two! Why? Because my Guinea Pig told me to! :3 Peach and Mario's relationship will get better though, so don't worry your purdy lil' heads. _

_(2) Aha ha, "Yip-Yip!" That's Aang's(From Avatar The Last Air-bender!) way of getting his fat beast to get up and start flying! I had to put that saying in there! Daisy's the best! :D_

_(3) This was also from Charlie's Angel lol (AWESOME MOVIE! They need a third!)_

(4) "_Forecast for today…a few sprinkles of Genius with a chance of Doom!" XD That was from Family Guy! It was the episode where Stewie was tired to having to deal with vegetables lol_

_(5) Now if you've played Super Mario Galaxy 2 than you should know where that was from! ^-^_

_(6) Simon...ugh, we all hate him lol No matter what form!_

_(7) EPIC WEEGIE! Look that up on Youtube! I have big things planned for that flat man…Big Plans indeedy :]_

_(8) I'm not going to say who said this line. But it appeared in the previous chapter. _


	6. Heartbroken: Pt2

**AND NOW...**

**_I, King Bowser Koopa King, present to you, the sixth chapter from the House of Koopa subtitled,_**

**-A GIGA-Sized Finale!-**

**_~v~_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Round Three…_**

"Ay…Mama mia…"

Mario turned to see everyone that was in the room floated around him dazed and confused. The sky was red and black with lightning occasionally streaking rocks, bricks and columns hovered all about. He shivered; this strange dimension made his skin crawl…

"Mario!"

Luigi flew over to his brother happy to see him. Daisy and Yoshi were right behind him.

"This is all your fault!" The heroes turned around to see Kammy and Kamek swimming over to them. Kammy continued angrily, "If you hadn't made Master Bowser upset, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"I'a beg to differ ye old hag!" Luigi objected, "This is'a all you'se guys fault! If you'a hadn't kidnapped de Princess, we wouldn't'a had to come rescue her!"

Kamek looked around nervously. "Shut up you two! It doesn't matter at this point! Bowser's gone mad! He's going to destroy everything if we don't get him some help! Did you hear what he said!"

Daisy nodded solemnly, "He doesn't think life is worth living anymore. He's going to kill himself, along with all of us!"

Yoshi frowned, "We have to stop him! Wherever he is..."

Kamek agreed, "Exactly! Kammy and I will help."

"We will?" The old woman repeated, questioning her partner.

"YES! We will! We have to get him back to normal. That Dark magic has corrupted his mind! He's thinking like this because he's under the influence!"

Luigi frowned disappointingly, "Under the'a influence…what a shame."

Mario smirked, "Okay! We'll'a join forces to-"

"**_MAAAAAARIO!"_** The joined group turned to see Princess Peach swimming for them.

"It's the Princess!" Kammy yelled in shock. The allied characters flew to her just as something colossal appeared behind them. Peach gasped. Looking at it caused the others to turn around to see what captured her attention.

It was Bowser.

He was still black and red, but this time, he was big enough to eat them all in one bite.

They all yelped incredulously as the beast glared down at them with pure black eyes. He then opened his mouth and unleashed a burst of black wind at them. The gust was so strong that it blew them all away, splitting them up…

**_~v~_**

* * *

"Ugh…Where am I?"

Princess Daisy looked around confused. She was all alone - at least she thought she was. Daisy scanned the area and saw Kammy Koopa unconscious by a pillar. The woman flew down to her and began shaking the old Koopa.

"Wha-huh?" she mumbled coming to.

"Get up you old hag! We were separated from the group!"

Kammy got up and put her hat on. "Don't call me a hag, you weed!" She snapped, causing Daisy to growl.

They were about to go at it until Bowser unexpectedly showed up in front of them in a flash of light. Kammy screamed and dropped her teeth. Daisy gasped as the savage Koopa opened his mouth. Instead of blowing them away, he expelled an enormous black fireball. Daisy grabbed the elderly magi-woman, who was busy trying to grab her floating teeth, and flew off evading the massive attack. The desert princess thought she was escaping when abruptly the King popped in front of her.

"Oh no!"

Shadow Bowser immediately spat another dark fireball at them. Kammy screeched and evaded the attack, as did Daisy.

"Looks like Bowser's not going to let us escape. We gotta fight!"

Kammy Koopa refused, "You must be mad! I can't attack my lead-"

Daisy grabbed her and shook her by the shoulders, **"DO YOU WANT TO BE WORSHIPING YOUR LEADER FROM THE UNDERWHERE!"(1)**

"Well I-"

"**_DO YOU!" _**

"NO!" Kammy spat as Daisy grinned. Both of them looked towards the Monster, as he charged up for an even more powerful dark fireball attack.

"Then, let's do this! Attack him with all you got old woman! Don't let me down!" Daisy said, despite their chances of victory. Kammy shook her head, unsure of herself.

"**LET'S BUST HIM UP!" **Daisy yelled cracking her knuckles as Kammy did her battle cry.

"'**Okey-dokey!' **_No! I mean,_** Magic-Time!"**

"Now, weaken him!" The princess ordered. The Magikoopa closed her eyes and began waving her scepter at him saying strange words.

Shadow Bowser stopped charging and fired a colossal shadow fireball at them. Daisy gasped, "KAMMY!" The witch opened her eyes and fired her own spell at the attack. Immediately, the black fireball shrunk to the size of a Banzai Bill lowering its attack power and speed. The Sarasaland monarch cheered as she easily moved out the way of the black fireball. "Good job girl! Now lower his defenses! I have a plan!"

Kammy nodded and began chanting again, waving her wand at the King. Bowser growled and raised his arm as his claws grew to razor-sharp sword-like talons. Kammy finished and swung her weapon, firing a spell at the beast instantly lowering his defense. However Shadow Bowser, however, still slashed at them. Kammy shrieked as she shoved Daisy out of the way and, instead, took the full force of Bowser's claw. The attack knocked her right into a slab of rock, once again making her drop her teeth. Daisy flew down to her quickly to make sure she was okay.

"Kammy!"

The old Koopa sat up and yelped in agony. "Ahh! That really hurt...Hand me my wand…"

Daisy looked around and saw it was floating a foot from them. She grabbed it and handed it to her partner. "Are you okay Kammy?"

Kammy smirked, "Watch this." She then spoke a few words and pointed it at herself as it cast a green and white smoke around her. She glowed, and, like magic, she was healed. With a groan, she got up and laughed, "It's not easy to put me down deary! I'm as sturdy as a rock!" Those words weren't out of her gummy mouth completely when she was suddenly blasted in the face by a flaming darkball. Daisy yelled surprised by the attack. She turned to see Bowser glowering down at them.

"Oh, so you wanna play like that, huh! Well, let's do this Koopa. **_BRING IT ON!"_** She screamed as a special item appeared in her hand. It was the tennis racket she used in the Mario Power Tennis tournament. She focused on it and held it in the air as colorful petals grew all around it. "I'm gonna knock you back into last Tuesday!"

Bowser opened his mouth and once again fired another shadowy fireball at her. Daisy got in place and charged up her weapon. Suddenly, the black fireball grew to a massive size. Daisy stood in awe at the incredibly large ball of fire of nearly engulfing stature.

"What? I can't hit that." she said hopelessly.

"Oh yes you can!"

Daisy's racket shined and then suddenly grew in size. Kammy floated to her collaborator with a toothy grin. "Batter up! Time to show him the might of the Wonder Flower!" Daisy yelled as she smirked, prepared to follow through on her swing.

Screaming, the flower woman swung at the flaming black orb as hard as she could. Shadow Bowser's face contorted to disbelief when he realized the dark ball was coming back at him – covered in Daisies! He yelled as it exploded right in his face, sending him across the dimensional abyss out of sight. The two women shouted in praise seeing the Koopa vanish in the distance.

**_~v~_**

* * *

"He's coming…"

"Say what?"

The Koopa wizard scanned the area slightly nervous. "Bowser! He's going to kill us!"

Starlow followed him as he flew around looking for the others. "Are you going to fight when he shows up?"

Kamek paused, "I have no choice…"

"I know you won't like it, but you know what has to be done. We have to save ourselves before we can save him!"

"I know…it's just. I've raised Bowser since he was a 'lil tyke, even though my mother thought it was very unbecoming of me."

Starlow looked at him closely, "Why did you decide to be Bowser's Royal caretaker?"

He thought about and smiled, "I did it because his father was like a brother to me." His smile quickly faded away, "That is… before he vanished."

"Vanished?"

"One day, King Morton Sr. disappeared. He left a letter that told me it was his time to go. His son was to be King, and that there could be only one King. He had to leave by tradition. Therefore, he left me to take care of young Bowser and turn him into a ruthless tyrant, just like his father." Starlow nodded as he went on, "However, I hated how Morton just up and left his son. So I made sure that Bowser wouldn't grow up with that tradition. I wanted him to stay with his children and be more than a King…he needed to be a Dad. That's why Bowser is still around with his children. But, that's also why I'm still here and not doing my own thing. That big oaf, and his kids… are my family…"(2)

The Star spirit smiled, "Aw…that's was sweet of you Kamek; and here everyone always thinks you're some old stick-in-the-mud who kisses butt-cheeks all day!"

The Magikoopa shook his head, somewhat smiling, "Yeah, whatever." He then felt a presence near them. His eyes widened in alarm, **_"HE'S HERE…"_**

"REALLY? Where is he?" Starlow asked looking about.

"…Right in front of us." Kamek said coldly.

Shadow Bowser materialized before them, still as big as ever. He sneered at them, and they backed up. Starlow prepared to defend herself and Kamek got in an attack position. He didn't want to fight his "son", but he had no other option. He had to fight.

"**HELLO YELLOW!"**

"**_What? What kind of Battle cry is that?"_**

"**_Just do yours!"_**

"**_Fine…um…_MAGIC-TIME!"(3)**

Immediately, the Koopa wizard started firing spheres of magical energy at the King of gloom and doom. Unfortunately, the magic barely tickled him. Kamek gasped and teleported away from Bowser's claw swipe.

"My attacks aren't powerful enough to overwhelm his Dark magic!"

Starlow began to think, "What if we use his own attacks against him!" She suggested as he thought about it.

"That may be the ticket! His magic should be powerful enough to damage himself!"

"…Then, let me handle this!" She told him as he nodded.

He enchanted a bunch of floating objects and sent them flying at Bowser in hopes of angering him. "He's all yours!" Kamek said to her before getting out of the way as the monster seemed ready for another attack. The Star Spirit readied herself and stood directly in front of him. Out of Shadow Bowser's massive jaws exploded a powerful Black fireball, headed straight for Starlow.

The yellow bulb focused all her energy on the dark sphere, and watched as it turned a yellow hue and gradually decreased in speed. She smiled and pressed on harder, planning to circle it around her and send it back twice as strong. However, she wasn't strong enough. The attack was too much for her to control. Starlow cried out as it broke through her powers and came at her even faster. She was doomed.

That is, until Kamek suddenly appeared before her. Without a second thought, he grabbed her, and teleported away.

They reappeared behind a bunch of shattered pillars and crumbled walls. Starlow breathed a sigh of relief, "You saved my life Kamek! Thank you!"

"You're welcome; but I had to! If you were destroyed by that, I'd be left alone to defeat him! I couldn't let my temporary partner be defeated. Besides…I have a way to make this battle come to a screeching halt." He explained with a grin as she looked at him curiously.

He backed up from her and began waving his wand at her while chanting words. The Magikoopa then started flying high in the air while waving his scepter. With a cackle, he began to circle her from above speedily while a colorful mist came from his weapon. Starlow started coughing as she felt the effects of the sorcery.

Kamek floated in front of her proud of his work. She eyed him puzzled, "Kamek! You've shrunken!"

"Aha, no! I believe it is you who has grown!"

She looked around to see that everything, indeed, was much smaller! "Wow! I'm huge!"

"Indeed! Though you're nowhere near Bowser's size, you can still repel his attack!"

Starlow smirked, "Alright! Let's do this!" Kamek touched her foot, and once again, they teleported away, appearing right before Shadow Bowser. The beast growled and immediately exhaled a mouthful of black and purple flames. Starlow used her new upgraded power to stop the brute's flames. She then zipped away happily, followed by the wizard.

"**_AWESOME_**! Let's go Big Boy! Give me your worse!" she taunted, as Shadow Bowser snarled, opening his mouth and fired another powerful dark fireball at her. She was the same size as it, causing her to smile. She simply gazed at the fireball, causing it to freeze. She then whirled it around her body and slung it back at Bowser.

Bowser wasn't falling for it once again. He received enough from Daisy. With a grunt, he vanished and reappeared behind them. The two heroes gasped as he exhaled powerful flames at them, destroying everything the flames touched. Kamek sneered and warped him and his partner away safely and rematerialized behind Bowser.

Starlow turned to her partner, "I didn't expect that!"

The Koopa shook his head annoyed, "We need a distraction!"

She sighed, "We just have to wing it! You keep pelting him and I'll hold it back and sling it back while he's preoccupied!" They came to an agreement and faced the Koopa, "YO! FAT-MAN!"

Bowser spun around and snorted smoke in anger. He quickly charged up his next attack and fired another powerful dark fireball at them. This time however he tricked her and fed it more dark flames causing it expand to planet-size. She gasped and was about to call Kamek to help her when out of nowhere six figures flew past them screaming, dipped around the fireball, and jumped the enormous King.

Kamek was flabbergasted seeing them. "**_KOOPALINGS!" O.O_**

Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, and Lemmy all were attacking their monstrous father. They were biting him, flinging magic attacks at his head and whatever necessary to distract him.

Starlow grinned and began trying to stop the giant planet of fire. If she was still small she would have never been able to control it, but now at a much bigger size, she had a chance. With a grunt she moved it slowly around her and Kamek and watched as the wizard empowered the massive flaming shadowball with various spells. She then yelled out and with all her being, swung it around her three times giving it speed and on the final spin she hurled it at Shadow Bowser.

**"_MOVE OUT!"_** Roy commanded as the Koopalings all flew off at once.

Shadow Bowser was so busy attacking at the kids that he wasn't even paying attention. He noticed it but once again he was too late to do anything about it. It slammed into his snout and exploded. It was the second time that he was hit with his own attack and blasted across the dimension. He screamed as he vanished far in the distance.

The Koopalings swam over to their caretaker excited and celebrating the win. Kamek was overjoyed seeing his munchkins. Starlow on the other hand was interested in something far away. She noticed on her left the outlines of Bowser's many minions racing for a certain point in the middle of the dimension…"Where are they going?" She turned to the Koopas behind her still talking and cut them off, "This isn't over yet guys! We have to find the others! To start off…" She gestured towards the baddies on her left, "Let's follow those underlings!"

**_~v~_**

**_

* * *

_**

Luigi peeked from behind a piece of castle wall looking for any signs of the big bad Bowser. He came out from behind it and scurried over to another pillar carefully looking for any of his friends.

"Maaaario? Daaaaisy? Yooooshi?" He waited and listened for any sounds of his people. But he heard nothing. "Where is'a everybody?"

He inched a bit farther from his hiding places and began calling out to them louder, "MAAAAARIO! DAAAAAISY! YOOOOOS-"

"**_LUIGI!" _**

The green brother yelped hearing his name and flew back down to the debris hiding, **_"Whoever you are STAY BACK OR I'LL SCREAM REALLY LOUD AND'A GIRLY-LIKE!" _**he threatened cowering behind the wall.

"Luigi!"

"Hey…wait, I know that'a weird little voice…" Luigi glanced from the behind the rocks and saw that it was only Yoshi. He came from behind his fort and flew over to him, "Yoshi!"

"Yoshi finally found someone! Yoshi don't know where the others are though…" The green dino said looking around. His friend started thinking.

"Well, if there not fighting Bowser than there headed to'a the heart of the dimension." He said pointing to the bright red light straight ahead.

The lizard smiled, "Let's go then! That's where the others no doubt will be headed!"

They swam for the center quickly hoping to find the others when they were suddenly stopped.

The being stood in front of then peeved and furious. The heroes glared at him prepared to defend themselves.

It was none other than _Ludwig Von Koopa…_

He snarled at them viciously, "You and you're stupid brother thought you could just beat me and call it a day huh! Well not this time!"

"Hey Rapunwig! Look'a around! We don't have time to deal with you and you'a hair! Your papa could show up any minute!" Luigi yelled annoyed.

Ludwig took a gander at the world around him and turned to them halfway, "You mean my father has something to do with this…strange place?"

"Yeah! And he's going to destroy us all! **_INCLUDING YOUR WHOLE FAMILY!"_**

The hairy prince looked at them in disbelief, "Ha ha, my father for one, would never do that, and two, he doesn't have this much dark magic at his disposal!"

"I beg to'a differ ye Koopa of wigs! After we beat him he exploded in darkness yelling that he'a had no reason to live anymore! So he went 'Koopa Kraaaaazzzzy' and decided to kill everyone he ran into!" Ludwig glowered at him refusing to believe the Italian man.

"Yoshi and others including Kammy and Kamek have already decided to form a temporary alliance to beat some sense in him!" Yoshi added.

Luigi smirked, "I'a would allow you to join this established club but I'm afraid you don't'a have a membership card. Tough luck young buck!"

The Koopa teen shook his head smiling, "You fools would say anything to get out of being trounced. Unfortunately I'm far too brilliant to be outsmarted by the likes of you two." He grinned as his hair started to move erratically. "Let's see if you can beat me without your precious psychic and mushroom-eatin' leader!" He yelled as he forced his hair to attack them.

"**Okey-Dokey!"**

"**EEEYAAAHOOOO!"**

The two warriors swiftly dodged the tentacles of hair and flew around the Koopaling thinking of a strategy. Ludwig tried to keep his eyes on them but it was hard for him to keep track. Luigi was about to strike at him when all of a sudden his old hiding place exploded.

The three turned to find an enormous dark fireball coming straight at them. They screamed and swam out of the way as quickly as they could. Luigi looked to see that is was who was feared more than anything at that point. Shadow Bowser.

The prince turned and grinned seeing it was his father. He flew over to the beast, "FATHER!" He paused once he got a good look at Bowser. "Huh?" He noticed the King of Koopas had an entirely different color scheme. It was quite shocking for Ludwig to see. Shadow Bowser glared down at the Koopa and opened his mouth wide as purple and black flames were brought up to his jaws and erupted outward attempting to fry the Koopaling. "What?" He was stunned as he watched the flaming death spiral fill his full vision. Ludwig would have been roasted if it wasn't for the pull on his hair that sucked him backwards just in time.

Luigi used his Poltergeist 3000 sucking the teen's hair into the vacuum. He then dragged the prince behind another wall hiding along with his trusty steed. Ludwig was staring blankly as Luigi expelled his blue locks out of the machine. Yoshi got in front of the Koopaling and waved in front of his face trying to get his attention.

"Ludwig? Hey! SNAP OUT OF'A IT!" Luigi yelled hitting him on the back of his noggin.

"My father…just tried to kill me…he almost murdered his own son…! ME!" He muttered amazed.

Yoshi frowned, "Don't worry! Kamek thinks it was just the side effects of the Dark magic he used earlier! He's under the influence!"

Luigi crossed his arms disappointed, "Under the influence…what a shame."

"What are we going to do Luigi?" Yoshi asked as the plumber thought about it.

He sat down in the 'Thinker' pose as a Goomba started sketching him down hastily. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…Ummmmm…Uggh-"

Yoshi groaned, **_"LUIGI!"_**

"Hmm? What?"

"We need a plan!"

"And you're asking'a me why?" :3 "You know that's usually Mario's thing! I usually just follow along!"

"Come on Luigi! You'll always be in Mario's Shadow until you step out into the spotlight and show everyone what you can do!" The fruit-eater told his friend honestly.

The second-banana thought about the words said to him. He knew they were right and he knew he needed to get a plan. With a stern face he got serious and let his mind stir up a fresh plan. It only took him a few seconds before one got caught by the mental Pider that was his mind. With a brave posture and a fierce grin he opened his mouth prepared to **_'WOW!'_** his anxious friend.

"**_I-"_**

"This is what we'll do." Ludwig interrupted callously causing Luigi to trip and fall flat on his mug dejectedly. He went on uncaring, "In order to get my father's act together we need to get him in the head. So the plan is this. Yoshi and I will throw rocks at him while you Luigi use your vac to suck up rocks and expel them at his head. With so many projectiles hitting him his brain should fix itself!"

Luigi jumped up sneering, **"You sunk my mental battleship!"** He accused pointing at him angrily. The Koopa Prince closed his eyes shrugging.

"We're under attack. You took too-" The green menace cried out in frustration and tackled him. Yoshi watched them annoyed as Luigi banged the prince's head against a wall. Unfortunately the very wall in front of them suddenly blew up blasting them all away a few feet. They all turned to find that the monster had at last found their hideout.

Ludwig growled, "Thanks a lot Luigi! Now he's got us!" He looked at their dino accomplice, "Initiate the strategy!"

Yoshi locked on to a boulder and gulped it down and 'pooped' it out. He then aimed and fired it high into the air at the Koopa's head. Ludwig at the same time used his locks to grab a large pillar piece and then hurl it at Shadow Bowser.

Unfortunately Bowser easily swatted them back. Yoshi dodged his returned egg and Ludwig instead grabbed the pillar piece from the air and swung it around him and back at Bowser. Luigi surprisingly pulled out his Tennis Racket and turned it into his Squeaky Hammer.(4) He quickly flew behind Yoshi and whacked the egg upwards over the lizard aiming it so that it would strike the King's snout. The shadow monster saw this and slapped the Egg back as well as Ludwig's attack. Yoshi swiftly swallowed another boulder and fired the eggy-rock at Bowser while dodging the egg sent back at him allowing Luigi to hammer the hard-boiled item right back. Shadow Bowser growled seeing the projectiles headed back at him. Smartly he simply teleported and reappeared behind them. They gasped and luckily were able to outmaneuver the King's claws. Ludwig sneered and hurled two rocks this time at his savage father while Yoshi popped out another large egg and hurled it once again with Luigi ready to reflect them. It was as if the four were playing Power Tennis with a touch of Dodge ball. The dark creature was onto their scheme though. He once again vanished appearing behind them completely evading the attacks. This was seriously making Ludwig furious. His plan was failing and he had no alternative.

"Yoshi! Turn'a Ludwig into an egg!" Luigi told his buddy whispering loudly so only they could hear. "When Bowser teleports throw it backwards so it'a will hit Bowser and Ludwig can blind him so we can get'a the final hit!"

Once again the Koopaling and Yoshi hurled their weapons at Shadow Bowser. And just like before the King of Darkness pulled a 'Now you see me-' on them. Immediately Yoshi acted. He shot his long tongue at Ludwig surprising him and slurped him up. He then farted him out, grabbed the blue egg and launched it at the spot where Bowser would appear right on time. The egg struck him right in the face. Ludwig looked into his father's black eyes a bit frightened by the empty feeling…He then flung all of his tresses forwards getting into Shadow Bowser's large eyes. The monster cried out in pain unintentionally allowing himself to be wide open. Ludwig knew what had to be done. He sadly used his claws to slash through his hair at his desired length and swam away as quickly as he could.

He flew back down to the rocks scattered around them and wondered how he was going to fling them without his magical hair. Luigi stood in front of him, "We got this part!"

"Yeah! You use that wand of yours to cast magic on Yoshi's egg! That way it'll be more powerful when it hits!" The egg-shooter told the Koopa teen. Ludwig took out his scepter and got ready.

Yoshi smirked and saw a bulky boulder. He wrapped his tongue around it and gobbled it down and after a few seconds of constipation, sweating, and hand-holding from Luigi; he was able to pass the giant egg. He quickly lifted it up and tossed it upwards. That was when Ludwig began firing magic spells at it turning it blue and green. Yoshi then jumped out the way and allowed Luigi to take his place. The Italian plumber swung backwards and just at it came back down to him he let it rip. He put his back into the swing. It struck the egg and sent it flying into Bowser's hairy blue face like a missile.

It exploded upon contact and knocked the screaming beast backwards farther than ever before.

The guys celebrated as Bowser's son looked in the distance saddened by his hair-loss and his deranged father.

Luigi then heard a familiar call for him. **"LUIGI!" **He spun around and saw her.

**"DAISY!"** He flew over to her and they hugged tightly.

_And then they suddenly broke into song._

**_"I THOUGHT I LOST YOU when you ran away to try ta find me!"_** They sang in harmony with country accents. **_"I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU'RE SWEEEEET FACE AGAIN! I TURNED AROUND AND YOU WERE GONE-AND-ON-AND-ON THE DAYS WENT! But I kept the moments THAT WE WERE IN! And I hoped in my heart, YOU'D COME BACK TO ME MY FRIEND AND NOW I'VE GOT YOUUU! BUT I THOUGHT I LOST YOUUUU!" _**

Yoshi rolled his eyes as Luigi took the spotlight while wearing a large cowboy hat and holding a green microphone. **_"I told myself I wouldn't sleep 'til I searched the world from Sea-2-Seeeeeaaaa!"_** Daisy ran to his side also with a microphone.

**_"I MADE A WISH UPON A STAR AND SAT AROUND AND THERE YOU WERE-" _**Luigi jumped in**_, "NOW HERE WE ARRREEE-ARRRR!" _**The plumber went silent as she continued, "**_Here we are…"_** They looked into each other's eyes as she opened her mouth and went on, **_"I thought I lost you!"_**

**_"I thought I lost you too…!" _**He had tears in his eyes as she repeated her line.

Daisy smiled, **_"I thought I lost you…"_**

**_"I thought I lost you!" ;O;_**

**_"YEAH!" _**They went in sync again, **_"I THOUGHT I LOST YOU when you ran away to try to find me! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU'RE SWEET FACE AGAIN! I TURNED AROUN-"_**

**"AHHHHHH! WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UPPPP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" D8 **Kammy screamed hitting the boiling point. The singing couple paused in the middle of Daisy twirling Luigi. "I MEAN SERIOUSLY! I _highly _doubt the fans want to read you two idiots singing a song by _Miley__ Cyrus _and _John Travolta!_ I sure don't!"**(5)**

Ludwig smirked, "Say Good-bye to the reviews." He muttered as the princess shrugged and gave her man a tissue to wipe his eyes.

"I thought we'a did a great job…" ;~; Luigi moaned as Daisy patted his back.

"Don't worry boo, we did…she's just jealous."

Kammy swam over to her charge, "Anyways, Master Ludwig how are you! Where's your siblings!" She asked as he turned to her.

"I'm miserable and I have no idea where they are." He told her, "We have to find my father and help him get his mind together. If he kills himself out of this crazy depression then we'll never know who the heir to the throne will be." She nodded.

Daisy looked at them, "Did you guys run into Bowser too?"

"You bet we did! He tried to kill us! But we fought back and sent him flying!" Yoshi answered as she smirked.

"Alright! Well follow me and Kammy! We have a hunch that the center of this weird place is at that light!" She told them pointing to the small red dot behind them. They all stared at it.

"Than that's where we'll'a go!" Luigi said standing in front of them while holding Daisy's hand, **"Come! Follow Weegie…to VICTORY!"**

**_

* * *

_**

She slowly swam through the emptyish confines of the dimension…She was completely lost and alone. Where was everyone? Was Bowser doing away with them and saving her for last? Would he actually kill her? These were the thoughts swiveling through Peach's mind as she slowly searched for her friends.

Randomly the Princess stopped cold. She felt something behind her…

Slowly she rotated around and gasped seeing him.

"Mario…?" She whispered seeing the familiar red and blue figure standing directly in front of her. He was hunched over a bit and his face was darker than usual. She floated over to him carefully. "Is that really you?"

She then felt another presence behind her. Her head snapped around to find it was Bowser. He was back to his normal size but was still the colors of black and red. He looked at her with sad red eyes and reached out for her. He seemed to be giving her one last chance to choose him…

The woman gazed at him sadly, "Bowser…I…I can't." With those words she turned away from him and closed her eyes. _"I don't love you and I never will."_ She told him softly as a tear fell from her eyes.

She opened her eyes and looked at the Mario in front of her. Immediately she let out a scream seeing the plumber's crimson eyes and sadistic sneer displayed on his hairy face. He at once wrapped his hands around her neck and began to squeeze her eyes screamed for her as her attacker tightened his grip. She struggled but failed to break loose. There was only one thing could do. She closed her lids and opened them revealing pure white eyes. (6)The next thing the Mario replica knew was that giant white and pink wings grew from her back and a bright white light exploded from her blasting the figure away from and into a floating throne chair. Instantly she reverted back to normal and began trying to fill her lungs back with air.

Unfortunately…'Mario' wasn't down.

The vile character got up and floated to her looking angrier than ever. Peach looked up through her hair to see him getting closer. She didn't know what else to do. She closed her eyes knowing the end was right in front of her.

For some reason though, the replica's eyes widened as a bright orange light appeared behind the woman of pure heart. (7)Suddenly powerful flames rushed past Princess Peach causing her hair to blow in the gust of wind as the fire went around her and reconnected crashing into the fake. Princess Toadstool watched amazed as her attacker was hit with the inferno of rage. After a while the fire stopped and she discovered that the copy was gone…

Peach turned around to see her knight in shining red and white armor pissed off and snarling at the spot where the fake plumber vanished. **"MARIO!"** She shouted crying. He looked at her and flew up to his Princess. They were almost together once again when the bogus Mario reappeared in between them. The real hero stopped and got in his fighting pose angrily.

The Mario duplication then started glowing as darkness appeared all over him. Peach watched as the fake started to grow and change into his true form. Shadow Bowser.

The giant roared and sneered at them both. Fire Mario took out his mallet and held it tightly. Bowser turned and faced the minuscule hero fully ignoring the Princess. He lifted his massive head and let out a roar. Automatically countless pieces of rock, wall, and everything platform-like flew from all around and placed themselves under Mario and Bowser resembling a large warped arena. Mario also lost his Zero-gravity. He fell to the floor and growled getting to his feet. Shadow Bowser dropped onto the stage and glared down at his nemesis.

Bowser stood in front of him and without a single warning he vanished and reappeared behind Fire Mario. The plumber didn't even get a chance to dodge the brutal swipe of his claws. The attack knocked the hero across the floor. He slowly got up grumbling. Thankfully he was still holding onto his weapon. He prepared to swing his hammer watching the brute's every move. Shadow Bowser opened his mouth and three flaming balls of darkness shot out aimed for Mario.

The plumber ran around the area escaping their collision. He then charged up his fire power and launched a large ball of flames at the beast. Shadow Bowser easily flew out of the way. He then ducked under the stage.

Fire Mario growled and began looking around trying to find the monster. He had no idea that Shadow Bowser was about to burst right from under him. Mario yelped as he was knocked high into the air by the evil King. He landed near the edge of the area. Groggily he got up and held onto his mallet. He had no clue how to defeat Bowser this time. With a grunt he faced him. Bowser was in the platform still as rocks floated around him. He lifted his hands and the floating boulders caught on fire and flung themselves at Mario one at a time.

The hero readied his hammer and swung. He whacked one back at Bowser and grinned seeing it strike him in the face. He nodded and continued. The others came quicker but one by one they all went soaring back at their sender. Mario finished and saw that the beast was stunned. He grinned and ran up to him as fast as he could. When he got to Bowser he prepared to send a charged up fire attack. Unfortunately…Bowser was only playing opossum. He surprised Mario buy raising his arms upwards and bringing them both down on him.

Peach put her hands to her mouth seeing Mario get crushed. She watched from above too afraid to move. Her hero was doing all he could to save her…and all she was doing was watching him get the stuffing knocked out of him. She had to do something…

With determined eyes she flew down to the ring and landed in front of Bowser. She took out her Parasol and glared at her enemy infuriated. She had to remember that this wasn't her first time taking on Bowser. She could do it.

Bowser glanced at her and snarled. He then reached out to grab her. She closed her eyes and started to glow white. The Princess of Light then spun around and aimed her umbrella at Shadow Bowser. She lifted her lids showing her all white eyes and screamed loudly as a large white laser exploded from its tip. It struck the creature right in his face so hard that it blasted him through the rest of the stage backwards several feet. He was dazed by the effects of the attack giving Peach time to help Mario.

The peachy woman dropped to her knees tired and lifted Mario's head for him to look at her. Mario was badly damaged and beat up so bad that he could barely keep his eyes open. Peach smiled and he weakly copied her. She got closer to his face and kissed him. Not on the cheeks, but the lips. Mario's body shook from the excitement and surprise. He never expected her to finally kiss him; especially in the heat of the battle. He closed his eyes and felt an energy flowing through his veins. He realized she was healing him. His heart was racing and his bruises were turning back to normal. It took only a few seconds before he was already fully healed…but they kept on kissing passionately. After a few more seconds she finally released her lips from his slowly and looked into Mario's bright blue eyes. She smiled and he did the same.

She was going to say something when they heard loud canine-like growling. They looked to see Shadow Bowser floating to them. He had seen them kissing…his mind was gone. He was already off the deep end and that moment of love had literally destroyed what was left of his heart. Darkness was seeping from his jaws as his body started to pulse.

Mario got up and stood in front of Peach, along with Luigi, Yoshi, Starlow, Kamek and Kammy! The plumber and his girl gasped seeing all their friends stepping in front of them. Daisy stayed with Peach and grinned at her. "Don't worry couz', we got this! Ya'll just go on back to kissin'!"

"I knew we'd find you two in the center of this realm!" Starlow said as Luigi rolled his eyes.

"It was our'a only other guess! Now it's time to put an end to'a this once and for all!"

Wendy shook her head as she and her siblings swam up to Peach. "I can't believe we have to fight our daddy…"

Roy sneered, "We got no other choice. We do what we did last time! Just attack to distract!"

They all looked to see Ludwig by Luigi and he nodded at them. Roy gave him a thumb-up and Lemmy winked at the sky.

Larry glared at his father, "We have to stop him!"

Iggy nodded in agreement and then thought of something, "Has anyone seen Junior?" He asked looking around. Everyone was at the center and all of the minions that were trapped in the castle were also there. They all hid behind walls and rocks keeping out of sight.

Mario stepped in front of the gang and watched as Shadow Bowser wrapped himself in a cocoon of shadows. He didn't know what was about to happen but he knew they had to end this before somebody was killed.

It was only a few seconds before the cocoon Bowser was in began to shake and grow. Suddenly it blew up. Everyone was knocked off their feet by the wave of darkness hitting them. They each got up and looked to see the freakiest thing they had ever seen.

**"_Mama-Mia…" _**

It was Bowser…only different.

He was even bigger than before and he was all his original colors except much darker. His horns were longer and his shell resembled an armadillos but spiky with long spears in the ridges. His arms and legs were bulky and his hair was longer and wild. But the most fearsome thing about him was his face. His snout was longer and his mouth was full of sharp fangs. He was disgusting.

His children were afraid along with Luigi. They cowered seeing the monstrosity land on the stage. It shook under his weight with every step he took. He was hardly recognizable. Peach was filled with sorrow. Kamek and Kammy were the same.

"Master Bowser…what has become of you?" Kamek muttered with despair.

_What he had become…was **Giga Bowser.**_(8)

With a powerful roar the entire dimension started to change. It started to spin crazily around the stage. It was as if the entire stage was the sun. All who was near it was safe in the gravity of the field.

Mario growled and faced his dreadful adversary. He knew there was no way anyone could beat him in their current status. But…he wasn't going to lie down and take the beating. He was going to go out fighting.

Suddenly a Mega Mushroom and a cape were tossed to him from the crowd. **_"GET YOUR FRESH HOT ITEMS!"_** He looked to see that it was his thieving buddy Popple. "Knock him dead! I'm rootin' for ya!" The villain yelled before saluting and ducking back into the crowd.

Mario quickly swiped up the items and was about to use them when Kamek and Kammy called out to him. "Not yet!" They then both fired a spell at it. Instantly the 'shroom grew twice its size and changed colors. The cape itself began to sparkle as Mario put it on. He then used the power of the Mega Mushroom and grinned as he began to grow!

Everyone watched as Mario grew almost to the size of Giga Bowser. His cape was constantly changing colors as he stopped growing and stared at the monster in front of him.

"There! That should do it! Kick his butt **_Super Mario!"_** Kammy screeched.(9)

Luigi smirked, "You can do it **_BIG BRO!"_**

Everyone quickly cleared the battle arena and joined the crowd to watch the titans duke it out. It was up to Super Mario to end this.

With a war cry they both went at each other.

"**_LET'S'A GO!"

* * *

_**

**~FINAL BOSS BATTLE!~**

Giga Bowser grabbed at Super Mario but the hero had other plans. He twirled using his cape to spin Bowser around. He then grabbed the beast's shoulders and slammed him backwards onto his back.

"Alright!" Starlow screamed. Mario then jumped in the air over the belly of Bowser and spun before bringing his buns of steel down. Giga yelped in pain before teleporting away. Super Mario looked around and unfortunately didn't see Bowser appear behind him. The King grabbed Mario's head and shoved his head down into the stage.

The crowd felt that. They either covered their faces or 'boo'ed.

Giga Bowser quickly inhaled and breathed out searing hot flames all over the plumber.** "MAMA MIA!" **Mario jumped up screaming and ran around the arena with flames eating at him. Giga snarled and clothes-lined him causing Mario to yelp and fall backwards. The fall killed the flames thankfully but left Mario wide open. The villain roared and lifted his foot in the air preparing to stop his enemy's head in. Fortunately Mario was able to grab Bowser's large foot. He then threw the beast off him and flipped off his back.

Giga snarled and charged at Mario like a bull. The hero in red ran forward and was about to do something cool when Bowser suddenly vanished. **_"BEHIND YOU!" _**Yoshi yelled.

Mario spun around and grabbed the large horns aimed at his chest. Giga grimaced and before he had the chance to attack, the warrior lifted up Bowser off the ground by the horns and hurled him to the side.

"Now that's'a what I call 'Grabbing the bull'a by the horns!'" Luigi yelled doing a fist pump.

Giga Bowser sneered and jumped into the air and started spinning. He then exhaled flames turning himself into a flaming twister. He twisted towards Mario and suddenly stopped as the flames kept on spinning around him. He had smartly given himself a shield.

Mario sneered and ran around trying to figure a way around it. He got an idea and smirked. With his hammer out he ran at the Koopa King. Bowser sneered and did the same minus the hammer. He then tucked himself into his shell and spun as fast as he could while sliding across the floor. In effect, powerful winds came from around him and hit the plumber along with the flames. Mario was repeatedly being slashed by the spikes and sharp fiery winds as he was caught in the rotation of the Koopa. At last he was tossed away when Bowser stopped. The Koopa King wasn't about to give Mario a moment's rest though. He launched himself into the air as high as he could and stopped above the damaged warrior. He then came crashing down upon his nemesis.

**_(10)"DO A BARREL ROLL!"_** an old Star-Bunny in the audience commended as Mario opened his eyes and saw the large rump of Giga about to crush him. He swiftly rolled to his left just as Giga Bowser landed. The impact however sent Super Mario flying a bit as an effect to him rolling late.

The knight in damaged armor got up slowly and saw Bowser charging at him. Super Mario sneered and ran up to his adversary and charged up his power. He was getting tired and angry. He had to finish this fight.

As soon as he was just within reach of Bowser's outreaching claws, he ducked avoiding them and unexpectedly rocketed himself upwards smashing his charged up fist into Giga Bowser's ugly jaws. The uppercut knocked Bowser up high. (11)Several coins fell from Mario's ripped pants pocket and fell to the floor much to a certain Shadow Thief's glee who quickly ran onto the field, collected them and raced back before Bowser crashed back onto the stage and Mario landed where Popple grabbed the coins.

Daisy cheered along with everyone seeing the epic Super Jump Punch to Giga's face. **"YOU GO BOI!"**

"I think Super Mario might be able to beat him!" Larry yelled excited.

Iggy grinned and chuckled while eating pop-corn, "By golly you may be right!"

The red hero panted exhausted as Bowser got up to his feet slowly. The Giga King was just as worn out as his target. The vile Koopa roared clearly infuriated. He then jumped high in the air and began firing massive fireballs. Mario gasped and took out his hammer. He prepared to strike them back when Bowser once again teleported. Mario then noticed the three enormous orbs of pure fire for some reason weren't going straight for him. "Hmm?" he then realized two were targeted for the crowd and one for him. That's when he was suddenly grabbed from behind. The abomination had him in the Full-Nelson hold. Mario tried to break out but Giga Bowser was too strong.

"**_AHH! IT'S GOING TO HIT US!" _**Morton screamed. He quickly put the tape he was using back on his mouth. He was right. They had nowhere to go. The wind circling the area kept them in the ring.

"We have to do something!" Wendy yelled as Daisy looked around.

"Starlow don't you have a way to help!"

"HOW!" She cried completely befuddled, "I have no idea what to do! I'm too small to stop all three of those things! I could barely hold one!"

Ludwig got an idea and faced them, "HEY! I got it! We each do the same thing we did to reflect them the first time!"

"Yoshi like that plan! Come on! Let's do it!"

Kamek immediately began chanting along with Kammy to empower Starlow and Daisy's Wonder Flower. They had to move quickly.

Swiftly Luigi and Yoshi flew up to one and Luigi got out his Squeaky Hammer and Yoshi found a large rock and had Kamek make it huge. The dinosaur then quickly swallowed it whole ignoring the pain and pooped it out into an egg.

Daisy flew up to one of the colossal meteorites and got in her position to swing. Kammy the Magikoopa finished the Wonder Flower and it glowed with power ready to attack.

Kamek flew back over to his yellow partner and then he and Starlow speedily hurried in front of the last one. Starlow was huge once again and looking determined to do her job.

Ludwig charged up his scepter and fired magic at the egg turning it blue. With it ready he yelled out, **_"NOW!"_**

All three teams now done with preparation, Yoshi fired the gigantic hard-boiled egg at Luigi. The plumber cried out and swung at it just as Daisy swung her flower at the incoming Fireball. The egg hit the fireball and exploded causing the flaming orb to bounce backwards. It took all of their strength but they were able to return them. Starlow used her Star magic on the one headed for Mario and sent it directly backwards. She focused as hard as she could in order to. And thankfully it was enough. All three teams had managed to stop them from hitting Super Mario and the entire crowd of bystanders.

Giga Bowser was furious. He still had Mario though. Charging up he opened his mouth preparing to bake him with his flames. However fate didn't allow it.

**"HEY POPS! GET A LOAD OF THIS!" **Roy yelled before shooting his magic attacks at Giga Bowser. The spells hit him and caused the beast to loose focus.

"DISTRACTIONS!" Larry added as he swung his scepter attacking as well.

Lemmy flipped upside down and began balancing on his ball and, "FIRE, **FIRE**, _**FIRE!"**_ he chimed while shooting actual orange magic fireballs at Giga Bowser.

"Oooooh, I can't believe I'm about to do this for a second time!" Wendy grumbled before once again attacking her daddy with rings of energy.

Iggy flew around crazily firing his scepter, **_"I HAVE NON-BEEF FURY! TASTE IT!" _**

Morton was 'silent' thanks to the tape on his lips. He fired at his dad while screaming muffled insults.

Giga Bowser snarled getting annoyed by the weak attacks. He tried to ignore them but failed and accidentally loosened his grip on Mario. The hero yelled out and broke free. He then back-flipped over Bowser and landed behind him. Without a second thought he grabbed the beast's long tail and squeezed as flames erupted from his hands. That made his hands burn into the monster's tail. (12)Now with a tight grip he began swinging Giga Bowser around and around…

Super Mario spun as fast as he could. He used his cape to make him start flying in the air while he twirled. Everyone was amazed. They resembled a red tornado. The Koopalings watched in awe as the enormous twister spun rapidly before them.

With precise calculations, Super Mario released Giga Bowser throwing him high in the air. Everyone watched as the King flew through the air screaming loudly. The throw only knocked him into the air…Which Mario knew. He would be ready to attack as soon as he landed. That is until he and everyone else noticed someone high in the air over the entire arena glowing like the North Star. Giga Bowser was headed straight for it.

With white eyes and beautiful wings behind her, Princess Peach aimed her pink parasol at Giga Bowser and used her power over light to fire another powerful laser at him. And that wasn't all she did. At that same time the very same planet-sized Fireballs reflected back into the sky were suddenly sent back at the brute. The Princess of Pure had used her magic to catch each fireball with a number of sparkling hearts. And when the time was right she'd hit Giga Bowser with everything she had. This was that time.

The laser this time struck the menace right in his heart piercing it like a dagger. The beast's eyes widened in shock as his entire body trembled in anguish. In addition to that the fireballs hit him intensely blowing up. He screamed as the combination of light and fire battered him in the air. He was consumed in the attacks as they racked his body over and over. Everyone watched as the monster started glowing white as the light filled his body and the fire burned off the stains on his broken heart. As planned the hearts that caught the attacks went inside of the brute's aching body and patched it up. Each individual heart struck Giga's heart and took control destroying the darkness, the rage and the hate that transformed him in the first place. They completely wiped away the dark magic.

When finished, the fire vanished and the light stayed in Giga Bowser's heart as he fell to the floor. He slowly reverted back to his original form as peace filled his mind. He closed his eyes as he was drained of power… and that was when he lost control over everything around them.

It was like the opposite of being in the middle of a hurricane. Thunder literally ripped through the platform everyone was on and around. And the powerful winds threw everyone into the air wildly. Mario tried to grab everyone to keep them from going anywhere but there were too many bystanders flying around him. The wind was so strong that even he started to get carried away. And to matters worse the thunder itself was sharp enough to hit Super Mario reverting him back to normal. He cried out as he sizzled while turning back to Mario. Peach watched as everyone flew around her unable to control themselves. She was still in her special form thankfully and she was still powerful. It was now up to her to stop the chaos.

(13) She closed her eyes and focused her powers on the entire realm. Hearts of all sizes began to shoot from her. They were each being sucked into the walls of the funnel as she figured. The spinning walls were turning pink and white in effect trying to allow her to take Bowser's place as the controller. Unfortunately this upset the dimension. Thunder crackled even more and the wind got crazier. She struggled to gain complete control. If she didn't then the realm would tear them all apart. She had to pierce it. Pointing her parasol upwards, she readied another attack. Using the entirely of her magic… she fired. The light shot out and hit the very top of the realm causing it to explode. It worked! In result, she smiled as it fired the laser back connecting with her giving up dominion over the dimension. Instead of Darkness being the connector like it was with Bowser, Light was made the connector.

Now she was in complete control.

She focused and forced the dimension to spit everyone out. She used her power to revert everything back to the way it was.

Immediately light filled the area and everything turned bright as the strange realm faded away…closing her eyes, she let go of the connection now that her work...was done.

**_~v~_**

**_

* * *

_**

"**_AHHHHHhhhhhh!" _**

Everyone was screaming as they fell out of the shrinking portal above Bowser's Castle. Now that the portal had lost the strength to hold it up, the entire castle fell back to the ground. Though the wormhole was still high in the air.

Starlow was busy using her power to catch the minions and her friends. Popple was lucky enough to grab a hold of her feet. **_"AH! I DON'T WANT TO FALL TO MY DOOM!" _**

"Oh shut up! Just hold on tight!" She ordered as he squeezed her feet, "OW! NOT THAT TIGHT!"

Kamek used his magic to catch the Koopa Kids and Kammy used her magic to catch the extra minions.

"ACK! Where's Master Bowser!" Kammy asked looking around.

"And where's Peach!" Daisy yelled searching as well.

Everyone looked up to see the portal was still there but no one was coming out. Kamek and Kammy both started to go down to the ground. They were being weighed down to much. Starlow herself was straining to keep everyone from falling. She sighed and started on her way to the ground.

It was at that very moment that Bowser fell from the hole in the sky.

**"IT'S DAD!"** Morton yelled breaking the tape on his mouth as he pointed up. Everyone looked and gasped.

"We have to catch him!" Kamek yelled. But he, Kammy and Starlow was all unable too. To make matters worse Princess Peach fell out right after him. Mario's eyes bulged seeing her falling fast with Bowser.

**"OH NO!"** he cried. He looked at Starlow, **"Throw me at her!"**

**"****WHAT! ARE YOU-"**

**"****_STARLOW!"_** He yelled as she focused and launched him at her just as she fell past them. She then felt that someone else also left her control at the exact same time.

"Huh!" She looked around for the one who left. "What the!" She saw him; the being flew out of her control and was headed for Peach and Bowser.

Mario focused on his target. All he could care about was that beautiful woman that meant the world to him. All he had to do was reach out for her and…he did it! Thankfully he was able to grab Peach's hand. She opened her eyes and smiled at him as they fell.

_"If we're going to die…I want it to be while'a holding you."_ Mario told her amorously causing her to eyes to water.

_"Super Mario…my Hero…" _She closed her eyes and they hugged while upside falling to their doom. They both didn't care what happened to them at that point. They felt like they were already in Overthere…

Suddenly something caught onto his pants leg. It caught them abruptly causing Peach to fall hard but thanks to Mario's tight grip on her hand she hung safely connected to him. He was all that kept her from a terrible death. Mario hung on tightly as a high voice call down to them.

_(14)"Gotcha! See, I knew something horrible was going to happen!"_ The Koopaling yelled down at them grinning as he sat inside his papa's Koopa Clown Car. He glanced to his dad who was upside down unconscious in the car groaning. _"Yup. Good thing I was prepared."_ Bowser Junior said patting the clown copter as Mario smiled at Peach. The small airship's anchor had caught the plumber just in time…

They were saved…Everything was at last over.

**_~v~_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_~EPILOGUE~_**

The sun shined above all of Darklands. It was rare that this even happened. The flowers came to life being lit up by the sun's rays. The usual red clouds were gone and replaced with happy smiling white ones. Everybody stood in front of Bowser's Castle rejoicing over the fact everyone was safe and no one was seriously harmed. Even Bowser was completely unharmed. The damage he received while being Giga was gone with the form. He didn't even remember what happened. All he remembered was falling asleep on his sofa; which was strange to him because he was incredibly tired for no good reason which made everyone laugh at his ignorance. Peach even gave the villain a sweet kiss on his cheek which only furthered his confusion.

Bowser Junior told them he knew something was going to happen ever since Daisy and Yoshi raided the castle. He explained that he kept hidden the entire time. That is until he got lost in the dimension. He soon found everyone else and stayed in the crowd hidden. And when they were spit out he was caught by Starlow. He then used the break in her focus when she fired Mario to get out and save his papa. He received shouts and praises from everyone including the heroes for his smarts. Even Morton was proud of him. Though he still claimed he was the cutest much to everyone's aggravation.

After talking for a while, Mario decided it was time for them to head out on their way. Yoshi had the Princess sit on his back while Mario and Luigi escorted her and Daisy to the castle. Kamek and Kammy had Bowser go inside so they could fill him in on the story. The Koopalings all ran inside as well to order minions to fix up the place and get it back to normal. Even Iggy went to work on clearing the Wario mess in the front yard.

_Yes…everything was going back to normal. _

_It was now the time to close out this 'lil adventure… _

_It was time for peace to reign in the Mushroom Kingdom. _

_It was time for the normal everyday drama and comedic stories. _

**_It was time for a special someone's Re-RE-Birthday Celebration!_**

**_~v~_**

**_

* * *

_**

"**RE-HAPPY BIRTHDAY! AGAIN!"** screamed the entire room of citizens from the Mushroom Kingdom and all over the entire world as Mario and Luigi led Princess Peach inside her castle's Rec. room.

As soon as Peach heard the hearty greeting and saw the room light up, she jumped startled and immediately started giggling at herself. She was happy as ever seeing all her friends and people all there for her. She had just turned thirty-three and was proud of it.

In the middle of the enormous festivities was an enormous pink and yellow cake with peach-shaped icing decorations and strawberries on the inside. It was completely re-done just for her.

Toadsworth ran up to her and hugged her ecstatic to see her safe and unharmed. His face was stained with tears, **_"OH PRINCESS! OH HO HO HO HOOOO! I'M SOOOO RELIVED!" _ **He bawled as everyone chuckled.

(15)Prince Peasly of the BeanBean Kingdom walked up to her and flipped his blond hair much to Luigi's bliss. Peach gasped, "Oh Prince Peasly! I thought you couldn't make it!" He smirked and bowed.

"That was then and this is now my dear…nothing is too important...at the moment; though my mother sadly couldn't make it. She had to oversee a be-heading and just couldn't reschedule it. She sends her apologies."

Peach smiled and bowed back, "Don't worry. I'm just glad to see you and most of my friends are here." She told him before walking past. Luigi quickly took a quick picture of him before joining her side. Princess Daisy shook her head and followed.

Suddenly a very familiar friend floated up to Princess Peach and caused her to smile brightly, "Young Master Tyke! Oh how wonderful to see you!" She chimed happily as Mario ran up to see for himself.(16)

It was the very same Luma that traveled with Mario and Luigi and stole the red plumber's hat. He wore it gleefully as he floated around his friends. _"Hello and Happy Birthday!"_ He shouted handing Peach a letter.

"Thank you Tyke!" The peachy woman took it and opened the teal letter. Instantly the room dimmed as a clear projection of Princess Rosalina appeared from the letter. Everyone "Ahh"ed seeing the beautiful woman appear from the letter. "Princess Rosalina!"

(17)The miraculous woman smiled down on her and spoke with a voice that sent chills down their backs-in a good way, _"Happy Birthday Princess Peach! I'm glad to know your troubles with King Bowser are over."_ She looked at Mario and Luigi,_ "I'm glad to see you're all doing well. Maybe…one day in the near future, the cosmos will allow us to see each other face to face again…"_

Mario nodded, "I'a hope so! Maybe you'a and Lubba can participate in a Golf Tournament or something next'a time? Speaking of da big guy; tell Lubba I'a said 'ello!"

_"I would but I think he'd like to hear you say it instead…"_ She moved over a bit and the oversized-purple Luma came from the side and stood in the center smiling wide.

**"MARIO! LUIGI! PRINCESS PEACH! GOOD TO SEE YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY**!" He greeted as Luigi waved frantically.

"Lubba! How's it'a going!" Luigi asked as the purple Luma smirked.

"Great! I've been traveling with missy 'ere! And we've been having a ball! I'll soon be headin' out though! I've got the itchin' to go on an adventure! Maybe lend some other big-time hero my ship!**"**

The green man crossed his arms together, "Yeah, I bet, **Where's my money Lubba!"** He yelled causing the captain to gasp and smile uneasily.

"Um…yeah…about that…You see what had-happen was…**BUH-BYE! GOTTA GO SHAVE THE FACE-SHIP! HAR HAR HAAAAR!"** He shouted before racing off-screen hooting with joy.

**(18)"HEY! GET BACK HERE! I'A WANT MY MONEY! A BETS A BET YOU'A BIG FAT PURPLE PATRICK STAR WANNABE!"** Luigi screamed with clenched fists and gritted teeth.

Rosalina chuckled and stood back in the center. _"Well...anyways, Princess Peach, I hope you have a wonderful Birthday. And may your wish be grand…"_ She then looked down at her son and he looked up at his mama, _"Let's go little one…Say good-bye."_

Tyke turned to his friends and waved as he floated up to the image of Rosalina, _"Bye everyone! I'll miss you!"_

"BYE!" Mario, Luigi and Princess Daisy yelled in unison.

"Don't forget to write!" Peach told them causing the galactic princess to smile.

The Luma stood in the projection and suddenly became apart of it. Some people clapped seeing the magic effect. The hat-stealing star child circled his mama as she said her last words to them. _"May the stars shine down upon each and every one of you…" _

With that the images dispersed into tiny star bits that magically swooshed over to the cake and landed on it giving it a whole new look. Luigi's mouth started to drool seeing the new version of the cake. Daisy giggled and handed him a napkin.

Now it was time for the Mushroom Princess to say her words and blow out the candles at the tippy-top of the birthday cake. Princess Peach stood in front of the entire crowd. She smiled at everyone and motioned for Mario, Luigi and Daisy to stand by her sides. She then spoke loud and clear for all to hear.

"Attention everyone. You don't know how happy I am to see you all here today to celebrate this wonderful time! I am sorry so many events happened to prolong this moment. I mean, my birthday was almost a week ago and you still strive to give me a marvelous celebration. It truly shows how much you care for me."

**"WE LOVE YOU!"** someone yelled from in the midst of the crowd causing everyone to start yelling compliments and such.

Peach's heart swelled with joy as Daisy winked at her. "Gurl you know you the bomb!"

The peachy woman laughed and turned back to her people. She raised her hand while smiling causing everyone to quiet down. She continued with tears in her eyes, "I love you all…you mean so much to me! This is why Love being a Princess. All of you." She then turned to Toad who grinned and had two others bring the cake over to her along with a white movable staircase. She went over to it and began to climb it.

It was time for her to make her wish.

Beaming she got to the top and looked over the large crowd that spilled out into the foyer. She could see all the familiar friends she met during the many years. It made her cry. She then looked at Mario and he smiled at her causing 'Wiggler-flies' to flutter in her heart. (19)She was in love…closing her eyes she accepted this. It was meant for her to fall in love with the man who was destined to keep her safe. With her hands to her chest she thought of a _grand_ wish…and hoped it would come true.

Taking a deep breath…she blew out her candles.

**_~v~

* * *

_**

_**-Cue 'Super Mario Galaxy 2 Credits Music'!-**_

**-Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all! Except the obvious! I wish I did though…hey wait! I do own the plot-line! That's something right! :D**

_**I hope you all enjoyed this Epic chapter! I'm sorry it took so long to be posted! But I didn't want to split this up. I was going to! But I decided keeping it this long would go with the title of a GIGA finale! I swear to you that I will not be able to top this chapter in Epicness, drama and action!(I can easily top the comedy lol) That Mario vs. Giga Bowser fight scene will be my best! I am sooo proud of myself for making this crazy heart-pounding end to this saga! I'm so proud I might cry! (TvT)**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW! =D _**

**_If you think like me that I deserve a review I'd love to get one from you! Even if you are just saying hey awesome work but my story's better! :P That still counts as one to me ;} I'd also love to hear your thoughts and ideas! I could always use an idea for a chapter! So hit me up! And thanks for all your support you guys! I love ya!_**

**_~JLT_**

**The next upcoming Chapter will be entitled...**

**_-Wario's 'lil Gold-Digger!-_**

**_

* * *

_**

**-Notes & References and ALL OF THEE ABOVE!-   
**

**1.) How does Daisy know of this place? Why everyone who's anyone knows of the Underwhere! It's where the dead go. Well the bad ones anyway ^^; **

** 2.) Finally some past one Kamek! That was my explanation on why Kamek is taking care of King Bowser and the Koopalings. I even included King Morton! Bowser's father whom he's never even met. Though Kamek has made sure Bowser knew who he was of course. **

** 3.) Oh my! Two of the same! There's a reason for that…I just…can't think of it right don't worry! Kammy and Kamek will have their time soon...  
**

** 4.) Mario Power Tennis had so many cool things! Especially weapons! I had to continue using them! :P **

** 5.) I'm so sorry guys and gals! I couldn't control myself! I love that song and that seemed like the perfect time that they'd sing something like that! XD I hope you either ignored it or liked it lol And don't do what Ludwig said! Also that song is from the Epic Disney Movie 'BOLT!'**

** 6.) Princess Peach's powers…Trust me, her angelic abilities will be explained in a later chapter. I'm not a fan of plot holes. I'm definitely one to fill them up!**

** 7.) Same with Mario's Finale attack from Brawl. Yep, that's the very same attack, except a bit cooler and more powerful. **

** 8.) Giga Bowser Bowser should have been appeared in Mario Galaxy 1 or 2! I hear all the time from people that Bowser was always too easy. All he had to do was transform! Well, I hope this pleases you people! =D**

** 9.) Now this is what I call Super Mario! The Epic butt-kicking Hero of legend! Notice how Mario is always called Mario? Well not in this form! Call him Super Mario!**

** 10.) I'm sure I don't need to elaborate on that lol "DO A BARREL ROLL!"**

** 11.) This of course is Mario's up-B special move if you thought it seemed familiar lol. The coins were even added!**

** 12.) Yeah! I had Mario go old school on Bowser! ^^ N64 Spin toss!  
**

** 13.) Man this entire section was a pain to think up! I had to work to figure out a cool way for her to take control! And if you realized, the hearts that threw the fireballs were from Mario Tennis as well as Mario Kart DD! ^o^**

** 14.) There he is! Bowser Junior! I wonder where he came from! O.O Is he a De ex machina? Not at all! He of course explained his story heh. He was around the entire time.**

** 15.) Prince Peasly! OMG! The Brad Pitt of BeanBean Kingdom! Aha, I figured he be one of her honorable guests! And if you don't know who this is than you probably didn't and don't know who Popple is either. Which is okay! Ya just need to catch up on your Mario videogames!**

** 16.) Yeah! Luma! Or should I say Tyke! That is his beta name. I decided he needed his original name! It separates him from the others! **

** 17.) Yes…Princess Rosalina. My all-time fave NPC! Better than peach and equal to Daisy in my book of coolest female Mario characters! I figured her, Tyke and Lubba would definitely make an appearance on this special day. Maybe…later on I'll bring them back. It all depends on the cosmos…**

** 18.) Patrick Star is from Spongebob btw lol. Youtube comments on the Starship Mario music have people saying how he looks like a purple, luma version of Patrick XD And that bet Luigi had with Lubba was on whether Bowser would give a MUCH harder final boss battle to Mario. Luigi had a bet that Bowser would give an easy battle and Lubba went against it. Who do you think won? ^.^ **

** 19.) Mario and Peach…what will become of their relationship? That special kiss…do you think they'll become a couple? Only time can tell…Mmm…I see a Double-Date in their future!**

**_~v~_**


	7. Wario's Lil' GoldDigger! Pt1

**AND NOW...**

_**I, King Bowser Koopa King, present to you, Part One, of the Seventh chapter from the House of Koopa entitled,**_

**-Wario's 'lil Gold-digger!-**

_**~v~

* * *

**_

Wendy O. Koopa giggled giddily as she sat next to her boyfriend. The young lovers were in Mushroom City's Grand Central Park celebrating six months of love. Kevin watched as his girlfriend began twirling around happily as she held her brand new charm in the air. It was solid gold with a 'W' embedded in the center of it. He had clearly outdone himself.

"Oh Kevin! You're so amazing!"

"So are you babe…"

(1)Kevin was a Boomerang-Bro. in his teenage years. He had no Boomerang-suit for he preferred a much more 'punk' style of clothes. The teen had traded in his helmet for a black Mohawk (slightly resembling Lemmy's hairstyle) with strands in his face. He moved the loose strands out of his face and stood over her; she looked up at him with a huge smile spread on her puffy lips.

"Thank you so much…"

"I knew you'd love it."

She blushed, "Not as much as I love you."

(2)His heart swelled with delight as they held each other amorously, "I love you more than my own mom." He joked causing her to giggle a little. She stared into his purple eyes as he gazed into her blue eyes. They were locked in the moment, unable to look away. His smile slowly left as he became serious, "Can you promise me something…?"

She was still frozen; all she could do was move her mouth, "Yes…anything." He remained stern as he told her his request.

"Promise me…that you'll never break my heart…" Wendy gasped surprised by his request. "I've been cheated on, lied to, and played like a guitar. I've been hurt so much in the past…I just don't want to get hurt again." He looked down at her with hopeful eyes.

"Aww baby..." she gazed at him saddened, "I promise I'll never break your heart. EVER."

Kevin allowed a smile to appear on his mouth, "Thank you…that's all I want from you. You're devotion, trust, and love."

She put her head on his chest as he held her. "I'll never leave you…" She whispered as they closed his eyes. Wendy felt like she was in Overthere(_Heaven_)…she didn't know how long they embraced, but it felt like hours.

Until that magical feeling…was suddenly shattered by the 24k word—

"_**GOLD!"**_

Her eyes popped open at the sound of it.

"An' this ain't even a **quarter** of what I coulda stolen! Ya shoulda seen all those jewels! _Rubies!_ **Emeralds!** _**Diamonds! **__An' much, MUCH MORE!" _

Her eyes were practically out of her head as she followed the duo of thieves walking down the street their way. Kevin looked down at her confused. "Babe? You okay?"

"Uh…huh…" She muttered trying to listen to the conversation. Wendy unattached herself from him to get a better look at who was doing the yelling.

(3)It was none other than Wario and his twisted partner WaLuigi. Any other day the Koopaling wouldn't have even looked in the direction of the strange creatures, however; this time, _Money_ was the common denominator that drew her attention.

Her mouth was watering as she focused on them. Kevin knew something was up; curious, he followed her gaze.

_**~v~

* * *

**_

(4)"I'm tellin' ya WaLuigi, da next time dat woman messes wit meh, she better build an even stronger castle, cause **IM'A BUST IT UP! NO ONE MESSES WIT'A WARIO AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"** The greed-king thundered as he walked while carrying bags of loot.

WaLuigi rolled his tiny gray eyes as he helped carry a single bag of treasure. "Yeah whatever." He clearly wasn't interested in his brother's tale of adventuring.

"I mean I completely MOLESTED her castle!" He started guffawing with pleasure as he waddled across the street.

"Wario come on! Shut up about dis stupid story will ya? I don't care about syrupy pirates and yer freakin' treasure!" WaLuigi snapped causing Wario to stop near the Koopaling and her boyfriend.

(5)"Hey! I told ya her name is _Captain_ _Maple Syrup!_ Besides, you'd learn ta care 'bout stuff like that if ya ever went on an adventure wit meh! You'd love it, guaranteed!"

The twig-thin villain put his hand to his face annoyed, _**"Arrgh**_**…Wario does this look like the face of an adventurer!"** He removed his hand showing his face. It was seriously morbid as every detail was shown up-close: bushy eyebrows, warts with afros, random strings of straggly hair all over his skeletal mug, crooked yellow and brown teeth, and swollen eyes with bulky blue suitcases under them.

Wario flinched shuddering with revulsion. WaLuigi nodded, "Like I said. I'm not the adventuring type. I'm creepily-disturbing-ill-omened type, who sits in his shadowy, sinister, lair plotting the inconvenient, unforeseen, and utterly horrendous death of all his adversaries." He corrected with his hand on his bony hip.

"Ugh, whatever! Let's just get this to my castle! Then we head to Diamond City a.k.a. MY CITY!" He yelled for all to hear. He started making his way down the rest of the street. He talked loud and obnoxiously as he and his 'brother' strolled past the picnic setting.

Kevin continued to watch them until they rounded a corner. "Huh…Those are the guys that constantly harass you're dad and the Mario brothers, right?" He waited for an answer…Silence…The Boomerang-Bro. turned around to see he was completely alone. _"Wen…dy…?" _He stepped forward and felt something under his foot. Lifting his boot, he saw what was on the floor…the charm he gave the apple of his eye…His heart began to feel heavy. Kevin picked it up and looked it over with sadness. They were supposed to be celebrating their love for one another…

_**~v~

* * *

**_

(6)The purple and pink clothed Magikoopa quietly hummed to herself while sitting on a stool in the kitchen area of Bowser's Castle. She was reading the best-seller 'How To' spell book called _'Mama-Kamella Knows Best!'_ Sure Kammy Koopa hated the woman, but Kamella's books were top in the Kingdom for their easy-to-understand instructions.

The little witch smiled and turned the page. She was completely content. Everything was peaceful; the servants were cleaning everything, the Koopalings were all out and about doing their own thing, Bowser was aggravating Mario and Luigi as usual, and Kamek…well, she didn't know what he was doing and she didn't care. The castle was quiet and 'hers'. She picked up her mug of _forced-to-be-made-fresh-coffee_ and got ready to take a sip of the steaming vanilla-flavored goodness.

"_**KAMMY!" **_

A crash sounded in the kitchen followed by screeching and things being knocked over. Wendy ran straight into it to see Kammy the Magikoopa on the floor with a large stain on the front of her purple robes. She was groaning as Koopas helped her up.

"KAMMY! I need you're-" The Koopa girl noticed the other servants cleaning but still listening. "Okay everyone out!" She ordered pointing at the door. Seeing how slow they were moving, she started shove them out franticly and slammed the door shut with a twist of the lock. "There!" She twisted around to Kammy with a slightly frightening look, "KAMMY!"

(7)"What is it Wendilla!" she somewhat yelled getting frustrated and worried at the princesses wild behavior.

"I. Think. I'm. In. LOVE!"

The old woman gasped, "OH! Wait…didn't you already tell me you were in love with Kevin?"

"**Who?** No! I'm in love with something else!"

"Hm? Who?"

Wendy began to think, "Um…I forgot what his name was…but all I know is that he's fat, ugly, hairy, wears yellow and purple with green shoes and has a very well-stylized mustache…"

Kammy stared at her in disbelief, _"…You just described _**Wario**_…"_

The teenage Koopa snapped her fingers in joy, "That's him!"

"_**AHHHH!"**_ The witch screamed stumbling backwards, **"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH **_**WARIO!"**_

"**WHAT! SHELL NO! I'M IN LOVE WITH HIS MONEY!"**

"…_Wha?" _O.O

(8)Wendy closed her eyes and twirled around, "I've found the man of my dreams Kammy…He's got the three characteristics I've always wanted…_Count them with me Readers!"_ She began to list them on her three clawed fingers:

"_1_._ He's stinkin' filthy loaded with Riches!_

2. **He's a infamous Treasure Hunter who is feared for his amazing treasure-nabbing abilities!**

3. _And did I forget to mention he's __**STINKIN' FILTHY LOADED WITH RICHES, TREASURE AND CASH!"**_

(9)The old nanny Koopa sighed and looked down, "You can't be serious…"

The Koopa-girl got in Kammy's wrinkled moldy face with a frightening grin plastered on her mug, _"Oh but I am…And I need your help to snatch his crusty heart!"_

Kammy Koopa shook her head, "Not a chance! NOPE! I'm not going to get yelled and screamed at by your bad-tempered father!" She turned around, "You're on your own lil' miss missy! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to wash my robe as well as my dentures!"

Wendy turned around with her arms crossed and pretended to sigh with hopelessness, "Aww…I guess I'll never be as _Beautiful_ as you …"

Kammy instantly spun around (surprisingly without breaking her hip) and gazed at the teen, "_Beautiful_ you say!"

The spoiled brat grinned darkly before looking towards the ugly old woman, "Yeah…I mean you're my role model! You're incredibly sexy, bodacious, experienced and you're the most soon-ta-drop-dead gorgeous Magikoopa to ever limp across the Kingdom! You're _Mushroom Kingdom's Next Top Model!" _She screamed getting her caretaker amped with bliss and joy and unfortunately pride.

Kammy giggled like a school girl and began twirling around, "It is true that I am the most beautiful of all! The magic mirror told me itself!" Wendy grinned as the witch started posing in terrible stances trying to be sexy. "Wendilla! I guess I could help you out a little…I mean I'm no miracle worker! Not everyone was born this fine!" She let out a ear-piercing cackle causing the Koopaling to glare at her.

"So let's go already! Do the spell! I want to be made into the sexiest woman to ever live!"

"Other than me of course!"

"Yeah…" **-_-;**

(10)The model in her own reality, giggled as she took out her magic scepter and began twirling around like a ballerina while making her way over to her target. She waved it in the air and started spinning around Wendy while colorful pink and purple dust danced around the princess. Kammy then shouted out the incantation.

"_**Bibbidy, Bobbidy, Boo!**_

_**Big Bootie, Big Hair, Big Boobs and Big Hips!"**_

"_**Abra, Kadarba, Alakazam!**_

_**Make this Girl a Woman who gets big Tips!"**_

"_**BAM-BAM!**_

_**ROB VAN DAM!**_

_**SHAAAAAAAAAAZAM!"**_

The entire time she was saying the spell, Wendy was changing for the better. Her body lengthened, her once bald head was now growing sparkling full hair and her scales were falling off. She was floating in the air as the magic did what it was told to do. Kammy watched while spinning around.

Finally the enchantment was over.

Wendy O. Koopa was placed gently on the ground as the glow from her body left her. The Magikoopa went over to her amazed at what she saw. The woman opened her eyes and slowly got to her feet. She looked at her hairless limbs speechless of their appearance. Strands of her hair fell in face causing her to gasp. Her biggest dream was to have hair…and now she had it. She smiled and grabbed her long hair and hugged it sincerely. Tears fell from her eyes.

"My dear…What's the matter?" Kammy asked seeing the glistening liquid fall from the princess's bright blue eyes. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

Princess Wendy smirked and wiped her eyes, "Of course it is." She turned around and looked in a mirror above the kitchen sink and gazed at her image. "This is…perfect…I'm even hotter than Princess Peach…" She grinned, "Now with my new look, Wario's heart will be simple to steal…along with his treasure. I'll take it all and he won't even know it til it's gone."

"Just remember! No one can know of this! If anyone finds out I'll be done for!"

"Thank you Ms. Obvious." -_-

The Magikoopa remembered one last thing, "I forgot! The spell ends at-"

"I know! I know! I have read fairy tales before you know!"

"Ok. Well, be gone Wendilla! You don't have all day!"

(11)She grimaced hearing her name. She hated it. Kammy was the only one who called her by her full name. "_Wendilla_ is such an ugly name for an even uglier Koopaling…My **new** name is…" She spun around gracefully and posed, _"…Angelina O. Hilton Mariah Electra Pamela Aguilera!" ;D_

_**~v~**_

The Wario Bros. walked down the clean streets of Diamond City. It was a marvelous place that was full of Humans and creatures of all kinds. Wario claimed it was his city. No one knows if it's true or not and most of the residents don't even care. The partners in crime were headed to the yellow man's house. They had just come from his castle earlier; it was where they dump off all Wario's treasure. WaLuigi never understood why the fat man would use his castle only for storing the treasure and choose to instead live in a quiet cozy home.

"I really don't, it just don't make any sense to meh!"

Wario scratched his butt while walking, "It makes plenty of sense ya moron. I like da castle, but it's so boring! All I ever did was sit on mah throne laughing, pickin' mah nose an' eatin' garlic! Why do dat in da castle when I can buy a house as well and do all dat there AND watch TV, tend to a garden an' my chickys AND I never have to worry 'bout people comin' in to visit only ta eye my glorious riches! If they can't see it, I don't have ta worry. SIMPLE."

The twig-thin villain shook his head, "Whatever. I'd rather live in da castle! It's da perfect place for a future king ta thrive in while plannin' ta make da world his..."

"MAN! Where did you get dis freakin' insane idea ta take over da world! Was it Uncle Shane!"

"NO! Dad didn't give me any ideas! I did! Seein' Bowser constantly tryin' to take over gave me the idea! Besides…I almost did once!"

Wario let out a throaty guffaw, **"YEAH! THAT WAS THE LAMEST PLAN EVER!"**

"**NO IT WASN'T!" **

"**Uh, yeah it was."**

"**NOOO! IT WASN'T!"**

"**Uh, yeah it was."**

"_**AARGH! NO IT WASN'T!"**_

"**Uh, yeah it was." **

WaLuigi snarled and was about to scream at him when suddenly they both felt a presence unlike anything they ever felt before. They spun around and saw what caught their attention. It was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen…She had long swirling bubblegum-pink tresses that bounced as she stylishly strolled down the street towards them. She wore a long purple and pink and white dress with a split that ran up her thigh. It sparkled making her look like she was clothed with magnificent jewels. Wario's jaw dropped to the floor as he watched her. At once hip hop music started up as a Goomba with dreads jumped to the side along with a Koopa wearing a backwards cap.

(12)The Koopa started singing as his friend provided the background words. _"She's Dangerous! (Uh-Huh!) Super-bad! (Okay!) Better watch out she'll take ya cash! She's a Gold-digger! (Sho' is!) She's a Gold-Digger!"_

It was time for the Goomba to start rapping. He jumped in front and began as the woman stopped several feet from Wario and began dancing and showing off her beauty, _"Yeah, she's a money-magnet, smell a dollar bill in ya clothes; gold-digga signs from her head to her toes."_ She dramatically flipped her flowing hair and blew Wario a kiss causing his eyes to nearly fall out of his head. _"Ya hear me sayin' no don't mess with the stress; she's out to get ya dough nothin', more nothin' less!"_ Her eyes gleamed like sapphires as she gazed at him enchantingly while shaking her bootie seductively. _"She's lookin' for a prize, man you killin' me actin' like you see the dollar signs in her eyes! She won't her nails done, and her hair too, plus a diamond necklace that's all on you!"_ The gorgeous lady stroked her succulent bare neck with her glittery purple nails and then ran them through her hair winking at the gaping treasure-hunter, _"You still can't see it, yeah you a sucka if you do it home-boy and man I couldn't be it!" _Men of all types were mesmerized by her as she strutted up to the spellbound villains ready to finish the job, _"Hypnotized by the good looks? (Yup!) Maybe; but a victim for a good crook? (Nope!) Not me! Consider yourself warned! So you can stay or stick to my rhyme and get the heck away! Either way go figure! She's a Gold-Digger! Getting' close as your bankroll grows bigger!"_ The Goomba ended as his partner finished off the song.

"_She's Dangerous! (Alright!) Super-bad! (Okay!) Better watch out she'll take ya cash! She's a Gold-digger! (Sho' is!) She's a Gold-Digger! She's Dangerous! (Uh-Huh!) Super-bad! (Okay!) Better watch out she'll take ya cash! She's a Gold-Digger…!" _The Koopa's voice faded as he and the Goomba walked away. She stopped in front of the Wario bros. looking down her voluptuous breasts as Wario.

"Excuse me…but I just had to tell you that I absolutely adore your mustache…" She complemented breathily causing him to grin stupidly at her. She smirked and stroked it enticingly. _"It takes my breath away…"_

He was speechless. The fat man had never seen such gorgeousness so close…It was as if she was created out of the blue using powerful magic. He closed his eyes and took a whiff of her and opened his mouth loving it. Her aroma reminded him of…cotton-candy. He looked at her face and smirked, "Um…if you like it so much…How about I take you out on a date where you can stroke it as much as you want…?" WaLuigi looked at his cousin with disbelief.

She smiled sweetly and stood up completely, "That sounds…inviting…" The purple clad stick-man gaped in shock. He couldn't believe she actually accepted.

Wario grinned excitedly and jumped up in glee causing her to chuckle. He then composed himself remembering not to blow it. "Okay! Err, where would you like ta go?" The portly thief never ate out sadly. He had no idea what kind of popular restaurants were around. All he ever dined on was garlic, poultry, beef, fish and junk food; never anything classy. He barely used utensils.

"Hmm…how about somewhere…_Expensive_." She purred with dollar signs in her eyes. The cash cow nodded with a weak smile.

"Anything for you gorgeous…"

A wide smirk formed on her face, "Meet me at The Posh Palace at 8:00pm sharp and wear something nice."

He nodded crazily, "A-okay! This will be the best date you've EVER been on!"

Her eyes twinkled, "Delightful…" She turned away to leave and remembered something. "Oh, by the way…" She gracefully turned around, "My name is Angelina O. Hilton Mariah Electra Pamela Aguilera…but you can call me Angel…" The woman added with a seductive wink. With that, she walked away as eyes followed her down the street.

"Angel…" Wario sighed causing his partner to growl obviously jealous. WaLuigi crossed his arms and walked on ahead.

_**~v~

* * *

**_

**-7:45-**

_(13)"Eh!...eh…mmp! Ack! Huuuurrrr…uaah…" _

WaLuigi looked up from his laptop annoyed hearing his cousin's constant grunting. He sneered and continued browsing the internet.

"_Uaah…Huuuurrrr! Ack! Mmp…eh…Eh!" _

WaLuigi looked up from his laptop once again aggravated hearing his cousin's constant groaning. He snarled and continued browsing the internet edgily.

"_Mmp…Huuuurrrr! Ack! Uaa—"_

"**WILL YOU STOP DAT!" **WaLuigi screeched jumping up from his chair knocking his PC down.

He ran into the small hallway and into Wario's room. He looked around and found the tubby man in his underwear lying on his back with his legs straight in the air as he struggled to pull on formal black pants with great difficulty.

Wario glared at the stick-man, "What?"

"Aye, aye, aye…Are you serious? You really going dis far?"

"Of course! This gal may be da one! I have ta impressed her!" He continued trying to force his gelatinous rump into the slick and refined pants he bought just for the date. "I'm…Eh! Even gonna…eh…mmp! Rent a yacht—Ack! Huuuurrrr…to make things…uaah…especially romantic!" He growled and began throwing a temper tantrum. "I GIVE UP! If I continue to pull at these pants, I'll accidentally rip them apart with my bulging muscles!"

WaLuigi rolled his eyes, "Right…"

Wario then got an idea; he reached out in alarm, "Quickly! Help me pull them up! It's almost 8:00 and I have a plan!" The man in purple and black eyed his friend and shrugged.

"Fine. At least if I get rid of you, I'll have the place to myself."

"YES!"

"Ugh…what's the plan?"

**-7:50-**

"Dis…is STUPID!"

"JUST PULL HARDER AND THANK THE STARS NOONES' ABLE TO SEE DIS!"

"MY KNEES! YOU'RE CRUSHING MY KNOBBY LIL' KNEES!"

"STOP BEING SUCH A BABY!"

"…_**OH. MY. GOD." **_

A third voice among them startled the Wario Bros. they immediately paused in the positions they were in and turned to see a young woman standing in the doorway along with her spellbound friend.

**(14)"MONA! ASHLEY!"** Wario and WaLuigi shouted in shock.

The girls were frozen. Their eyes refused to move away from the incredibly misleading scene. WaLuigi was sitting in a chair facing the girls with his legs wide open; his cousin was bent over with his large head in between the thin man's legs holding on to WaLuigi's knees as the villainous twig pulled Wario's pants up by the belt. From the girl's point of view…it wasn't very pretty.

"What on earth is going on here!" Mona asked with wide eyes.

WaLuigi jumped up and pushed Wario away, **"DAT WASN'T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE HONEST!"**

Ashley glared at them, "Uh-huh."

The money-grubber got up snarling and shoved his 'brother' out of the chair hard before addressing the intruders, "How the heck did you two get in here!"

"Uh, the front door was unlocked, duh." The red-haired teenager answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh…well, you're trespassing on my time!"

"What?"

"NEVER MIND! I have to go!" He snapped grabbing his dress shirt and jacket. Mona walked over to WaLuigi.

"Um, what's going on?"

"Mr. big-shot here's got a beauty of a date to meet up with…"

(15)Mona's eyes widened with surprise, "A WHAT!"

Ashley smirked, "Impossible. No girl would be dumb enough to like someone as selfish and greedy as him."

Wario growled at them and put his hands on his hips, "FYI, she is indeed into me and we're going to have a lovely date over at The Posh Palace." He told them with a refined manner of speech.

WaLuigi grinned at Ashley, "How much ya wanna bet he's gonna screw up da date!"

"I AM NOT GONNA SCREW IT UP!" He pointed at them, "Just wait! I'ma get a second date with her! She's gonna fall head over hills in love with me! HA!" He stomped away with the rest of his cloths and went out the room. "HA!"

…

"So…yeah…What'chu girls wanna do?" He looked at them. Mona was frozen in shock and Ashley was filing her nails. She glanced at him and shrugged. "Uh, wanna help me plot the inconvenient, unforeseen, and utterly horrendous death of all his adversaries?"

(16)She narrowed her blood-red eyes and smirked, "That sounds…inviting…"

_**~v~

* * *

**_

**-Meanwhile-**

(17)Bowser, The Almighty King, faced his family grinning with joy. "ALRIGHT KOOPALINGS! I have big BIG news!" He watched as their faces lit up with curiosity, "**I**, meaning, _me_ and not any of you, well, maybe Junior, have **FINALLY** been _invited_ to the 11th annual **Mario Party! **WHOO!"

Everyone just glared at him annoyed.

Roy growled, "SERIOUSLY? That's what you called us all down here for! MAN! I was in the middle of a serious workout!"

Bowser smirked, "Don't worry! You'll all be getting back to whatever you were doing soon. I'm leaving tonight! I'm going over to that party place they created and I'm leaving Ludwig as my replacement!"

"AWWWW!" The koopalings moaned irritated at their dad's decision.

"PANCAKES!" Lemmy randomly shouted while lying on his beach ball. Ludwig went to the front and faced his siblings.

"Don't worry Father; I'll keep them all in line while you're away."

(18)"That's mah boy!" The Koopa King grabbed his suitcase and snapped his fingers. Immediately his Koopa Clown Car flew into the room and hovered in front of him. He threw his suitcase inside and hopped in, "OK! I'm outta here! If you don't hear from me in a month, send Link!" Everyone looked at him confused as he got ready to leave; he turned to them partly to correct his order, "I mean, well you know what I mean! PEACE OUT!" With a salute he flew right out into the night sky guffawing at the thought of crushing his rivals in every mini-game.

With their father gone, the eldest prince spun around to look at his family, "It appears that I'm in command! That means, I get to lay down the rules!" He ignored Roy's obnoxious moaning and continued, "Rule Number One: _No aggravating noises!_ Number Two: _Don't harass me!_ Rule Number Three: _No going out past your curfew!_ I want you in this castle before that clock strikes 9:30." He pointed at the large grandfather clock on the wall, "If you're not in here by then I shall alert father and he will deal with you when he returns, now do you all understand?"

He scanned each of their faces as they nodded in understanding. Ludwig grinned and crossed his arms, "Excellent." He was about to speak when he realized they were missing someone…_Hm? Where's Wendy?_ He looked around thinking to himself.

"Hey, I just noticed Sis isn't here…" Bowser Junior said glancing at the others.

"Everyone! Search for Wendy. She's supposed to be here! It's almost curfew-time…"

Iggy Koopa chuckled, "We're on it brother! We'll search high and low for her!" He then ran in the opposite direction followed by Lemmy.

"Ah, whatever! If you need me, I'll be eating a cow." Morton Koopa Jr. told them while walking away.

The blue-haired Koopaling sighed and turned to the door, "If you're out there, you better hope you make it to his house before the clock strikes 9:30…"

_**~v~

* * *

**_

**8:02 p.m.**

_Where is that fat moneybag! He's late!_ Princess Wendy O. Koopa, a.k.a. Angelina O. Hilton Mariah Electra Pamela Aguilera, thought to herself while standing outside The Posh Palace; she had her arms across her chest and her hair in a thick bun in order to look refined. She had returned to the Castle earlier to get a change of outfit courtesy of Kammy the Magikoopa. She now wore another long elegant dress that was more pink and red than purple this time. _UGH! I told him 8:00! I am so not happy!_

"Hey! Angel! I'm here!" A voice cried from behind her. Wendy composed herself and put on the sweetest smile before turning to see him finally arrive.

Wario froze instantly marveling at her beauty. She took in his appearance which consisted of incredibly tight black pants, purple shoes, and a black and yellow tuxedo. He wore a large black and green top hat as well somewhat making him seem taller. She chuckled and he smiled embarrassed.

"Shall we go in?" He asked trying hard to use proper English. He held up his arm for her to grab. She took it and he smirked, "I'll be careful not to crush your delicate hand in my vice grip-like arm." Angelina shook her head while he laughed at his own joke. "Let the greatest date you've ever been on…BEGIN!"

**8:12 p.m.**

The two were finally led to a table in the west of the elaborate restaurant. It was large, white and reeked of snobby aristocrats. Angel waited for her date to hold the seat out for her but instead he went to his side and sat his large butt in his own chair. She put her hands on her hips and made a coughing sound. Wario gasped and jumped up.

Suddenly a tall and handsome human came from behind her and pulled the seat out, "'ere you go my sweet…"

"Why thank you…" She was about to sit down when Wario angrily ripped the seat from under her causing her to scream and fall to the floor. He then preformed his trademark dash-attack ramming the man across the room.

"Stay away from my woman!" He snarled angrily. Angelina grabbed the table pulling herself back to her feet. Wario noticed and helped her up, "Sorry about that…" He picked her up and sat her in the chair before casually shoving her up to the table causing her to yelp from the pain, "Now where were we?" B)

**8:29 p.m.**

Their food was brought to the table much to Wario's glee. He grinned and immediately started shoving food into his mouth. The waiter hadn't even left the table yet before the piggish-anti-hero had his hand up. She looked at him with revulsion seeing all the food and mess on him and his outfit.

"Um…yes?"

"Hey! Bring meh about two more of what I just ordered! Dat was awesome! And be quick about it!"

"Ugh, Fine. Just don't eat the table before I come back." She told him with an annoyed look. He just laughed and she walked away with her tray. "Yeah! Like I'd actually eat a table! AHAHAHAAA!"

**8:47 p.m.**

"I can't believe you did that…"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself!" The beautiful woman shook her head in disgrace. "I gotta say, now that I'm more comfortable around you, this date seems to be going swell!" A rumbling came from the pit of his belly alerting her. He shook his head and coughed into his fist. "Sorry, that was gas." He told her with a small smile. She nodded and was about to speak when suddenly a monstrous noise came from out of his mouth in the form of a gale wind-like-belch. Angel was almost blown out of her chair from the force. After a few seconds it stopped. Wario relaxed and unexpectedly burped up a chunk of wood. He picked it up and examined it "Oh, man that table was good heh heh, almost better than the food they serve here!"

Wendy growled angrily and Wario looked to see she had pieces of wood and globs of spit clinging to her from the forceful belch. "Um….sorry about that too."

She sneered and stood up slowly, "Excuse me while I…powder my nose…" He nodded with a huge smile. Angelina groggily walked to the ladies room.

"Man…she's so hot…even when covered in cold, smelly saliva." Wario murmured with a big smile as he closed his eyes and began chewing on a table leg oblivious to the tormented screech from within the female restroom.

**9:06 p.m.**

"Waiter! HEY WAITER!"

Wendy put a hand to her face trying to block the glares at her table as Wario distastefully yelled for the attendant's attention.

The Toad-server walked over to them and growled, "I'm a woman."

"And you're point?"

"I'm not a waiter! I'm a WAITRESS!" She snapped irritated.

The greed-king rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. "

"UGH! What is it sir!"

(19)Wario pointed at his bowl of soup,** "There's a fly in my soup!" **

The woman narrowed her eyes, "Seriously, you called me over here just to play a lame joke on me!"

"NOOO, really! There it is right there!"

He pointed at the tiny insect sitting on a piece of beef while sipping the stew through a crazy straw. It stopped and grinned at the woman with a charming voice, _"Sup baby…" B}_

She cringed and Wario shook his head, "Ah, you're doing it wrong WAITRESS!" He complained, "You're supposed to say something funny! Something like, _'Yes sir he committed Insecticide!'_ Or _'Yes, it's the rotting meat dat attracts them!'_ OR, _'Couldn't be, sir;_ _da cook used 'em all in da Raisin bread!'"_ He let out a hearty guffaw clearly amusing himself.

Angel looked to see most of the people in the restaurant screaming, throwing up or leaving out of disgust. She sighed and dropped her head on the table with a **Thud!** _WHEN WILL THIS DATE BE OVER!_

**9: 24 p.m.**

"Wow…that was the best date of my life…WASN'T IT!" Wario screamed from Angel's side as they walked down the night street past. Men and women stared as they went past each other going to their own destinations. Unfortunately the couple was forced out of The Posh Palace thanks to the rapid decrease of its customers. Wendy had forgotten why she was even on the date with him until she saw Wario pull out a hefty-sized wallet stuffed with cash and pay them. Her attitude brightened immediately and her mission was refreshed in her mind.

She smiled and clapped, "It was absolutely the best! You sure know how to treat a lady!" She cooed causing him to blush.

"Aww shucks…Well, I just wanted ta impress you."

"And you did a good job Wario…"

The romantic elf closed his eyes and puckered his lips out while standing on his tippy-toes. Angelina scowled with utter disgust and shrugged giving in._ If this will get me into his wallet, whatever! Just a kiss! _She closed her eyes, and bent waaaay down to give him the symbol of affection….

"_WENDY?"_

**=O_O= **!

The beautiful woman shot back up fully and spun around in shock and surprise. It was her supposed to be one & only…

_**(20)"KEVIN!"**_

Wario's eyes opened and he turned to glare at him annoyed, "Kevin! Who da heck is he!"

The teenage Boomerang Bro. stared at the princess masquerading as a full grown woman. He couldn't believe it…and neither could Wendy. She didn't think anyone would be able to recognize her. The silence lasted for almost a full minute until Wario broke it.

"HEY! Can someone please say something! What's going on!" He crossed his arms and glared at the punk across from him.

Angel glanced at her date, "Nothing…he's just…Nobody! I don't even know him darling, let's just go!" She smiled nervously at Wario and forced him to turn around and keep walking down the street. "He's nothing to me, okay hon?"

Kevin's heart felt like it had been sliced open…he clenched his fists, "Is that what I am to you now? **Nothing?"** Kevin asked loud enough for her to hear. He glowered at her while baring his teeth and fighting back the tears,** "After all we've been through you're just going to throw it all away!"**

Angelina turned to him halfway with watery eyes and faced the front as she and her new BF walked away. The heart-broken teen watched until he could no longer see them. His mind was in turmoil trying to wrap around the encounter. He didn't understand what was going on…She had just promised that she'd never break his heart that very morning….and not even a day later…she rips it in two. The teen yelled out and angrily took out the charm he got her and threw it to the floor before walked away.

…

A hand picked up the golden 'W' and gazed at it. Several tears fell onto it causing it to shimmer in the light of the lamppost above him. Kevin gripped it tightly and put his hands back into the pockets of his jeans. With his head down, he continued walking home…

_**~v~

* * *

**_

**9:46 p.m.**

"This is where we part ways…" Angel said to Wario. They were in Toad Town standing in front of a house; Wario assumed it was hers.

"Ah, what a lovely home you have here, very…um, classy." He said trying his best to make the date perfect all the way down to the end.

"Thank you…"

"Yeah, you're welcome." He looked at his feet and then back at her, "Did I do good?"

She smiled a little and nodded, "Yes, you did well."

That gave him a blissful grin, "Does this mean we're in a relationship? And that you're my Girlfriend now! And that I'm you're Boyfriend!" He inquired with big 'anime' eyes filled with hope.

She looked down still thinking about what had happened earlier. She was confused and depressed. With a forced smile, Angel looked at him and bent waaaay down and gave him a little peck on the cheek. _"Yes…"_

Instantly, grand fireworks exploded in his head as his 'stach sizzled and then straightened, and his face turned a rosy pink. His mind was in a whirlwind after the kiss. With a slight smile, she put her phone number on his hand with a feathery pen, turned him around and gave him a little push to get him going. He wobbled like a drunk as his eyes changed colors. He felt like his feet would lift off the ground and never touch the floor again. For the first time in his life…he could remove the 'Single' status on his _OkayCupid_ and actually put 'In a Relationship'.

Wendy watched as he walked dizzily down the street and she turned around with her hand on her chest. "Kevin…"

**9:57 p.m.**

"Wow! You got here just in time!" Kammy Koopa yelled seeing Princess Wendy walk through the back door.

"What are you talking about? I had plenty of time. Just turn me back to my normal self…"

They sneakily walked through the lower floors and two minutes later, they arrived in the kitchen. The witch hurried the servants out and had the woman stand in the center of the room.

"Okay deary! Here we go!" Kammy began to wave her magic wand in waves and Wendilla began to glow…Her hair began to shrink back into her head and was replaced with the usual bow. The woman quickly became a Koopaling once again as the beautiful dress faded away into sparkles. "Hm? It seems I sped up the process. Anywho, there you are! Back to your old self!"

The Koopa-like teen sighed and gave a weak smile. "Yeah, thanks." I'm back to my normal ugly self. Ugh. Whatever…" Kammy looked at her with pity.

"Cheer up Wendilla…Someday…I'm sure-no I guarantee, that you'll become a beautiful woman and maybe, just maybe, be a gorgeous as me!" ;D

Wendy: =_=;;

The Koopa Princess walked away and went out of the kitchen. Her feet carried her up the many stairs and into her room where she finally crawled onto her fluffy pink bed…where she began to stare at the beautiful stars outside her window. Her heart ached with pain knowing she had broken a very important promise…She let a tear fall from her eyes and stared at the twinkling lights, completely unaware that her ex was gazing at the stars as well...

_**~v~

* * *

**_

**-Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will not, own anything in this chapter.**

_**Im so sorry I took so long to write this chapter! I was so busy with IADT and work that I completely fell behind in this and my other fan-fics! Fortunately, I was able to write enough of this chap to post it as a two-parter. Will I completely finish the second part of chapter 7, I will reattach this part to it and make it as a whole again. It may end to be almost 40 Microsoft word pages! =O That's a lot considering chapter six was 29pgs lol So….I hope you enjoy this new chapter! **_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**By the way…PLEASE make sure you check out my other story entitled: Total Drama: WORLDs at WAR! If you like 'House of Koopa', then you'll love my other story! ^-^ I guarantee that! Plus Ima sorta make it interactive! Maybe, it all depends on the actual story. **_

_**Anyways!**_

_**Thank you for Reading and Reviewing! ;D**_

**_~v~_**

_**

* * *

**_

**-Notes & References and ALL OF THEE ABOVE!- **

**(1) We finally get to meet Kevin! Yep, she's dating a rocker! He's even the lead guitarist of his own band, the 'Punk-Bros 5'! I know you'll like his character! I do! ^^ If only things went his way in this and the next chapter…poor lad.**

**(2) I was told I'm GREAT with lovey-dovey scenes and such. That's good since I like putting them in lol This chap may cause people to dislike Wendy a little, oh well, she is who she is right?**

**(3) Wario and WaLuigi! This is Wario's first appearance in the story as you know, that robot was merely a, well, robot of the fat man. And I capitalize the 'L' in WaLuigi's name on purpose because I love it spelt that way. So don't try to correct me! Oh and you can be sure WaLuigi is going to get a lot of screen time, he's my favorite character! Other than Junior and Petey Piranha! 3 **

**(4)Remember when Captain Syrup ended up stealing all of the hard-stolen cash and treasure at the end of 'Wario Land: Shake It!' ? Yeah, Mr. Garlic-Breath decided to storm her castle, steal all her treasure as well as his, and destroy her castle! Wow, you better believe she's not going to be happy when she returns to find her home in a complete wreck!**

**(5) Have you wondered why we never see WaLuigi in a Wario game? Well, I explained for you lol That paragraph of explicit detail was a parody of Squidward when Spongebob tried to get him to eat a crabby patty lol HAD TO USE THAT! xD**

**(6) Hm… **_**'Mama-Kamella Knows Best!'**_** that book title gives me an idea…Hmmmmmm x)**

**(7) Wendilla is Wendy's true name in my story. Only Kammy calls her that. Everyone else calls her that to annoy usually. Especially Iggy lol**

**(8) Did you guys count the reasons with Wendy! XD She had some great motives!**

**(9) I bet you guys were wondering, "Why would a Princess want to be a normal girl to fall in love with some rich guy when she should be loaded already?" Or something like that. Well, Bowser's the reason why. He doesn't allow his kids to squander their money. He keeps it all only allowing those responsible like Ludwig, to use it freely. Bowser either has himself, Kammy or Kamek, buys whatever the Koopalings need if they find it necessary. So, Wendy want whatever she wants, therefore she needs a fat idiotic moneybag!**

**(10) That spell was full of references lol. I mean, Fairy God-mother! The Pokemon evolution of Abra! A bit of Hooters lol; The action actor Rob Van Dam! Bam-Bam from Flintstones! And Captain Marvel/Shazam the movie! Wow, I referenced all that!**

**(11) Good Grief, she just couldn't stick with a normal name lol I'm sure you can guess all those celebs' she referenced in that ridiculous name!**

**(12) I was laughing as I wrote this dance scene! xD Who knew Wendy could dance! I thought that song fit perfectly in this chapter ^^**

**(13) I doubt anyone saw that funny pattern I did with Wario's groaning! I repeated it four times in a different order each time! Man I'm slick! I laughed just seeing how I did it! **

**(14) **_**Mona and Ashley!**_** I'm certain you guys knew someone from Wario Ware Inc. would show up lol Mona and Ashley are awesome and you can be sure other characters will show up, even if it's just for an instant. **

**Yeah…that little scene was incredibly mis-leading ^^; I'm sure the girls' respect for them fell just a bit lol**

**(15) What's this? Is Mona jeal...no it cant be…like Ashley said, no one would be into him thanks to his personality. At least, that's what they think….**

**(16) Is this Shipping I did…Oh my…I cant possibly make a relation out of those two characters!...Or can I? :]**

**(17) YAY! Bowser's finally a playable character in Mario Party! Cant wait to play as him! But if hes a character now, I wonder who'll be the main antagonist? Maybe Fawful? Dimentio? Shroobs? Interesting concept!**

**(18) Im sure you all have see these famous words spoofs and stuff lol "Mah Boy!" There from that retarded cartoon thing on the Legend of Zelda! xD**

**(19) I love those Waiter Waiter jokes! They're hilarious! You should look them up and have yourself a good laugh!**

**(20) This was a sad scene to write…So depressing! Im sure you guys didn't expect to see him again so soon! ^^ Not that it's a good thing that he showed up right when his girl was about to kiss a stranger. I bet you're wondering how he knew Wendy was Angel…perhaps it'll be revealed in the second part? **


End file.
